A New Beginning!
by bopdog111
Summary: Me, and my older sister have suddenly wound up in the world of White Knight Chronicles. We deal with a lot of enemys, learn about the Knights, rescue Cisna, stop Grazel, and become the legend. Can me and my older sister make it back home after all this blows over? OCxCisna, OCxCaesar My POV. Spoilers along the way. A present for Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint.
1. Prolouge!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles. ENJOY!**

* * *

Hello there. My name is Bailey Michael Scott Brassell. I know funny middle name. I am a 15 year old kid. I am acknowledge a teen. I am in the 9th grade, and a freshmen in High School. I have a father, mother, three cats, a dog, and two sisters. Right now i am working on the dishes with music playing called 'Raging Emperor's banquet'.

My parents are in my mother's room where they always do stuff what they want like watch movies, delete recordings from our Dish server, and just talk to each other. My baby sister is sleeping so i had to make sure my music is low enough not to wake her up. She's in kindergarden, and is only 5 years old. My older sister has a day off. She works at a Wendy's here in Franklin and is 18.

Sometimes i wish my dad would get his own drink. I agree with my mother saying he should get his own drink. He has MS i forgot to mention. While i was working a voice said to me "Bailey feed everybody!" "Kay ma!" I replied. That was my mother i handle a lot of responsibilities here. Don't get me started please. After i gave the cats, and the dog some food and water i went back to the dishes.

I heard some footsteps and i saw my older sister Cassandra Grace Brassell or Cassie for short walking to the fridge probably to get something to drink. After i am finished i ask Cass "Hey Cass you ever wondered what to do once your married?" "Yes Bailey. Me and Dallas are fiancees." Cass said. Yes Dallas purpose to my sister a while back. Dallas is a great boy who i called bro-in-law.

His family was so perfect and his little brother Miguel is in Cooking Class as a Senior. Cass graduated Last year. Today is 2/12/16 February 12th 2016. Oh i forgot about our appearances don't i? Silly me. Cassie has on a blue buttoned shirt, black pants with a couple of holes on it, red sneakers, some glassses, long hair in Red dye, and has blue eyes.

Me? I have on a long sleeve white shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, and black curly hair haven't cut off for almost two years that reached my upper back. My eyes are also blue. Suddenly time froze me, and my sister looked around on confusion until we saw the TV on the kitchen table's screen glowing and we saw a Angel gurl smiling brightly at us.

"Hi." The girl said. "Who are you?" Cass ask. "I am merely a guide for now you two will go on your destinies." The girl answered. We blinked in confusion before i ask "What destiny?" "You'll know soon enough." The girl replied before everything suddenly glow bright. We covered out eyes as we groan by bow bright it until we were unable to stay conscious.

When we woke up we were inside a house with a kind old lady helping us. "Whoa hold up there you two! You two were knocked out." She said. "Ugh my head." I groaned as i rubbed my head. "Who are you?" I heard Cass ask. "I am one of the nurses here on this village." I heard the nurse replied. I'm thinking she looked like the nurse from Romeo and Juliet.

"Hang on you two i'll be back." The nurse said. She left as we looked around. "Where are we?" Cass ask. "Don't know." I said. The door opened as we saw a girl entered. She looks familiar what's her name... "Hey you two i found you right at the river bank the Monsters would've gotten you two i'm Yulie." The girl said.

...HER NAME IS YULIE!?

I gasp as i look at Yulie. She has purple hair that stopped at her shoulders, yellow, and brown clothing, yellow sleeves on her arms that show out her shoulders, a white shirt underneath, a brown and peach skirt, and long boots that stopped at her knees. "Hi i'm Cassie, and this is my little brother Bailey." I heard Cass said.

"Hi you two. Why were you two sleeping at the river bank?" Yulie ask with suspension in her voice. I shook my head to get rid of the rest of the dizziness and answered "We weren't sleeping we were just knocked out." "Alright. Wow you sure can act like Raus." Yulie teased. I only chuckled as Cass ask "Where are we?" "Your at the village of Parma Cassie." Yulie answered.

The nurse came back and said "You two were just knocked out no injuries. Your free to go." After we got of with my footing still wobbly and with Yulie's help we walked outside as we looked around Parma. I'm actually seeing Parma for the first time in real life. This is the world of White Knight Chronicles. I whispered to Cass "We are inside the White Knight Chronicles series." I heard her gasp i think she's thinking 'No not one of Bailey's game worlds!'

"You two like a tour?" Yulie ask. "We don't have any money." I answered honesty as Cass looked at me in disbelief, and Yulie chuckles. "Silly. This one's free." Yulie said. I saw the beastwain telling me Leonard and the main character will came here soon i and ask "What is that?" As i point toward it. Yulie answered "Oh that? That's a beastwain. A couple of guys will come here to deliver this wine to a party at Balandor tonite."

Yulie saw Cass' expression of shock as she chuckled and said "Don't let his looks fool you. He's a big ol' pussycat." She's talking about the beast that will pull this crate to Balandor. "Where's it's diver?" I ask. Yulie answered "Don't know but he'll get here." I looked at Parma's gate and saw Leonard, and the main character themselves. Leonard wearing a brown furry vest, a white short sleeve shirt, has blonde hair into a braid, his eyes are light blue, a blue rope as a belt, brown pants, and dark brown boots. He was wearing a red cape, and packing a blade.

The main character is wearing his leather attire, and brown pants, red shoes, green hair with a blue headband, a trim mustache, and green eyes. He has a blue cape, and packing a sword. They were walking until i greeted them from behind. "Hey there!" I greeted. They looked behind them seeing me. "Hey there." Leonard said. And the main character said "Hi." "You two must be the ones delivering the wine. Yulie their here!" I called put catching Yulie and Cass' attention.

"Leonard your on time." Yulie said. She see's the main character and said "Oh and you must be the new guy. Rappaci told me about you." The main character nodded and said "Yes i am. Vet at your service." As he bows. "Nice manners. Unlike some people i know." Yulie said as she glares at Leonard who is chuckling nervously.

"Never mind that. Now that you two are here you can make the delivery." I said. Yulie smiled and said "Yeah he's right." "Oh i'm Leonard and this is Vet." Leonard greeted as Vet bowed. "Sup i'm Bailey. This is my older sister Cass." I said as Cass waves. "Your brother sure is a wild sport." Leonard remarked. "Yeah i know." Cass said. I was beside her and everyone saw i was a little taller then Cass.

Leonard ask stupidly "Shouldn't it be the other way around." I facepalmed and muttered "Oh boy bad move." Cass' face consorted in anger before she yelled "Are you saying i'm small!?" Leonard took a step back. He was taken aback by Cass' yelling. "He's taller then you." Leonard said. Not wanting to see the worst happen i said "Leonard i'm 15 she's 18. So it's quite obvious." Leonard made a face of guilt before saying "Sorry bout that." Cass forgive him as we walked toward the beastwain.

"You have got to he kidding me." I heard Leonard muttered. Me and Yulie said at the same time "Don't let his looks fool you. He's a big ol' pussycat." Yulie and i looked at each other. "Wait a minute shouldn't Raus be here by now?" I heard Cass said. Heh Yulie must have told her about Raus. "Who?" Leonard ask. "Your driver. Raus is the only one who can get this thing moving. It won't move not without Raus' say so." Yulie explained.

I ran toward where Raus is with Leonard yelling "What? Bailey!" I ran toward the stump and saw Raus with a few wine bottles snoozing away. I shook him while saying "Hey. Wake up." But he won't wake up. I got an idea. I can change my voice to a female or more sometimes so i yelled at him acting like Yulie "A-Ha there you are! Raus you oaf!" That got him up.

"Oh dear me! Did i doze off again?" Raus ask as he grabs his head. Everyone followed me and Yulie walked up and grabbed the back of Raus' shirt while yelling "This is where you were hiding!? I told you not to be late!" She dropped the poor critter as he ran behind me while saying "Please don't be mad Miss Yulie i'm so sorry!" As he shakes in fear.

"Cut the critter some slack Yulie it was an honest mistake." I told the purple haired tomboy. Yulie glared at me and ask "Do you know what will happen if we are late?" I knew what would happen but i said "No." She grabbed my shoulders and shakes me as she answered "If we are late Rappaci will have Leonard's head!" Leonard cringed at the thought of Rappaci killing him.

I got her hands off my shoulders and ask "Why didn't you say so?" Vet said "Let's get ready for the trip." We all nodded. Yulie gave me and Cass some gold and i went to an armory with Cass following. The owner was kind enough for me to get a blade and a bow Cass got a spear and a axe with a shield i got a shield too. We got got the comeplete set of bronze armor and purple, and green capes.

We saw it was sunset and Yulie sees us. "You two set?" She ask. "Yeah." Cass said as we nodded. Raus ask me "Hey uh. Thanks for waking me. And please if i happen to doze off again kindly wake me up before this beastie remembers i forgot to feed it breakfast and turns me into a late lunch?" "Gotcha." I said. "Raus is weird but he gets the job done." Yulie said. "We can see that." Cass said.

"Well let's go." Yulie said. "We!? You three are coming too!?" Leonard ask us in disbelief. "Well nighttime brings out the worst kinds of monsters so you two need help. Also we wouldn't miss this. And please treat Yulie, and Cass some respect kay? Thanks." I said as Leonard and Vet stared at each other and Yulie looked at me with a heart warming smile.

After we exited i saw a Kibble. "Before we head back you two got to learn how to fight." Leonard said. "No need for me. I practiced with a sword at my childhood." I said with a smirk. I proved it as a drew my sword charged at the Kibble and i slashed it. It angrily jumped as it attacked me but i used me shield to block it and o used a lunging strike to finish it. I heard some clapping and i looked to Yulie, and Raus clapping, while Cass gave me a look that says 'Show-off', and Leonard, and Vet stared at me on shock.

"Good. That wasn't your first time in a fight is it?" Yulie ask. "I've been in a lot of fight but never been involved. I usually stopped it. This is the first time i'm involved." I answered. Yulie nodded before she ask Cass "What about you?" Cass stared at her axe before she said "I could need help with this." I said "Cass it's easy. Axes, and Spears are like a sword. You can't thrust with an Axe and sometimes you can just use two hands with a spear."

Cass looked at me before she slashed with her axe as she said to me "Thank you." I gave her a thumbs up. We walked forward until i saw the vespids. I froze as i stopped. Vet was the first who noticed "Why did you stop?" He ask me. I pointed ahead as they see the vespids. Cass rolled her eyes as Leonard ask "What about the vespids?" "He's afraid of bugs that can fly and have a stinger." Cass said. "I'm not scared! It just i hate them." I said. "Sure you are." Cass said sarcastically.

A bee nearly sting me once when i was 8 years old. I made a promise i'll never go near one ever again. These Vespids are a different story. Yulie said "Just stay here okay?" I nodded as Yulie and everyone charged. After they have taken care of the Vespids they walked up. "Whenever you see a Vespid tell us okay?" Leonard ask me. Rolling my eyes i said "Sure. Raus how are you holding?" Raus was far behind because the beastwain was slow and i heard him yelled "Just fine!"

"Let's go." Yulie said. We walked foward and i heard some heavy footsteps. "Wait." Leonard said as we stopped. "What's wrong chief?" Raus ask after he catch up. I said "Here we go." Everyone stared at me until we saw it. The Sylvan Savage of Balastor Plain: A troll. It walked forward as Leonard yelled "Damn it! It must've smelled the wine!" "On no! What do we do chief!?" Raus ask panicking at this moment while the beast roars.

"We fight!" Leonard, and Vet yelled at the same time as i took out my bow. "Yeah!" Yulie said. The troll roars before we fight. While everyone was slashing causing a little amount of damage to it i yelled as i fired an arrow to the troll's head "Everyone thrust with you blades! Cass equip to your spear and thrust!" They did just that causing a lot of damage to it as the troll roared before it ran toward Raus. It stopped after i accidently hit it's leg. I got my blade ready and thrust on the same leg as it lost balance.

We kept thrusting and the troll got back up and went enraged. It glowed before it fired it's meteor hammer at me and got pushed back to the beastwain barely conscious as i heard the troll groaned and heard a big thump. Yulie was over me as Leonard cast heal. I got up slowly still wobbly, and in shock by that last attack.

I saw the troll on the ground dead. "Is the wine alright." I ask. "Why you are to." Yulie said as she nudge me. "Good show there Bailey! I thought i napped my last nap for sure!" Raus told me as i nodded to him. "You should get up there with Raus i think you'll be wobbly for awhile." Vet said. "Yeah your right." Cass said as she helped me climb up with Raus. I couldn't stay awake and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Be sure to review and Greymon i hope you like your present!**


	2. Magi Attack!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

Something was shaking me awake and i woke up to see Raus with the sky at night. "Good your awake." Raus said. "Took you long enough sleepy head." I heard Yulie said. I look down to see everyone but Leonard. "Well hey i haven't had any rest last night alright?" I ask still groggy. I looked ahead to see Leonard looking at the sky and i realized we were at Balandor.

"Oh man. It's way past dark. I told Rapacci we'd be back before sunset. I am dead." Leonard complained as he grabbed his head. "Me and my sister were late sometimes but our superiors never yelled." I said as Cass glared at me. Alright we missed the bus during my Middle School years sometimes but not that far.

"Well moaning about it isn't going to speed us up." Yulie said. "She's right Leonard. We still got this wine to deliver." Vet said. "My sincerest apologies chief." Raus said feeling guilty about being late. "Hey don't go blaming yourself Raus. You at least made a small mistake." I told Raus trying to make him feel better. Raus smiled at me while Cass ask "If you like him so bad why don't you adopt him?"

I yelled at her while Raus looks away "Hey!" Leonard, Vet, and Yulie all chuckled. The beast growled softly as i got off and walked beside the beast while gently scratching it and said "Tired boy? Keep going. Your almost done kay?" Leonard, Yulie, and Vet pushed the back of the wain while me and Cass just walk.

The trio gave up and all of us walked. Then when we got closer to the gate we saw the Marcus Revelers and i see Belcitane as the ringleader. Feeling he's being watched Belcitane turned to look at me as i stick my tongue out at him. Belcitane's face contorted of anger before we walked out. Cass grabbed me and ask angrily "What were you doing?" She must've saw what i did. I got her to let go of me before replying "Just giving a bad guy an insult." As i walked ahead of her.

I chuckled at the thought of that fat idiot wanting to take revenge. "Look somethings going on!" Yulie said pointing at the Marcus Revelers. Marcus Revelers? More like Disguise Magi. They sure are a good act though. "Ooh! I just love festivities!" Raus said. "Sorry guys. Delivery first. Celebrations second." Cass said as they all pout.

I tapped Leonard shoulder as i ask him "What's the occasion?" "The princess' coming of age day." Leonard said as Cass started to listen. "What do you mean?" She ask. "Balandor's princess Cisna is about to turn 18 so we are putting this up to welcome her. It's been 10 years since she haven't speak." Leonard answered. "Why didn't she speak?" Cass ask. "Because she saw her mother killed in front if her by a Farian assassin." Leonard answered as Cass gasp.

That assassin was High Priest Ledom of the Magi. He is disguise here as someone a trustworthy man of the king Sarvain. He also framed Faira because they have attack the castle before Floraine was killed. While we walk i saw Eldore disguise as the old man from the beginning looking for something. I ask him "Need some help sir?" Eldore looked at me before saying "No thank you." I nodded before i walked back to them. "He helps everything. Elderly, Young, Animals, even Evil when their in trouble." Cass explained.

We walked toward the guards as one of them said "Who are you?" Me and Leonard answered "Rapacci Wines sirs. We're here to deliver tonight's wine." "All right. We've been expecting you. ...though you were suppose to be here hours ago." One of the guards said. The other guard approached and ask rudely "Where the hell have you been?" I tried my best resisting the urge to hit the guard's arm i said "Sir please language." He looked at me before saying "Shut up brat. And merchants shouldn't keep the castle waiting!"

Cass was about to yell until Leonard said "Well you see we were attacked by a monster on the way to the warehouse and-" he was cutoff by the guard. "Stuff the excuses and get that wine inside now!" He yelled as points toward the entrance. I couldn't help it i yelled in anger "Well excuse us sir! You should know that a troll attacked us before stupidly jumping to conclusions!" As we walked past them. Ignoring the guard yelling at me to come back i said "Dumb idiot! He better have a heart i'll be gladly to serve him again. If it's a foot to the groin!"

Yulie chuckled, Vet was surprised at my outburst, Raus was shocked hearing me yell like that, Leonard was just shocked, Cass was just smiling at me for teaching that stupid guard a lesson. "Is he always like that?" Leonard ask. "Only if he's mad. I used to be picked on when i was little. When he heard about it he promised himself he will stop people being rude, boss people around, and getting picked on. Sounds like sweet promise if you ask me." Cass said.

You never know Cass. You never know. I turned to everyone saying "Sorry bout that. I detest people who treat others like that." "No worries i feel that same." Yulie said. "Next time try to keep your anger in." Vet said. "Don't worry Bailey that was an honest mistake." Raus said. "No prob it was necessary." Leonard said. "You treat that dumbass right." Cass said. I glared at her before saying "Language." She shrugged before we continued forward.

We stopped where the lady was before Leonard said "Good evening ma'am. Here's your wine order." The lady turned to us before saying "Thank you lad. This will do fine." "Right we'll be off then..." Leonard said as the lady nodded. I tapped Leonard's shoulder as i pointed toward the castle door that has a gap.

He looked at it before running to it catching the others' attention. "Whoa what are you doing!?" Yulie yelled. "We can't go in there!" Cass yelled. "What's wrong with one quick peek?" Leonard ask before we entered. I heard Raus yelled "Oh dear! Miss Yulie, Chief, Bailey! What am i luggage?"

 _Note to self: Apologize to Raus later._ I thought. I saw people looking royal dancing, eating snacks, or talking. "Whoa cool!" Leonard admired. I slowly run while Cass followed and Yulie, Leonard, and Vet didn't notice. We walked up the stairs and i saw behind a pillar King Valtos the king of Balandor. I saw Cyrus the castle captain looking around for suspicious activity. And i saw the old man Sarvain AKA High Priest Ledom standing beside Valtos.

Cass whispered "Next time try to warn someone!" "Sorry." I replied sarcastically. I saw on the stairs was a few servants, and Princess Cisna herself. Cisna is wearing a pink dress, red slippers, light brown long hair, and a crown on her head. Everyone stopped what their doing and see Princess Cisna as she smiles. I sneaked toward Valtos without anyone noticing and whispered to his ear "Your majesty Sarvain is a disguise assassin who killed your wife." Shocked Valtos turned to look at me and i whispered "Don't let him ruin this ball. But if you see him as a black clad man run." I whispered as he nodded.

I sneaked back to Cass without anyone noticing and said "Where's everyone?" She replied "Behind us." I saw everyone behind us. I looked back to see Valtos glaring at Sarvain. "Leonard what are you doing?" Yulie ask. "Staring at Cisna." I answered without taking my eyes off the angry king.

"It's rude to stare at loyalty you know." I heard Yulie scolding Leonard. I know by now that Belcitane and the Magi had unleash their attack with the Pyredaemos. "My noble friends. I thank you all for coming here to celebrate this special day with my daughter. How proud the late Queen would be. It has been ten years since my beloved wife was lost to me. Today the daughter she gave me my dearest Cisna celebrates her eighteenth birthday. The kindness you have shown her has made this day possible. For that you have my deepest gratitude. Please enjoy the evening's festivities. Glory to Balandor!" Valtos gave his speech out.

"Glory to Balandor!" Everyone yelled out. I saw that Cisna was sad and i feel bad for her. Seeing a parent killed in front of you is so painful to look at. I don't blame her. Deciding to make her feel better i walked toward her and tapped her shoulder as she turned to me. "Would you like to dance princess?" I ask with a smile as i hold put my hand.

Valtos turned to us and was surprised by my act. Cisna was also surprised by my act. She smiled and grabbed my hand. We walked toward the dance floor and stopped at the middle. She put her hand on my hip and one on my shoulder i did the same and soon we started to dance. We spin, dance, slowly fell and we pull each other. We stare at each other as we do this as our dancing slowly catches everyone attention. All sadness from her face is gone.

From the corner of my eye i saw Cass smiling at me. Valtos is smiling brightly at me. Leonard is looking at me with jealousy. But Sarvain he was frowning darkly at me. And Cyrus was giving me a warning stare. As for Archduke Dalam he was only smiling. Somehow i feel that Floraine herself is telling me to keep Cisna safe. I silently promise that.

Then i saw the wounded soldier as i got me and Cisna to stop dancing as i call out "Someone is wounded!" Everyone stopped what there doing as the soldier stumbled toward Valtos. He bowed as he told his king "Your grace! A message!" "This is a celebration! What the devil is it!?" Valtos ask angrily. "The town! A terrible monster has attacked killing-" The soldier was cutoff. "A monster!?" Valtos yelled on shock.

Then we heard the Pyredaemos bursting the door open. We heard a lot of screaming as Valtos ask "What's this!?" I told Cisna "My princess I promised your mother i'll keep you safe and i will keep it that way!" She blushed as i saw Sarvain smirking darkly as it was saying 'We shall see you little brat.' I grabbed her hand as some Magi soldiers climbed up with the Pyredaemos and DAMN that thing is bigger in person!

I ran toward Valtos with Cisna in tow. I told both of them as i take out my sword "Stay close your highness, and your grace." I heard Cyrus commanded "Don't let them any closer to the king! Attack!" As the castle guard got themselves ready. I said "Come on!" As we ran toward the stairs. I saw a Magi soldier running towards us as i blocked a slash from him. I did a back slash as he fell to the floor dead.

We continued to run and we ran up the stairs until he shows himself. The black clad General of the Magi Dragius or Sarvain disguise as Dragius. Dragius stepped down as i got my blade ready. "Black Clad Man. Sarvain." Valtos muttered before he gasp. "Stay back." I said as me and Dragius got ready.

He slashed as i blocked it and i slash back in response before he dodged it. I slash twice but he blocked the slashes and he punch my nose i stepped back while holding my nose. Dragius tried to thrust but i dodge them and i back slashed but he avoided it. He did his Tourbillon as it pushed me back while i hit the floor.

He turned his sights on Valtos before he stabbed the king with his blade as Valtos gasped and fell to the floor. Cisna looked in horror before she said after ten years "Father... No... No! Father please! Please don't die!" I got up and notice their is a slash wound on my shoulder. Not serious so i'm alright.

"Ah Cisna... At last... I hear your voice again... How i have missed missed the sound of it..." Valtos said weakly. "Father!" Cisna cried as i stared at horror. "Boy... please... keep my daughter safe..." Valtos begged me. I said seriously "That i promise your majesty and name's Bailey." Valtos smiled weakly as he told Cisna "Go... you must. My... beautiful daughter..." Valtos then gave his last breath.

I only feel bad for the new orphan princess as she cried "No I won't leave you! I don't want to be alone! Please... Father... No... NO!" I saw Dragius about to stab her until i quickly blocked it. "You will not harm her!" I yelled as Dragius growled. "Stupid brat." Dragius said in his deep voice in his helmet. I saw Leonard running as i yelled out "Hey Leonard get Cisna to safety!" Leonard turned and yelled back "Will do!"

I didn't notice Dragius was about the thrust until i turned back to him and he did it on my left arm. It wasn't through the bone but it hurt. I screamed in pain as i grabbed his shoulder and whispered in his ear "I know what you did Sarvain." Dragius quickly looked at me in shock before yelling "How do you know who i am!?" I blocked three of his slashes before replying "Disguises don't fool me." I made sure Cisna, and Leonard left with Cisna protested before i said "I also know you killed Queen Floraine of Balandor."

Dragius growled before he yelled "You know too much!" I blocked three more of his slashes before saying "But your lucky i'll keep your identity a secret." He looked at me like i was crazy. "Serious?" He ask. "Seriously." I said with a smirk. Dragius said "Thank you." Before he punched me down over the ledge. I got up in pain a little before looking up. I can't find Dragius anywhere. I looked behind me to see another Dragius i know which one that is. Kara the pactmaker of the Black Knight. I also saw Belcitane no longer in disguise killing Dalam.

I looked around for everyone until i saw someone i hope i'll not see for sometime. Shapur that no good, murdering, freaking, cold-blooded assassin of the Magi! Shapur has short green hair with a couple of braids, wearing grey armor with marks on them, grey shoulder pads, black pants, armor boots, a black eyepatch, black Farian horns, and carring a sword. I witness him killing a solider. Fueled with rage of him i charged while screaming catching his attention.

Before i can slash the Kara Dragius jumped in front of Shapur and blocked the strike and kicked me away. "You know brat. Carrying a dangerous weapon is against the law." I heard Kara said in her Dragius voice. "Not as much as seeing a parent killed in front of you." I said as i held my sword tightly. "Brats these days." Shapur said. "And stupid people like you these days." I countered. Shapur's face was turned to a anger face as he yelled "You little-!"

"Ah! General Dragius, Shapur. That's the brat who i told you two about." Belcitane said as he walks forward. Wow I didn't know Belcitane is also a tattle tell. "Heh. Maybe we should teach him a lesson." Kara said as they all nodded. "I beat up a troll i lot prettier then you three numbheads." I taunted as we went into stances.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	3. Dinavas the Black Knight!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles! ENJOY!**

 **()** **\- Knight talk.**

 **() - Chanting.**

() **\- My pov or talking.**

 _()_ \- **Thinking.**

 _ **()**_ **\- Incorruptus spirit.**

* * *

Me, Kara, Belcitane, and Shapur took our stances. I know that Kara can use the same moves as she did back at Nodira Tunnels, Belcitane he'll summon magic when I haven't expect it, but Shapur... we haven't fought him as a boss only as the Black Knight in the White Knight Chronicles' sequel. Kara who is still dressed up as Dragius charged, and so has Shapur. I stood my ground and block any strikes they throw.

Shapur, and Kara slashed and i blocked them with my full speed but i know they are not giving everything they got. Shapur got behind me when i tried to slash him and he tried to cut my head off but i blocked it just in time. Kara tried to thrust but i move my shoulders back to avoid them. I turned and punched Shapur to keep him distracted. I look to see Belcitane casting This'll Sting.

He fired it and i moved out of the way in time. I felt a searing pain across my back that i screamed and look behind me to see... Grazel!? Grazel is wearing clothing black, blue, and gold marks, black pants, brown shoes, long smooth white hair to his lower back, and grey eyes. And i'll be honest Grazel is one of my favorite characters in this series.

He is also carrying a sword. Grazel smirked and ask the Magi trio "Did you find it?" "No my lord." Shapur answered. "No my Lord." Kara said. "No master." Belcitane said. "And you are?" I ask Grazel. Grazel smirked and said "I am Grazel the leader of the Magi. Now kid if you want to live you might as well surrender." "I made a promise to Cisna and i think you know the answer." I told him.

Grazel frowned and said "I was hoping I wouldn't shed any blood your age but you've forced me." "Later. I against Dragius, Shapur, and Belcitane." I told him. "Very well. I leave you three to destroy him." Grazel said as he leaves. I turned to look at them and Shapur was in front of him that i yelp and blocked a slash from him. Grazel wasn't here in the first game. Oh well the White Knight Chronicles franchise has it's reasons.

Kara charged and she slashed. I blocked it and Shapur join the fray i got hit by Belcitane's ouch. I grunted feeling the spell and i kicked Shapur, and Kara in the head so hard that it removed her helmet. Kara got up and realized her helmet was off. I didn't waste any time on her except staring at her blonde locks, green eyes, and pink lips before charging at Belcitane.

Belcitane dodged each slash and attack i throw at him. He even block some with his staff. Shapur charged and i dodged his attack i run up the pillar which has shock the Magi trio. I jumped off the base of the pillar before i thrust at fast speed and Shapur dodged each thrust but one got his shoulder as he gasp, i smirked and said "Gotcha."

Shapur's face turned to anger before he headbutted me. I landed on the floor. I looked back to see Shapur clutching his wounded shoulder. Serves that no good Farian right. Kara with her helmet back on said "Very well. It's time to bring this absurdity to a close." I realized she is talking about the Black Knight. I did nothing but pretend to say in confusion "What?" "You'll see." Belcitane chuckled.

 **"O Dinavas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power."** Kara said as i see it. The Black Knight's ark appearing in front of her. It is a black sword that looks like Hades will wield. She grabbed the handle and brought it on front of her. **"Verto!"** Kara finished the chant. The upper part of the Ark opened up spitting energy from the edges and the Incorruptus symbol turned red grow big in front of her.

She pulled the blade as it produces a bright light. The Ark disappeared as Kara was standing in the middle of a red circle. She was floating as she raised a hand. I saw it behind her Dinavas the Black Knight. Or known as Ebonwings in the Dogma Legend. Dinavas fly for a bit behind Kara and soon they both plunge their hands in their chests. Kara then disappeared. Dinavas' eyes then glowed and he drew his sword and did it's pose.

I stepped back in shock seeing how big it is. Their are some red glowing feathers on it's chest, a eagle like head, it's all black, red eyes, glowing yellow feathers for hair, it's shoulders, and knees, have some gold on it, some black armor that looks like bear traps on he elbows, a long cloth of black hanging below it's waist, a small stomach, some glowing feathers from it's hips, and it's blade is black along with some black vine like things surrounded the hilt.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said as Kara controlling Dinavas stared at me. You really have to be kidding me! I have to fight Dinavas now!? This just keeps getting better and better. "Not at all." Shapur said as he chuckles darkly. Where's Leonard with the White Knight when you need him? **"Let's dance."** Kara said in a hollow and very deep voice in Dinavas.

"BAILEY!" A voice yelled out. "Cass?" I ask as i look beside me to see Cass with a Axe covered in blood running toward me. "There you are where have you been!?" Cass ask angrily. I pointed at Kara as she looked at her and yelled "WHOA!" In shock. **"Two for the price of one huh? Fine i'll kill you two."** Kara said. "What the hell is that thing?" Cass ask. "Language Cass. And it's Dinavas the Black Knight otherwise known as Ebonwings in the Dogma Legends." I answered for her.

Kara inside Dinavas looked surprise. **"You know of the Dogma wars?"** She ask. "Yeah." I answered. Kara looked at Shapur and said **"Shapur maybe this boy will be to useful to kill. Let's take him."** Shapur looked surprised before he accepted. "Well color me shock. Who would've thought that a child will know about the Dogma Wars." Belcitane said.

"Are this Dogma Wars that important?" Cass ask. "To them yes. But let's just focus on him." I said. "What are we suppose to do? He looks impossible to defeat!" Cass yelled the obvious. "Maybe but he's weak against thrusts in that state. We don't have to kill him. Just weaken him. Equip to your spear and follow my lead." I said. She nodded realizing that i know how to beat him.

She equip to her spear before we charged and thrust at Dinavas' legs. **"This is like child's play."** Kara said. She did her Zeper's blast. It's like the Black Knight's version of a Strong Slash. Cass got hit but i dodged it. I looked back to see she's on the ground. Dinavas thrust but i dodged it at the last second.

I keep thrusting Dinavas' legs as it fly a little with it's wings but didn't create a shockwave. I knew what move that is. "Cass dodge his Clemency!" I yelled to her. Dinavas rushed with it's blade ready to stab something. Me and Cass dodged the attack. Dinavas landed as we charged and thrust his legs. Dinavas did his Skewer but we dodged it. It slashed me but i blocked it as it stopped in it's tracks shocking me, Kara, Shapur, Belcitane, and Cass.

"What the!?" Shapur yelled in shock. Kara growled before saying **"Just luck!"** She did her triple skewer but i dodged it. I thrust with more power i think i activate Gale Thrust and Dinavas stepped back before i heard a familiar crack. I did another thrust and Dinavas went to it's knees. Dinavas is now knocked Off-Balance.

 **"What!? What did you do!?"** Kara ask very shock about being Off-Balance. "Knock you Off-Balance that's what." I smirked. I ran up to a pillar and ran up it that shocked Cass i jumped down and deliver my thrusts to it's head. Dinavas screamed as it feels a lot of pain. "Cass target it's chest!" I said as she nodded and we thrust Dinavas' chest. Dinavas got back up and it fly up while a shockwave was made. Me and Cass were blown back.

We got up as Dinavas had enough. **"THAT'S IT! I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO! I'LL KILL YOU!"** It pointed at Cass. **"AND I'LL CAPTURE YOU AND TORTURE YOU!"** She yelled as it pointed at you. "I think we ticked him off!" Cass yelled. I gasp and said "We did. We got to finish this now." Cass agreed. Dinavas did it's strong slash as me and Cass dodged it. We grabbed each others arms and ran up a pillar we jumped off and i throw Cass to Dinavas' head as Cass thrust with her spear. I used great speed to fly and thrust Dinavas' chest. It left a slash mark on her chest.

I fly and slashed it's chest that looked like i slashed. Kara screamed in pain as Dinavas was assaulted by the attacks, and Belcitane, and Shapur looked in shock. Dinavas went to her knees as it glowed red and it transformed back to Kara's regular form. Her Dragius disguise. "Curse... you." Kara said weakly before she passed out.

Much to my surprise i saw the Black Knight's Ark lay in front of her. Did we just kill the pact Kara, and Dinavas made? I approach the Ark and took it? I feel a lot of pain in my arm then i heard Dinavas' spirt's voice **_"You have defeated me and my pactmaker. You are worthy of a pact master."_** I'm now the pactmaker of Dinavas?

Belcitane said once a pact like this can last til death. Yet i'm the new pacemaker. Does that make me one of the Dogma children? **_"It doesn't. You destroyed my pact with the other. If the pact's destroyer claims my, or my comrade's powers they become new pactmakers."_** I heard Dinavas said in my head. Oh that explains a lot. Kara you better have something to face us in Nordia Tunnels.

I looked toward Shapur, and Belcitane who were looking in shock. "We'll settle the score later. For now take your weak general." I told them with a smirk. I walked toward Cass as Shapur, and Belcitane helped Kara back to the black monoship. Cass ask "What just happen?" I said "We now got an Incorruptus." We heard the castle rumble before i knew what was it and we heard a voice i knew it is **"Now we can finish this. Time to die beast!"** Yes! Leonard found the White Knight's Ark!

We ran toward the edge to see Leonard as the White Knight, and the Pyredaemos with a few bruises, and cuts. "Ugh! That thing is ugly." Cass said with a disgust face. The White Knight or Wizel has a blue cape, white armor, a brown face with no mouth, and nose, holding a steel sword, some areas are gold, or blue, and some peach fur around it's neck.

I yelled to Leonard "Hey Leonard!" Wizel looked behind him and Leonard said in a hollow voice **"You two! Where have you been?"** "I was going to ask you the same." Cass said. "Where's Cisna?" I ask him. **"She's safe don't worry."** Leonard said as he gave us a thumbs up. I looked below and i saw Yulie, Vet, Eldore no longer in disguise, Cisna, Cyrus, Sarvain no longer as Dragius, and a few men.

"Hey guys!" I yelled as me and Cass ran downstairs as the Black Knight's Ark disappeared. They looked at us and only Sarvain is glaring. "Guys!" Vet yelled. "Bailey you look like you've been though a war zone! What happened?" Yulie ask. "Have to deal with three bad guys and and a giant set of armor." I said catching Eldore's attention.

We looked back at the battle to see Wizel punched the Pyredaemos outside. He stared at his fist before saying **"Whoa. Did i just do that?"** "You sure did Leonard. You sure did. Come on! Let's beat this beast!" I yelled as i ran toward exit. **"Let's!? Your gonna fight him too!?"** Leonard ask me in disbelief. "You'll see why." I smirked at him.

We all went outside as Eldore thought of something. "Maybe that boy is... No not until i see it." He said we ran to finish the Pyredaemos.

* * *

 **Don't worry Shapur will still be the pactmaker in the sequel. And Kara will no longer be a pactmaker at the end. Be sure to review!**


	4. Planning!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles! ENJOY!**

* * *

I was outside first. The rest caught up as the Pyredaemos got back up. "Ready to see why i said 'Let's' Leonard?" I ask the pactmaker. Leonard said **"Alright but don't do anything stupid!"** Heh i guess he's still jealous watching me dance with Cisna a while ago. I chuckled "I'm not planning to." I got ready memorize the words and started.

I cleared my thought and i chanted **"O Dinavas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows, grant me your power."** The Ark appeared in front of me as i took it and I finished **"Verto!"** The Ark opened as i pulled the blade out soon it disappeared, i was standing in the middle of the red circle. Red is not my favorite color but i'll get use to it. I floated as i raise my hand. I plunged my hands into my chest as i saw Dinavas' hands with it.

Dinavas' eyes glowed before i did it's pose. **"What the!?"** Leonard said shocked. Everyone should've seen the looks on their faces! Even Sarvain was shocked. "How the!? So i was right." Eldore said. "What do you mean?" Yulie ask. "The Black Knight. Otherwise known as Ebonwings in the Dogma Legends." Eldore said.

I feel great being in my knight form. It feels so light. So roomy, so... cold. But i'll get use to it. I looked at Leonard who i can see in a person size. I ask him in a hollow voice **"What do you think?"** Leonard ask **"How did you get that?"** I said **"I'll explain later. Right now let's take out the Pyredaemos!"** Leonard nodded as we got into stances against the Pyredaemos who roared.

I did a strong slash as Leonard did a thrust at the Pyredaemos' head. The Pyredaemos charged at Leonard but i tackled it and headbutted it's face. The Pyredaemos roared in pain as it slammed itself into me. I landed on the ground. I didn't feel any pain though this amount of armor. I got up and saw Leonard doing a Divine Slash. I decided to do a Clemency. I fly up without activating a shockwave and charged. I hit the Pyredaemos head-on and it's knocked Off-Balance.

Me, and Leonard kept thrusting the Pyredaemos as it raises in pain. The Pyredaemos got back up and i saw it's charging it's turret. What kind of Break Strike does Dinavas have? I realized that i don't know. But Leonard did one that weakened the Pyredaemos' legs. Making a mental note to tell Leonard how to do one later i thrust one of the Pyredaemos' legs as it's knocked Off-Balance again.

I did a shockwave which means fly up with the wings blowing back the opponents to damage the Pyredaemos. I landed and did a triple skewer at the Pyredaemos' head. The Pyredaemos got back up now weakened, and angered it roared as it glowed red. The Pyredaemos is enraged! Me, and Leonard looked at each other and nodded. He did i final Divine Slash and i did another Strong Slash. The Pyredaemos did one headbutt.

After the attacks, Me, Leonard, and the Pyredaemos just standed up. Then the Pyredaemos roared weakly before it fell down not moving. Me, and Leonard got down on one knee as we transformed back. I looked at the dead Pyredaemos and looked at Leonard's human form. I realized their is a puddle of water in front of me.

So i went to it and stared at what's staring at me back. Instead of me it was a teen with messed up hair, blood running down the corner of his mouth, busted up bronze armor, some patches of his skin showing from the armor, a cut bleeding on his shoulder, and a red nose. "It's over? But how did i... Where did i...?" I heard Leonard said in his normal voice.

We heard a scream before we looked back to find Cisna being taken by Belcitane, and Shapur. I made a promise to both Floraine, and Valtos. The anchor on the black monoship landed as the Magi duo climes on with Cisna. As Belcitane, and Shapur talked i climbed up the houses and jumped on one of the anchors spikes attracting their attention. "Bailey!" Cisna said as she struggled to get out of Belcitane's grip.

"Let her go!" I yelled. Belcitane said "You took Dragius' knight. And you will pay." "Why don't you just give up? We gave you a beating, you were weakened during your battle against Dinavas, and you used the last of your strength to transform." Shapur said with a smirk. I placed a hand on my chest and said "Because i made a promise to both King Valtos, and Queen Floraine. I promised i'll keep Cisna safe at all costs!"

Shapur chuckled and yelled "A PROMISE WORTH BREAKING!" He pulled his sword out and i wasn't able to stop the slash he made. After he slashed my chest i saw blood shot out from my chest and i fell with Cisna screaming in horror. Before i can hit the ground Cassie caught me and said "Hold on Bailey. We will get some help."

Eldore came and he casted a healing spell healing me but i am still weak. I got up and yelled at Shapur "THIS ISN'T OVER SHAPUR! I WILL GET CISNA BACK IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" I saw Shapur only laughed. Weakened i fell down as Cyrus caught me at the last second. We all saw the black monoship fly out of there.

After a few minutes me and Cass got new clothes. I got a black shirt, blue pants, red sneakers, and black fingerless gloves. Cass got a purple shirt, yellow pants, black shoes, and a pink wristband on her right arm. I have bandages on my chest since that idiot Shapur done that attack. We were all at the throne room and saw Cyrus sobbing on Valtos' death.

"It cannot be! The king cannot be dead!" Cyrus sobbed. Wanting to make him feel better i slowly walked to him my feet were wobbly since i lost a lot of blood from what Shapur done. I kneel over him and said "Captain Cyrus I understand how you feel. It feels bad to lose someone like King Valtos. Along with Archduke Dalam. I know how bad it feels. But you and Sarvain are the only ones that can keep Balandor together."

Cyrus told me while still sobbing "Bailey. You don't know how much this feels. The king was like a father to me. He cared for me since i was a child. There is no Balandor without King Valtos." Me and Cyrus introduced ourselves a while ago. "I do know how this feels. I know because of me, and Cassie's dad." I said. Cyrus looked at me and ask "What?"

"My father. Scotty Jay Brassell. He didn't died. He just have a non-fatal, and uncureable disease called MS or Multiple Cirrhosis. It weakens his strength, and mess up his brain. Everyday i hope there is something i can do to cure it. Everyday i wish it never exist. But there was nothing i can do. I know how you feel. Having an uncurable disease is worst then death." I explained as i looked at the floor in sadness.

Cyrus stared at him surprised by what i told him. Everyone except Sarvain feel bad for me and Cass. Cass just stared at the floor after being reminded. I got up and told him "Also with Archduke Dalam dead Faria and Balandor will return to their war because Faria will hold Balandor responsible for his death. Our chance for peace died with him. So i suggest to Sarvain that you and him will prepare the kingdom for a alike invasion."

Cyrus looked at Valtos' coffin. Sarvain said "Sir Cyrus i agree with the boy." Cyrus didn't say anything. "Not only that. We have two things to take care of. Rescue Princess Cisna, and prevent the Magi from taking more of the Arks. There will be time to mourn about King Valtos later." I said. Everyone stared at me as Vet ask "You know who those guys are?"

"Yes Vet. There are a evil group who worshiped the ancients. They use ancient magic to summon beasts. Like the one me, and Leonard take down the Pyredaemos." I explained. Sarvain ask "My guess is that you know about the Dogma Wars?" "Yes Sarvain. Long ago 10,000 years ago a great war was fought with many powerful men. At that time two great empires were struggling to keep the world. Athwani the good empire, and Yshrenia the evil empire. Two great leaders were trying to defeat each other Queen Mureas of Athwani, and Emperor Madoras of Yshrenia. Angered by a lot of failures the Yshrenian Emperor Madoras created the five knights known as the Incorruptus or Sin Knights. They helped fight with Yshrenia they were close to succeeding until the White Knight Wizel joined the Athwani forces. The knights are also weapons of war." I explained.

Sarvain took this as cue "When the cataclysm happened 7 years ago ancient ruins we found and we found the knight. We recovered it and brought it to the treasure vault. The scholars spent years studying it. But they were unable to unlock it's secrets. What we learned was that only the people the knights deems worthy have the right to wield it's power and they are the pactmakers."

"That means you Leonard were one of the worthy. But there is something i don't get. The pact lasts till death yet i claimed the Black Knight's power without killing it's pactmaker. Why is that?" I ask. "Simple. If the pactmaker passed out or lost connection to their knights anyone can be the new pactmaker. And you Bailey made it possible." Sarvain explained.

"That explains a lot. I think i have a plan we will form a team to retrieve Cisna and the leaders will be Leonard, and Cassie." I said. Cass stared at me and said "What? You now planning not to be the leader?" I smiled at her and said "I believed i have enough being the leader. Besides your smarter then me." She rolled her eyes. "And hey if you haven't been there Dragius would've turned me into sliced bacon." I joked. She giggled and said "Yeah your right."

"Wait! Why would you suggest that?" Cyrus ask. "Just a darn minute! Why would you plan that?" Yulie ask. "Because the circumstances demand it. I know Sarvain would agree. Also the Magi are powerful be not as much as the knights. And without Dinavas they are weaker." I explained. "Are you saying this is going to be easy?" Cyrus angrily ask. "I'm not saying that Cyrus. They have beasts that would combat the knights. More importantly during my fight with Dragius, Belcitane, and Shapur I encountered their leader Grazel. He is powerful alright." I explained.

"And please explain if you promise the king and queen to protect the princess till death why not you'll do it yourself?" Yulie ask. I was about to reply until Leonard said "Yulie i can do it. Bailey may have won Cisna's heart but i will get her back." I blushed when he said i won Cisna's heart. I have a girlfriend before this stuff even happened. Her name is Bailey Allen. When we are married i will rename myself.

Sarvain raise an eyebrow "Huh? Did Cisna have a boyfriend now?" I yelled at Leonard "Leonard! I only ask her to dance because she look sad!" Leonard looked shocked. "He'll do anything to make someone feel better." Cass explained. "All in favor of agreeing with me say 'Aye'." I said. "Aye." Leonard said. "Aye." Sarvain said. "Aye." Vet said. "Aye." Yulie said. "Aye." Cass said. "... Aye." Cyrus said. "Aye. And I believe i will come along." Eldore said as we looked at him.

"You are?" Cass ask. "Names Eldore my lady. Just a humble traveler but i can swing a sword and cast the odd spell or two." Eldore said. "Very well. You'll come with us." I said with a smile. "Then let me to join you!" Cyrus called out at me. "Impossible Cyrus. With all that happened the people are scared. You and Sarvain must be there to help them." I said.

"And leave it to you and strangers to decide the princess' fate?" Cyrus ask. "Yes. This is what fate has chosen. You can't change it no matter what you do." I explained as Cyrus grumbles angrily. "I agree with him. Sir Cyrus we must prepare to defend the realm." Sarvain said. "We leave tomorrow tonight we rest here." I said as everyone nodded.

Everyone left until me, and Sarvain was left. "What did i tell you Sarvain? I told you i was serious to keep your identity a secret." I said. Sarvain smirked and said "You sure are Bailey. May i trust you to keep it a secret till the time is right?" "Yes Sarvain i'll keep the info that you killed both Valtos, and Floraine hidden." I said. Sarvain smirked before saying "See you next time."

I nodded before i leave.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	5. Getting ready for a long journey!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

I finally get to have some sleep! After everything that happened i was beyond tired. Shapur was right that i used the last of my strength to transform to the Black Knight. I got on my bed happily. I stared at the moon and i almost thought i saw Luthia the Moon Maiden Yulie's Yshrenian Knight. I put it aside and went to sleep.

The next thing i know my dream self went into the same place as Leonard was went Wizel's spirit tested him. **_"Master you've come."_** I heard. I looked to see a bird man. He has glowing red on his wings, and talons, and he is black everywhere. More importantly his beak is gold, and he is wearing armor resemble Dinavas'. "Are you Dinavas?" I ask him.

 _ **"Yes i am Dinavas the Black Knight."**_ He answered. "Why am i here? Am i even sleeping?" I ask him. _**"You are sleeping. You are only in the dreamworld. If pactmakers dream they go here."**_ Dinavas answered. I looked around only seeing platforms white different portals on them. I stopped to see a portal glowing pink. I went to it with Dinavas following me. I went through the portal with him following.

I was at a school ground recognized this place. My Kindergarten school: Franklin Elementary. I saw Dinavas beside me. "This is my Kindergarten School Dinavas." I said. _**"Kindergarten?"**_ He ask. "A school. Dinavas me, and my sister are not from the world we are in now. I'm from this one. A hometown name Franklin where Evil never fight us." I answered.

Dinavas nodded getting the info. I walked inside the school. I saw beside me a sign above the door that said Ms. Penson. I remember her. My Kindergarten teacher here. I looked through the window where she is teaching the kids how to draw some numbers. I saw in one of the seats was my past self. My little 7 year old self. I looked and saw my girlfriend Bailey Allen from the past.

I missed seeing her after all that happened here. Dinavas looked through the window and ask _**"Is this your class?"**_ I nodded and said "I used to go to school here. When i was 6 or 7. The lady that is speaking is my teacher Ms. Penson. At my world now she's retiring." He nodded. **_"I'm getting a feeling that this is where you found love."_** Dinavas said.

I nodded proudly. The bell ringed aand i saw everyone getting ready. I looked at the clock that said 11:35. Ah lunch. I saw the students getting out and i saw a few older students picking on Bailey Allen. "Hey Mrs. Crybaby hope you don't cry today." One of them teased. Oh i remember that. It was before my older sister was bullied. But this is the first time i stopped one.

"Please stop teasing me!" Bailey cried with tears in her eyes. "Mrs. Crybaby!" They teased her. "Hey!" I heard. Me, Dinavas, the bullies, and Bailey looked over to see my past self. "Is this even allowed? Why don't you two picked on someone your size?" My past self ask. "Is that right?" One of the bullies smirked. "Wrong-O. Looks like you want some of this don't you?" One of them ask as he walks closer.

He grabbed my past self's shoulders and kneed his stomach as he coughs saliva. The other went over and punched my past self's mouth. My past self fell to the floor as one of them put his foot on his back. "That will teach you not to disturb us. But your lucky that we will leave Mrs. Crybaby alone." One of them said. They left as Bailey went over and helped my past self up. "Are you okay?" She ask.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." My past self said as he wipes the blood from his mouth. They walked to the nurse and get to lunch as Dinavas ask **_"Is that how you feel love?"_** "Little bit. I only did that because she is the most prettiest girl in class." I answered. Dinavas nodded before we were back in the pactmaker dream world. **_"It seems i have a lot to learn about you."_** He said.

"Yeah most definitely." I said. Dinavas looked at something and said **_"Master-"_** "Please call me Bailey." I said. **_"Yes Bailey it's almost time to wake up."_** Dinavas said. "See you soon." I said as i disappeared. I woke up with the sun shining bright. It reminded me of the Sun King. I got up and yawned. Today is the day we depart to save Cisna.

After i got dressed i went to get my armor from yesterday to find it gone. The door opened and i looked to see Cyrus, and Yulie. "Looking for your armor?" Yulie ask with a playful smile. "Yeah." I answered. "We are certainly not going to let you rescue the princess wearing busted armor like those. So we are replacing them that matches your Knight's style." Cyrus explained.

Ah just like Grazel after he collect the Sun King. I nodded and Cyrus mentioned me to him. Me, and Yulie, and followed Cyrus to the armory i looked around the armory to found a countless selection of armors, weapons, and other mishap. I even saw Framboise that cat lady that makes you a Incorruptus prototype. She sees me looking around and ask "Huh? Aren't you a little young to be in here?" "I'm on a mission Mrs..." I paused pretending i don't know her.

"Oh um where are my manners. I am Framboise one of Balandor's royal scholars." She introduced herself. "I'm Bailey. Captain Cyrus said there's an armor ready for me." I said. "What mission are you going to?" Framboise ask. "Rescue the princess and your speaking to an Incorruptus pactmaker." I said as she widen her eyes. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Um uh this is strange to ask but uh can i see your Knight Ark please?" She ask.

I nodded and The Black Knight's Ark appeared in my hand. She gasp and said "The Black Knight's Ark." The Ark disappeared and i said "Framboise i'm sorry but i got a mission to start." She nodded and ask "Uh can we see each other again?" "If we're lucky." I told her as she walked back to her post.

I walked to Cyrus who is talking to a vendor. "So is it ready?... Good." Cyrus talked to him. Cyrus turned to me as the vendor walked out with a set of armor I haven't seen. The armor chest plate is shape like Dinavas' except the feathers on it are gold, the leggings are black, with gold linings, the boots they are black, with a red bottom, the gloves are black with painted red feathers on the fingers, the shoulder pads, they are gold with black markings, and finally the helmet it's shaped like Dinavas' head except the beak is red and their are eyeholes, with the beak opened a little for air supply, and their are real feathers on the top for hair that looked red, and their are red wings on the back that look like they can be usable.

"Are the wings usable?" I ask. Cyrus ask the same to the vendor and he reply "Yes you just need to push the button on the left hand of it and you will fly." I looked at the left gauntlet to see a gold button. I told the vendor "Sir... you shouldn't have done this amount of work. It all looks expensive." "Oh nonsense. The castle pay proudly to help." The vendor said.

I looked and saw a changing room. I took the armor and walked toward it. It sure was a struggle trying to get it on but i've done it. I got out without the helmet on and they saw me. "Where's the helmet?" Yulie ask. "I decided not to put it on her just wanted to see how you like wearing this." I said. "You look great." Cyrus said. "Yeah you are." Yulie said. I smiled and put on the helmet i saw was the eyeholes, and i breath a little that feel like a breeze.

"Now you look ready." Cyrus said with a smile. Yulie nodded. I smiled again behind the helmet. "Come on let's find the others." I said in a different voice as they nodded. We found everyone at Rapacci wines since i know they have to tell him first. Rapacci saw me and yelp "A Black Knight!" Everyone turned around to see us.

"I guess you all are ready?" I ask as i removed my helmet. They smiled and nodded. "Yeah just have to tell Rapacci first." Leonard said. Leonard is wearing some armor that resemble the White Knight except the shoulder pads are smaller and their is no helmet. Vet is wearing some white armor with blue stripes, and has new boots that are blue. Cass is still wearing her bronze armor except the gauntlets are black, and the boots are yellow, and she has a helmet with no armor cover.

Eldore still looks the same. For Yulie she is wearing a full collection of Traveler Armor. Before we left Cyrus said "Wait. Bailey before you and everyone else leave i have a gift for you." He then gave me a sword. I unsheathed it and looked the blade. It's black with a red hilt, and a gold bottom. The scabbard is gold at the bottom, and top black all over, and has a red ruby on it.

"What's it called?" I ask him. Cyrus said "I have think over naming it Black Bane." Black Bane? Nice. I nodded and said "Captain Cyrus i will gladly use this sword." Cyrus smiled before giving us a farewell. Rapacci ask "What just happened?" Cass answered "The captain just nave to give my brother a sword." "And now are we set?" I ask. "Yeah we got a Crystal Camera to take pictures." Leonard said.

I strapped Black Bane on my hip to use for combat. We all exited to Greydall Plane. While everyone was talking with Eldore giving the directions i looked around Greydall see a lot of Kibble, and Polkan. Then i saw someone being attack by a Vespid. I have to save him but... Never mind the stinger. I pushed the button on my armor and the wings popped out that everyone looked and i fly to the sky and rushed toward the Vespid. I tackled it before it can stung it's prey.

The Vespid looked at me and buzzed it's wings angrily. It tried to sting me but i dodge it unsheathed Black Bane and sliced the Vespid from it's stinger. Without it's main weapon and bleeding out greatly the Vespid ran out of there. I landed as the wings return to it's position. The guy who i rescued said "Thank you. I would've been stung!" I looked at him and said "Your welcome."

The guy then made a high retreat to Balandor. Eldore said "So even with an intimidating appearance you still save some one." "I want to save this world." I said. "So what you concurred your fear of bugs like the Vespids?" Leonard ask. I glared at him combined with the armor it scared the crap out of him. "I didn't care about it." I said as i look at the sky. "Fears come second. That's what i taught myself." I said.

"That's a good thing to taught yourself." Cass said. "Most definitely." Vet said. I knew we are going to face the Ahwhanee soon so I decided not to get Dinavas involve till later. We walked toward the path to Nodira Tunnels. The beasts like Wild Boars, and Fatal Flowers are nothing then we stopped and i saw it. The White Beast and Lord Of Greydall Plain: Ahwhanee.

"So they know." Leonard said. "No Leonard that is a wild beast what i heard from the books it's the lord of Greydall Plain." I explained. "Well i don't like the way it's looking back at us." Yulie said. "Well somehow i don't think it wants a bullyrub!" Leonard joked. Cass hissed and smacked Leonard at the back of the head. "No time for jokes idiot!" Cass yelled as Leonard rubbed his head.

The Ahwhanee jumped down and roared before i yelled "Get ready!"

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	6. Love confession!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

We took out stances to fight the Ahwhanee. "It's weak against slashes!" I yelled for them. We are slashing the Ahwhanee's legs as it yelps in pain. It's yelps sounds a lot more like whistles. The Ahwhanee did an icy sigh almost freezing Cass on the spot. Eldore did a fireball on the Ahwhanee's leg. I told him "Eldore do those Fireballs on it's head!" Eldore nodded before doing just that.

"I thought you said your done being the leader." Cass said. "I changed my mind." I said as she nodded. Soon the Ahwhanee roared. The Ahwhanee is enraged! Oh enraged means it's attacks are more powerful but lowers it's defence. The Ahwhanee then did it's Opress attack. It's Opress means it slams into an opponent by slamming the ground with it's body. I pressed the button and fly out of the way.

The Ahwhanee looked up and jumped up. I tried to dodge it's attack but it was too fast as i was slammed to the ground with a grunt as Black Bane landed with it's tip in the ground beside me. Leonard went to me and ask "Are you alright?" "Yeah." I said. Vet did a combo named Sin: Wrath. He back slashed, and slashed.

Yulie cast heal to heal Eldore who got hit by the beast a while back. I saw the Ahwhanee glowing and there is some ice coming out of it's mouth. I realized it's reading Glacial Tooth. "BLOCK!" I yelled. They put their shields, and blades up as it did it's thing. It damaged us but not much. "This damn beast!" Leonard yelled. "First off: Language! Second: Your right!" I yelled back.

"This thing is tough!" Yulie yelled. "It seems like it's to strong for us!" Vet yelled. "Not for long. Ready Leonard it's Knight time!" I yelled acting like a Power Ranger's leader. He nodded as he chanted **"O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword..." "O Dinavas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows..." "...Grant me your power!"** We chanted as the White Knight's Ark appeared in Leonard's hand it looks like a gauntlet. The Black Knight's Ark appears in front of me.

Leonard slid a short sword iinto the Ark and i readied my Ark. And we finished **"VERTO!"** Leonard's Ark opened and a Blue Incorruptus Symbol growed big as i pulled the blade out of my Ark. Leonard was standing on the Blue Circle as he floats, and raise her hand. I saw Wizel behind him and he plunge his hands in his chest. I did the same.

Both of the Incorruptus' eyes glowed before we did our poses. **"Ready Leonard?"** I ask the White Knight pactmaker. He nodded. The Ahwhanee roared before it did another Opress. We both dodged we both slash on it' head as it yelp. The Ahwhanee is about to do it's Behemoth Dash until Leonard used his Break Strike to weaken it's legs. I did a slash which caused it to go Off-Balance.

Me and Leonard both kept slashing. The Ahwhanee then roared before it charged at Leonard. I ran up in front of him and ran to the Ahwhanee. It tried to attack me but i leaned down to dodge and i grab it and put it over my shoulder. As it squirmed i fly up to the sky and throw it to a cliff where it was destroyed. "Nice." Vet remarked.

We heard it roared before it charged at me with Behemoth Dash ready. It hit me and i was knocked Off-Balance. **"Hn so this is what the guys who were Off-Balance feel."** I said silently. The Ahwhanee charged up a Glacial Tooth before something helped me up. How do i do a Break Strike? **_"You just thrust very hard."_** I heard Dinavas said in my head.

I thrust with all my strength and the Ahwhanee recoiled from that as i hear the Break Chance bell. I slashed it's leg as it roared and went Off-Balance again. Me and Leonard kept slashing it's head. Then Leonard did a Divine Slash and i did a Strong Slash as the Ahwhanee roared weakly before it fell to the floor dead.

Me and Leonard went back to our human forms before Leonard said "Got him!" "What a brute." Vet said. "I'll say." Cass, and Yulie said. "Indeed." Eldore said. "But beasts like them don't attack humans without provocation. They are angry because of the Knight's awakening." I said. "So what are you saying the Knight's power makes them go on a rampage?" Yulie ask. "Yes." Eldore answered for me.

"Then this fella was never a bad guy? I'm sorry." Leonard said sadly. "No need to feel sorry." I said as we walked to the path again. The enemies that blocked the way are nothing. We soon reached the cave. "This must be the way in. Look how big!" Leonard said. "People whisper about the Nordia Tunnels but i'm about to walk through them!" Yulie said.

"Not today though. Right here we set up camp." I said. Everyone besides Eldore looked at me in shock. "What are you talking about!?" Yulie ask. "Scared to go through a cave?" Leonard ask. I glared at him and yelled "STOP SAYING I'M SCARED OF SOMETHING YOU MORON!" Leonard stepped back shocked. I sigh and said "We need to rest." "Why should we we got to save Cisna." Vet said. "You made a promise to her parents." Cass said.

"Course i did. I mean look at Eldore." I said. We all looked at him as I explained "See? He's elderly when he's tired his spells grow weak. You think we can go through Nordia Tunnels without them? And do you have a death wish?" "Bailey is right. We set up camp and rest for the night." Eldore said. "I'll go get the firewood." I said. "I'm coming to." Yulie said. "Alright. Leonard here." I said as i gave him my bow. "What's this for?" He ask.

"You going to hunt." I said. Ignoring his groans, and complaining i said to Vet "Vet you stay here with Eldore. The old man's gotta rest." He nodded. "Cass can you please go get some water?" I ask my older sister. "Yes." Cass nodded. We all left. While me and Yulie were hunting for firewood she sees something. "Let's use that." She said as she points to it. I looked at what she's staring. A Treeant.

"It is made of wood. But i don't got enough strength to transform again." I said. "Come on." Yulie said. "Begging now?" I ask. She made a frowny face and made the 'Verge Of Tears' expression. That old trick damn. I don't want to see someone cry since i saw some kids crying when their bullied. Giving up i said "Okay okay let's kill the thing." She made a happy face and nodded.

It was a hassle trying to kill it. But we manage to do it. Me and Yulie have to pull it back which is hard by it's weight. We manage to get it back and everyone stared at us as we breath heavily. "Here's a thought Yulie. Don't try this at home." I said as she nodded. "How did you..." Vet trailed off. "Yulie went to the 'Verge Of Tears' expression." I answered.

Soon we made a fire and Leonard gave me my bow back. What he hunted was a few Boars, and a Polkan. Boars are like pigs so they can be a good choice for Pork. I used Black Bane to make me do some work. "Does anyone know how to cook?" Eldore ask. "My brother can." Cass said. "Me, and Yulie never tried." Leonard said. "I never even got a chance to learn it." Vet said.

"Me, and Cass can. But i think she deserves a break." I said as Cass smiled. They looked at me. "You know how to cook?" Leonard ask. "Yeah my father is an excellent cook." I said as i removed my helmet. I gotten everything done. Using some sticks and a big rock that looks like a plate over the fire we made with the Treeant it makes a homemade pan. I cut some slices from the Boar and ask "Is anyone a Vegan?"

They all looked at each other before shaking their heads no. I spotted a bush. I see some plants. I walked toward it and squeeze them. What i learned in Social Studies in High School is spices come from plants. I catch some of the fallen pedals. I sniffed them and notice this is black pepper. I squeeze the other and sniffed it. Salt. Good.

I walked back over with the spices in tow. I combined them and rubbed the packs of meat with them as everyone watches me. I laid a chop on the pan as we heard it sizzle. I looked over and saw a long rock that looks like a spatula. K took it walked to the nearby lake and washed it off. After i dried it i walked back and saw a lot of steam from it. I flipped it over and saw a little dark peach on that side.

After i got it off after a couple of more minutes. I looked for something. I saw a dagger. A little old but still works. I wiped it and made a little stab at the meat with it. After it got pass it easily i know it's done. I grabbed one of the rock plates me and Yulie founded a while back and set it on one. I gave it to Leonard as he took it and i set another piece on it. Leonard use a knife he snatched from Cisna's coming of age ball and cut i little piece off.

He stab the piece with it and took it in his mouth. He chewed it and swallowed it. Everyone looked at him, except me who i was concentrated to make sure the other chop doesn't get overcooked, or undercooked. Leonard widen his eyes before he took another bite. After he swallowed it he ask "Aw man! Where did you learn to cook like that?" "My father before and after he got MS." I answered as i flipped the chop.

After we had our supper we relaxed as Yulie said "*Sigh* That was the best kind of meat i ever ate." "Indeed." Eldore said. Then i saw one of the Bigelows flying toward us. "Hey look i think we have a connection with Cisna." I said as everyone looked at the Bigelow. "Foz show us." Eldore said as the Bigelow landed on a log.

Foz's eyes glowed before we see a hologram of Cisna without her crown looking sad. "Cisna!" I called out. Cisna looked around at the sudden voice before she spotted the Bigelow that is with her and said "Huh? Hello? A Bigelow! Then someone out there must be able to see me." "Yes Princess we can." I told her. Leonard looked in jealousy as Cisna ask "Huh? Bailey!? Your alive!" "Thanks to Eldore. Looks like your safe." I told her.

"Yes yes i'm safe. They have me locked up in this room but other then that... Please tell me how are my people?" Cisna ask. "Their okay. A little shaken up but fine. Cyrus, and Sarvain are their to comfort them." I told her. "Their waiting for Your Highness' return." Eldore said. "And we have been sent to rescue you. Don't worry." Cass said. "I see." Cisna said.

"Princess can you please tell us where you are?" Leonard ask. "Well. I see sand endless golden sand." Cisna said. "A desert!" Yulie said. "Yeah the Langish Desert where the city of Albana is located at." I said. "Bailey. Promise me you'll not die." Cisna said. Placing an arm on my chest i said with pride "I promise my princess." Cisna gasp and said "Someone's coming!"

She hanged up as Leonard "Wait Princess!" I only stared at the spot where she disappeared. "The Langish Desert. That's where some ruins from the White Knight, and the Black Knight are located at." Eldore said. What? Dinavas also has an artifact missing? Never mind i told everyone "Let's rest." Everyone before i ask Leonard "Leonard why are you jealous?" Leonard widen his eyes.

Everyone looked at him. Yulie ask "Leonard you have a crush on Cisna do you?" "Uh... i... uh..." Leonard trailed off. "Leonard you heard what Bailey said at the castle. He only ask Cisna to dance because she was sad." Cass said. "Yet your still jealous?" I ask. Leonard knowing he's been caught sigh and admitted "Look Cisna's smile was on my eyesight since she did it when we were kids. Yes i have a crush on her. But since you ask her to dance, and promise her parents to keep her safe, and you promise her not to die i grow jealous each day." Everyone stared at him in shock. So i won Cisna's heart after all. Cass said to Leonard to threaten him "Leonard don't even think Bailey, and Cisna are gonna be a..."

"It's okay Cassie. Since i ask Cisna to dance, and make those promises i feel the same feeling i felt when me, and my regular girlfriend met each other. I think... me and Cisna _are_ gonna be boyfriend, and girlfriend." I confessed in true honesty as i stare at the starry sky. Everyone even Leonard stared at me in disbelief as Yulie ask "Aren't you even a little to young for her?"

"Do you even know what age she is?" I ask her. "She looks 19 and you look 13." Yulie said. After a moment of silence i told her "... Maybe you didn't hear me back at Parma. I'm 15 and Cisna's father told everyone Cisna is now 18." "So your 3 years younger then her?" Vet ask. "Yes Vet." I answered. "Oh i forgot." Yulie said.

"No worries. Come on everyone let's get some sleep." I said as everyone nodded and went to bed.

* * *

 **There you go. So maybe i may pair up with Cisna. But let's see in the future. Be sure to review!**


	7. A new Incorruptus!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles! ENJOY!**

* * *

After the morning got to our eyes we woke up. "Everyone up?" I ask groggy. I looked around and saw everyone is still asleep. Typical. Just typical. I saw something beside me. I widen my eyes. It is my phone. A white ALCATEL onetouch. I turned it on and saw a full battery. I see the Ghost Of Sparta Kratos from the God Of War series on the lockup screen.

Yes i also played M rated games but I wasn't scared or oppose by any of their stuff. I swipe the screen and typed the password 'dust'. I saw everything is there and God Of War 2's cover on the screen. I saw in the clock that it is 9:23. Suddenly a hand snatched it. "Hey!" I yelled. It was Yulie staring at it in confusion. "What's this?" Yulie ask.

"Just a piece of technology which comes from where me, and Cass lives." I explained. "How does it work?" She ask. "Lot's of things. The purpose of it is communicate with each other though I doubt it will get anything. It's called a phone by the way." I explained. Yulie stare at it before seeing the 'SAO launcher' app. She wondered what it is and accidentally pressed it.

She was startled as the sound effect was made. It woke, Leonard, and Vet up. "What's that sound?" Vet ask still groggy. Leonard yawned. "Yulie can i please have that back?" I ask. She nodded and gave it back. I looked at the screen and deactivated the SAO launcher app. I pressed the contacts app and called Mom.

But all i got was "The contact your trying to reach is not available." I hang up after that. I saw that Cass, and Eldore are still sleeping. After i got them up we went to Nordia tunnels. "So this is what it looks like inside..." Leonard said in awe. "Looks like a mining site." Cass said. "Yeah." I said. "These enormous tunnels link Greydall Plain to the Langish Desert on the other side of the mountains. Something about the stench coming off the walls makes the beasts here mad with anger." Eldore said.

"So we would be careful right?" Vet ask. "Yes Vet we should. We'd best go forward with care also." Eldore answered. "Hey Yulie think you can handle it?" I ask. "Why wouldn't i? Eldore make it sound so inviting." Yulie said with her arms wrapped each other. "We have to keep going. The Princess needs us." Leonard said.

"He's right for Cisna." Cass said. "For Cisna." We all agreed. I walked ahead and said "Everyone i've seen the map of this place so follow me." Leonard ask "Does he know everything?" "Course not." Cass said. We battled some Watersporng Spiders and their webs are sticky. Talk about annoying. Yulie, or Leonard helped me get out of the webs.

We ran into a Fire Elemental. "What's that?" Leonard ask. "A Fire Elemental. Rare creatures to defeat. It gives us more battle experience." I said. Vet ask "Ever ran into one?" "No. But i studied them." I answered. I charged and did a Backslash. It glowed in anger before it fired a Fireball but i blocked them.

After we dealt with it with Vet barley conscious we went to the gate to find it locked. "Locked." Leonard said. "We need to find a key." Eldore said. "No need." I said. I feel everyone staring at me as i pulled out a hairpin i snatched from my world and started to pick the lock. After i unlocked it i ask everyone "Hey have any of you guys know of Cyrus' past?" They looked at me and Eldore said "No. Why?"

"Cyrus had a great past. Even though me and Cass lived far away. We know of his past." I answered. "Why is his past great?" Yulie ask. "Well..." I said.

* * *

 _Flashback starts:_

Me: Cyrus had done Valtos, and Floraine a great service. He had recovered Floraine's necklace and brought it back to her thus gaining an audience with Valtos.

 _I was on a chair with a Blue Clear Rock Candy PS3 controller in my hands staring at the screen. I saw Cyrus as a young boy looking at the King, and Queen. Valtos said "You must be our young hero. I am told that you are the one who found the queen's necklace. Thank you lad. You have recovered something that is greatly treasured by my family. We owe you a great debt."_

 _Cyrus made some sounds with nervousness in his voice as the guard beside him said "Well? Say something." "It's all right. I think We desire this young man a reward. Is there something you desire my boy?" Valtos ask. Cyrus didn't say anything as Valtos understand his body language "I see... Well how about this? From now on i give your permission to call me 'Father.' In return will you promise to work hard for Balandor?" Valtos offered._

 _Cyrus was surprised and the guard ask also surprise "Your grace! You're going to make this child a vassal?" Valtos got out of his Throne and walked toward Cyrus whole the guard bowed. Valtos placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Look at him. Look at his eyes. Do you see anyone in this castle with eyes as clear or as bright? Someday this child will protect this realm i am quite certain. Look Floraine my queen. You see it to don't you?"_

 _"Yes. I do." Floraine said with a smile. Cyrus gasp._

* * *

"...And that's why." I finished. They were proud of the captain. "Wow." Yulie said. "I should've known Cyrus was that strong toward Balandor." Leonard said. "My my." Eldore said. "I think Floraine was proud of him bebefore this stuff happens." Cass said. "She is now with Valtos." Vet said. _**"Now that's called true royalty."**_ I heard Dinavas said in my head. "Come on were almost out." Eldore said.

We ran toward a part where it's crawling with Magi one of them yelled "Intruders!" After we dealt with them we ran toward Leonard said "I see the exit!" Then we saw him Kara as Dragius again. "It's him!" Leonard said. "Who's he?" Cass ask. "For your question: I am General Dragius slayer of King Valtos, and the Black Knight's Original Pactmaker... until your worthless brother took it." Kara said as she glares at me.

"That's because you lost connection with it." I said. "You scum... give us back the princess!" Leonard yelled in anger. "Oh i'm afraid not. On the contrary I believe you and him have something for me. The Knight's Arks belongs to us. Worthless little things like you two have no right to claim them. Hand them over you two. Now!" Kara yelled. "Never if it means Grazel to rule the world with the Incorruptus' power Dragius!" I yelled.

"Or not until you release Princess Cisna!" Leonard yelled. Kara chuckled before saying "You two seem to have mistaken this for some kind of negotiation." She jumped down and said "Enough talk! We'll settle this with our blades." Before she pulled out her Blood Saber. "You took the words right out of my mouth!" Cass yelled.

We charged and slashed but Kara either blocked, or dodged our attacks. She did a Tourbillon as we all got push back. I looked around and saw she have just kicked Cass to the ground i yelled "Get in heck away from my sister you freak!" As i charged. Kara looked to see and blocked a strike. "I still could not forget what you did to me back at Balandor. You humiliated me. Me! General Dragius! Now i will have my revenge." Kara said in pure hatred.

"Try as you might you can't. Good always prevails Dragius." I countered. "Not this time." Kara said. We slashed and slashed as Leonard and Eldore joined with Cass and Vet using heal for Cass. We kept slashing as Kara blocks and she slashes back soon she did a upward slash to push us back. "Very well. It's time to bring this absurdity to a close." Kara said.

So Kara has something to fight us when she goes like that. **_"Bailey that isn't my original Pactmaker i sense it. That is not Kara."_** Dinavas said. I widen my eyes. What!? That Dragius is not Kara!? How... **"O Flameia, summoner of fire, princess of the ancient flames, grant me your power."** Dragius said as a couple of fireballs appeared in his hands. He made a circle with his fingers in the air. **"Verto."** Dragius finished as a orange Incorruptus symbol appeared in the middle of the circle.

The flames disappeared as Dragius is surrounded in flames. I saw an Incorruptus behind him. This Dragius is a female one. She and the Incorruptus are engulfed in flames. I see that she's gone and the Incorruptus' eyes glowed before it summoned a Axe with flames for the blade. "Oh great!" Leonard said. "How the!? So this villain has one of the Athwani Knights?" Eldore ask.

Athwani also made their own Incorruptus? That was never in the series! I looked at the Incorruptus. It is a female Incorruptus with a plate of orange armor with a orange cape. Black boots, orange leggings with gold linings, it's hair looks like it's lava, and their is no helmet just a face like the Sun King, and the Moon Maiden it is white with a frown and has flame eyebrows. The Incorruptus' name is Flameia right?

"What do we do!?" Yulie ask. "The Flame Princess... Otherwise know as 'Firerobe' in the Dogma Legends." Eldore said. "Wait a minute. How did he have a female Knight?" Leonard ask totally confused. "Leonard Dragius is a different personality it is like a trick. A lot of people play as him. This one is a female with an Incorruptus." I explained.

"Bailey what Incorruptus is that?" Cass ask. I whispered in her ear "Cass i think we tweaked the series! This Incorruptus never showed up! Plus the Athwani never made Incorruptus." She looked shocked. "Bailey it's Knight time!" Leonard yelled. I nodded and we said **"O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword.../O Dinavas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** We finished as we activated our Arks.

We transformed and do our poses. **"Even with an Incorruptus like that Dragius you'll still lose!"** I said to her. Dragius chuckled as she said in a hollow voice **"Let's see if that's true."** Leonard yelled **"Now were talking! Knights vs. Knight!"** "We'll just stay here!" Yulie yelled. I nodded. All of us charged and attacked as we blocked the strikes.

Leonard slashed but Dragius blocked it and tried to do a shatter but i blocked it for Leonard and created aa Shockwave to push her back. She didn't move an inch and jumped on me. We fell to the floor as i pushed her off me. She tried to strike but Leonard blocked it for me. He help me get up as Dragius kicked him to the floor. I tired to do a Clemency but she grabbed one of my wings and pulled me down. She punched my armored face. I stepped back while holding my face. That actually hurt. I tried to do a strong slash but she tackled me to the ground and left me there. Leonard then grabbed Dragius from behind but she freed herself from his grip and slashed at his leg.

 **"Bastard! Fight fair!"** Leonard yelled. **"Language! And don't say that infront of a girl!"** I yelled at him. I got up but she did a Death Driver that knocked me Off-Balance. As Leonard tried to fight her on his own i rested. I thought _Dinavas... do you know some way to beat this Athwani Incorruptus? **"Yes use my strongest ability. The Critical strike."**_ Dinavas said. But that takes time and she'll use a Break Strike.

Better safe then sorry. I got up and get it ready. Dragius sees what i'm about to do and trys to stop me but Leonard blocks the way. I yelled **"LEONARD DUCK!"** Leonard duck as i did the ability while Dragius said **"Oh sh-"** She blocked it in time. She stumbled back on one knee as she muttered **"Astonishing. Their power is already growing... And all i accomplished by fighting them was to give the wretches more battle experience."**

She use flames to teleport out of there. Leonard and i transformed back as Leonard cussed "Bastard." "Leonard what did i just say?" I ask while glaring at him. "It seems you and him are not the only pactmakers." Eldore said. "Just what exactly is going on?" Yulie ask. "The Dogma Legends speaks of 5 knights. And those Magi already have one of them but Bailey snatched it of course. It appears they want the whole collection for themselves. Gods help us all if they manage to get them." Eldore answered.

"Then possibly you know of the Flame Princes? She wasn't in the books i read." I said. "True. The Athwani also made 5 knights and it seems like the Magi have one of them. They want the whole collection also." Eldore said. "Does something happen if the Knights come together?" Yulie ask. "Only with Yshrenia's it would bring about the Final Awakening." Eldore said. "It was the last verse of the book but o can't say what it is do you Eldore?" I ask. He shooked his head no. "We'll what about Athwani's?" I ask.

"They say that the Reincarnation of a great king can use their power to battle for good." Eldore answered. "What about all 10?" Leonard ask. "That i don't know." Eldore answered. "Eldore who's the great king?" I ask. "I can't remember his name. But i know he is Mureas' husband." Eldore answered. I froze. So Mureas has a husband. "Well me and Bailey wouldn't worry. The Magi will never get our Knights. We swear it." Leonard said.

"Yeah." I nodded. We head out while i think about this great king. "Well i think we found the desert." Leonard said. I felt a pain in my head as i grunted and hold it. "Our next destination is Albana so-" "We camp right?" Leonard ask. "Huh? Well yes." Eldore answered. The pain increases until it feels like i'm being stabbed. I screamed as stepped back. "Bailey!? What's wrong!?" Leonard yelled. "Head hurting!" I said through my clench teeth.

I felt some hands grabbed me and Yulie said "Just calm down!" Another jot gone through as I screamed again. Then i passed out from the pain.

* * *

 _I appear in a castle looking in ruins. I see some soldiers fighting each other. I see the Sun King with a Gigas. Then i see someone that looks like Cisna. With a man with a crown, blue robe, green pants, black shoes, a trimmed mustache, green eyes, and holding a blade. "Raithwall please come on!" The Cisna look alike said. "Mureas the people are dying! If i don't do something soon Athwani will fall!" Raithwall yelled._

 ** _"Hehe. Really Raithwall? Is this all you_ _got!?"_** _The Sun King taunted. "Shut up Madoras! I will fight for my country!" Raithwall yelled. So that guy must be Mureas' husband. Also the Sun King is Madoras' original Incorruptus. **"Is that so? Then by all means come and try!"** Madoras yelled. **"Hey Emperor lame ass!"** A voice yelled. Madoras looked behind him to see the White Knight with his sword tightly clenched._

 _The White Knight charged but Madoras just pushed it back as it revert back to normal. Then Madoras crushed it's pactmaker using his foot. **"Another fool. Betrayal can never be forgiven."** Madoras said before everything went dark._

* * *

 **Be sure to review and i made the Flame Princess.**


	8. Albanan Assassins!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles only the OCs. ENJOY!**

* * *

I woke up at night only seeing Leonard at the campfire. How long was i out? I groaned as i sat up and only Leonard noticed. "Bailey! We were worried!" Leonard said worried about me passing out. "Sorry Leonard. How long was i out?" I ask him. "A few hours. Only i was up." Leonard answered. Wow a few hours. Hey Dinavas what was that flashback i just have? **_"What flashback?"_** He ask. Oh nevermind.

I stand up and about to fall until Leonard caught me at the last second. I saw Foz Eldore's Bigalow flying toward us so i told Leonard it and we follow Foz to a lake. His eyes' glowed before we saw a hologram of Cisna standing on the water as Leonard yelped "Oh!" "Bailey? You look terrible! What happened!?" Cisna ask clearly shocked. "Don't worry only a flashback." I told her.

"Oh well. Hello you two we meet again." Cisna said with a smile. "H... hi..." Leonard said slowly. "Oh... did i wake you two up? I'm sorry." Cisna said. "No-no it's fine! I couldn't sleep at all." Leonard said. "And i just got out of my unconscious state but i'm fine now." I said to her. "Oh you two came along. What luck!" Cisna said. "Noy only that we also came across King Valtos' murderer General Dragius. He also has one of the Atwhani Knights Flameia the Flame Princess." I told her.

"Flameia..." Cisna said. "Yeah. Truth be told the Bigelows are sensing where you are." I said. "How much i wanted to talk to you two." Cisna said with a smile. "Cisna... who do you like best? I saved you from threats when Bailey wasn't there. And Bailey promised your parents to keep you safe." Leonard said. I looked at him as Cisna blushed.

"I... uh..." Cisna stammered. "Leonard isn't it a bit to early?" I ask him. "... Yeah it's to early. Besides if it weren't for you two where would i be? Dead. Among the castle's ashes. I owe you two no less then my life." Cisna told us with a smile. "It was nothing... Nn... anyway never mind that." Leonard said. "Where are you now?" I ask her. Cisna looked around and said "I'm not certain. All i see is endless desert. The ship has landed here amidst the sand. Wait. I think i see a town through the window." "Albana!" I said knowing what it is.

"Just sit tight! We're coming. We're going to rescue you!" Leonard said. Cisna placed a hand on her chest and said "I know you two are Bailey, and Leonard. I believe in you two." "Princess..." Me, and Leonard trailed off. She walked toward us and she grabbed my hand and soon i saw her in person again with me wearing my original clothes i looked around and couldn't find Leonard.

"Please call me Cisna." Cisna said. Oh tell me i'm dreaming. Then me and Cisna started dancing in the water while glowing blue flowers were below us. I'm having a great time to be honest. I wish this would last forever too bad i won't get the chance. After a while of this me, and Cisna, along with Leonard were back in our armor.

"I wish we can talk some more... but i have to be careful. See you two soon... Leonard, and Bailey." Cisna said before her hologram form disappeared. "Good bye Cisna." Me, and Leonard said. I looked over my shoulder to see Yulie. She didn't even notice that i am staring at her. She looked sad. No doubt that she has a crush on Leonard. Aw well.

* * *

 **Black Monoship. (A/N: You guys do wanted to see the enemy cutscenes right?)**

Dragias walked toward Belcitane who was in deep thought before he turned to her and she said "Those cursed boys... they may be more than we bargained for Belcitane." "Indeed... it does seen that way." Belcitane said. "We cannot allow them to grow any more powerful than they already are." Dragius said. Belcitane grinned and said "I do have one suggestion my general."

Dragius looked at him and said "Go on..." "You see a pact with a Knight is foreforever which leaves us but one way to break it Isn't it obvious?" Belcitane ask while grinning. "The pactmaker's death." A voice said as they turned to see Shapur with bandages on his shoulder. "Exactly." Belcitane agreed. "Assassination? Yes of course. I take it you have a plan?" Dragius ask totally interested.

"I always do General..." Belcitane said. Shapur left as Belcitane, and Dragius talked about it.

* * *

 **With Shapur.**

Shapur walked down the hall and angrily thought _That cursed boy. Taking the Black Knight and injuring me this way. When the two of us fight again i will make sure he dies._ Shapur opened a throne room door and sees Grazel sitting in a chair with a hologram of a hooded man in it. Shapur bowed and said "My Lord."

"I take it that the Flame Princess wasn't enough?" Grazel ask with his fist on his chin. "Yes my lord. She came back and her and Belcitane are planning an assassination of them." Shapur replied. The hologram said "Really? The one who took the Black Knight knows about the king and queen's murder and we cannot allow him to live." "Of course High Priest Ledom Dragius, and her friend should do it." Grazel said.

"You mean the original pactmaker of the Black Knight?" Shapur ask. "Exactly Shapur. Get some rest. You need it when you fought that kid with Belcitane, and Dragius." Grazel ordered. "Yes my lord." Shapur said as he left. "Any news on the Snake Knight?" Grazel ask a soldier. "No my lord my kept searching it in the Lagnish Desert but no luck." The soldier said.

"I see." Grazel said. He mumbled "That guy might be the key with the princess..."

* * *

 **With the heroes.**

We were inside the Lagnish Desert and i was explaining my flashback to Eldore. "I see so Raithwall was his name." Eldore said interested. "Do you know why i have one?" I ask him. "I'm afraid i don't know. Time will tell though." Eldore answered. Yulie wiped off the sweat from her forehead and groaned "Ugh. It's hot." Leonard said "Better get used to it Yulie." "Eldore how far from Albana are we?" Vet ask.

"Albana is not as far as you might think but there are monsters in these sands." Eldore answered. "So we should keep our strength up for the battles." Cass said. My head was a little bit sore from the flashback but it will heal. Leonard said "Yeah we know Cassie." "Let's go." I said as they nodded. Kara will appear in Albana with her Gigas ready so we should be careful.

As we walk through the desert we dealt with Fire Elementals, Wild Boars, Fire Giants, and Scorpions. It was the Killer Vespids that stopped me. After Eldore was explained they dealt with them and we continued to move. We were close to Albana and we were sweating like crazy. Leonard huffed "Water..." "Look! There!" Yulie called. We looked and see the Gate of Albana.

"Albana..." Eldore said. Cass said "Finally! Thought we will be baked in this place forever!" "Where the welcomes are as hostile as the desert." Eldore finished as Cass paled a little. "Or maybe not." Cass said. I said "Come on we better get inside!" They nodded as we went inside. The Desert Town Of Albana. We're here. "Wow this place is hopping." Yulie said as Vet nodded in agreement.

"So what now?" Leonard ask. "First we need to find out if anyone's seen any black monoships." Eldore answered. "Right." Leonard replied. "Luckily a bar is the best spot to get info at." I said. In the games i played the bars are the spot for quests. If we are inside the White Knight Chronicles series we should try the bars. **_"Nice idea."_** Dinavas said. Thanks.

Cass said "Yeah. He's right." "I just don't understand your little brother." Yulie said as Cass shrugs. We walked to the bar and i looked at the stage and saw Kara wearing her pink dress, and pink slippers about to dance. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see a girl. She has red lipstick, brown dress, black pants, red hair to her middle back, red slippers, and has orange eyes.

"Hi there. What brings you here?" She ask. I guess she is one of the waiters. "Just wanted to know something." I replied. "Know what?" She ask. "If any of you seen a black monoship." I answered. "Sorry i haven't seen one. And take your seat Kara is about to dance." She said as we take our seats. Cass, i, and Vet have to stand up. While Leonard went to ask anyone about the black monoship i stare at Kara dancing.

Man she is good. She noticed i was gawking and smirked and stepped down. The waiter from before said to me "It's rare for guys to dance with Kara. Your one of them." Oh boy. "It's no good no one's talking." Leonard groaned. "Huh? You guys feel something weird?" Cass said before Kara started to dance around me. "Yeah like were being watched. Look at Bailey though." Yulie chuckled.

"Maybe because were strangers." Vet said. I didn't notice Kara took my hand until she begin to pull me to the stage to continue dancing, and the waiter followed. Me, and Kara danced for a little while while she has a fire burning in her eyes. In fast reflex i stopped a stab at the neck from her knife, that i smirked, and Kara glared.

"That was a real nice try Kara." I told her. "Knight taking scum." Kara said in that accent of hers. I'll admit that voice is much better that her Dragias one. She moved her hand out of mine and tried to make a stab that dodge and chop her neck a little. She grunted and move back. Her arm has stopped a little. Soon i felt another knife pressed against my neck. I manage to get out of their before it can be slit.

I looked to see the waiter glaring with the knife. Two assassins of the Magi? "Hey leave my brother alone!" Cass yelled as she tried to slash with her axe but the waiter evade it, and mange to make a little cut at her arm. Leonard tried to slash but Kara manage to evade. Eldore knocked one of the guards on the table. Yulie knocked one out using a bottle. Vet also mange to make one tripped.

We were surrounded while Kara, and the waiter give us some smirks. "Um were are surrounded." Yulie said. "What did we do!?" Leonard ask. The waiter said "You all! Step outside!"

* * *

We were outside. Leonard yelled "We didn't do anything to you two, or your friends. Want do you two want with us!?" "Need we spell it out? You're all looks and no smarts pretty boy." Kara said. "Simple-we want you dead." The waiter said. "Leonard. Careful. They got an ace up there sleeves." Eldore said. "Your telling us." I said. Then Kara, and the waiter ordered "Take them out!"

Yulie taunted "I've beat up monsters a lot prettier than you." They weren't hard. After that we looked at the two smirking assassins. All of a sudden i felt something gone through my head. "Eldore...!" Leonard said. "Whats..." I stopped. "So you two sense it too. There's something very different about those women." Eldore said.

"We see you know how to fight. Bravo. But we're not through yet! Ready Leah?" Kara ask. "Let's do it Kara!" The waiter Leah said. They pulled out familiar grey cards i know about and they both chanted **"Adveni."** The cards glowed before a red light emerged from their chests as a bright light appears. The light dims. We saw the two assassins were replaced with two giant monsters known as Gigas.

The purple wolf gigas is the Alphamiden Gigas, Kara. And the other a giant Rhinoceros Beetle Gigas, the Counter Gigas, Leah. "What are those!?" Yulie ask. "Are those... Hey! Are they... more Knights?" Leonard ask. Eldore answered "No. Those are Gigases." Eldore answered. "Gigases?" Cass ask. "Beasts summoned from the magic plane. The pactmakers surrenders there bodys and the beast's power enters their flesh. Beast and humans then fuse into one." Eldore explained.

"I'm still confuse by all this knight stuff. Don't make it worse..." Leonard said. "Figure it out later Leonard! Right now we need you, and Bailey's Knights!" Yulie said. "Ready?" I ask. Leonard nodded and we chanted **"O Wizel, White warrior, wielder of the ancient sword/O Dinavas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** We activated our arks and go to our Knight forms.

 **"Let's dance!"** I taunted them. Kara, and Leah roared. While Leonard takes care of Kara, i take care of Leah. Leah used her claws but i dodge. I used my Ebon Gale which was the shockwave move to push her back. Sue stumbled a little. I did my Strong Slash while she screeched and gone Enraged. Leah did an Opress while i did a Clemency to knock her Off-Balance. After that i just slashed her endlessly. And i thrust when she doesn't gone Off-Balance anymore. She charges a move but i did a Break Strike that i heard the Break Chance bell. I thurst her lag that got her Off-Balance again. I did a triple Skewer as she roared before she, and Kara gone to her original form.

"Curse you two." They mumbled before they passed out and we went to normal. Me, and Leonard carried them to an inn so they can rest. For some reason Leah is important. She might be the pactmaker of the Flame Princess. Wait no she shouldn't. Aw well i should know in time.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	9. Don Phibianacci's message of love!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 **In the inn.**

Kara, and Leah woke up and they are confused. "Hey there." Leonard said as Leah, and Kara were alarmed. "You people!?" Kara yelled. "Tell us. What happened?" Leah ask. "The Gigases had almost completely... taken over you two..." Eldore replied. "Gigas?" Kara, and Leah ask pretending to be confused. "You two made a pact with two Gigases. They were eating into your souls bit by bit." Eldore said.

I finished for him "Eventually it would've consumed you two completely." Kara, and Leah nodded as Kara replied "Yes. We remember feeling trapped." Cass said "You two are now safe. As for the Gigases you two made pacts with we destroyed them." "Dispatched them she means." Vet said. "We promise you two. It'll trouble you two no more." Yulie said. "Thank you all." Kara said as she gives me a little peck on the cheek startling me a little as i let out a confuse "Hm?"

"Why do all this?" Leonard ask. "Our town Albana it was invaded... by a vile group all clad in black armor." Leah said. "Don Phibianacci normally protect the peace here but they paid him off and did what they wanted." Kara said. "Did these people in the black armor... tell you... to kill me, and him?" Leonard ask as he points at me.

"Yes." Leah said. Before Yulie can say her stupid sentence i quickly said "You two never wanted to do it though. What did they do to force you two?" "They took Kara's sister Lena hostage." Leah said. In case you guys are wondering Yulie's stupid sentence was "And you said 'yeah, sure' just like that?" I personally think that was rude.

"They threatened to kill her if we didn't do what they say..." Kara said. I revealed the obvious "That was only a fluke. They planned to do something to her instead of killing her. You two have been tricked." "What!? How dare they!?" Kara yelled quite angry. They plan to use Lena as a human sacrifice for an ultimate Gigas not kill her.

"Never mind that. How is it you two came by two Gigases?" Eldore said. "They forced us to take them. They said we must use them when we fought you." Leah answered. "That's terrible." Leonard said. "Oh and do you two know there their monoship was headed?" Vet ask. "It was black. Anything you can tell us will help." Leonard said. Then the maid who entered said "I saw it!"

"Oh really? You're sure?" Leonard ask in excitement. "Of course! What do you take me for you impudent pup!" The maid yelled. Unable to control my anger I yelled back "Now you listen here! Quit being rude and tell us!" Kara, Leah, and Eldore were surprised while the others were used to it. The maid stepped back startled as she said "Okay! Okay! No need to get angry." "People being rude is what makes me angry." I told her as i looked away, with my eyes closed, and arms crossed.

"Can you tell us when this was?" Cass ask. "Just yesterday. It was this huge black ship descending toward the ruins in the south. Though i can't imagine why..." The maid answered. "Then my suspicions were right. The Magi want something at those ruins." Eldore said. "We have to go after them!" Leonard said. "Please take me with you!" Kara said. "And me!" Leah agreed. They stood and Kara was about to say something until Cass said "Absolutely not! After what you two did to my brother that's unforgivable!"

"Kara's sister is kidnapped and Kara, and Leah wants to save her!" Leonard said. "I don't care." Cass said. "Why?" Yulie ask. Cass just answered "Because i said so." I sigh and facepalmed. "Besides Eldore i'm the oldest member of this group." Cass pointed out. "Actually Cassie, me, you, Yulie, Kara, and Leah are the same age." Leonard said. "That doesn't make a difference." Cass said.

"Please! Take us with you!" Kara screamed as she grabbed Cass who was startled. "And why?" Cass ask with a glare. As i checked my phone i was surprised seeing something. "Because we didn't do what they told us. Lena... they will kill her..." Leah said. I said "Hey Cass let them come." "Fine if they care that much. But i'll be keeping an eye on you two." Cass said. Leonard ask "What's that your holding Bailey?"

"My phone. Hey Cass me got a missed call... from mom." I said as Cass gasp and i turned on the voicemail and put it on speaker. "Please leave a message for-" The phone said. Then my father on the phone said "Bailey Brassell." I blushed a little. Then a tone was heard and we heard mom said "Bailey! Where are you, and your sister? We are so very worried! You two have been gone for a whole week! Please come home soon." We heard a tone.

Me, and Cass have been gone for a whole week? We only spend two and a half days here. Leah's voice is what brought me back to reality "That was your mother?" "Yeah. We use phones for communication." I said. Yulie joked "Your mother sounds like she has a Heart Attack." "That's not funny." I said. Then we heard music startling them and i felt a vibrating in my hand.

I looked at my phone to see the word 'Nano' on it. The music playing it is called the 13th Struggle from the Kingdom Hearts franchise. I swiped answer, put it on speaker and said my usual "Yello?" "Hey there Bailey b-" I quickly turned off the speaker. The group does not need know the nickname he gives me. After he finished i put it on speaker again and he ask "-How you doing?" "Helping some guys out." I answered.

"You finally getting some sun?" He ask. "Kind of." I answered. He'll think i'm crazy saying me, and Cass are in a desert. "Awesome! Hey listen me, and your dad have founded a new quest in DC Universe. Want to join?" Nano ask me. Cass snatched the phone and she said "He can't right now Nano." "Cassandra Grace Brassell! Your outside also?" Nano ask. "Yes Nano. We are just helping some joes." Cass said.

"What do you mean he can't join?" Nano ask. "He decided to be in a Gym to exercise and it takes to much of his time." Cass said. Oh that one? Seriously? "That's awesome! Well tell Bailey that he'll join sometime if he gets a chance. And he has to hurry it only lasts till the end of February." Nano said. Dammit! They scored a new quest and now i am not joining. God help me.

"I'll make sure he knows. Also if you can get Jocie on the phone sometime it will be nice." Cass said. "Alright bye." Nano said. "Bye." Cass said before she hangs up. Nano is my uncle named Brian Brassell. "Who was that?" Leonard ask. "Me, and Bailey's uncle. Nano." Cass answered. "Sounds like he's a wise man." Yulie said. "You bet he is." I smirked. "Now that Kara, and Leah are with us, and Jocie will keep us in check soon now let's save Lena." Cass said as we nodded.

~~Kara has joined as a Guest!~~

~~Leah has joined as a Guest!~~

We walked to the South Gate before Kara in black armor said "Wait. We can't get through the south gate without a pass." "And for one of those we need to talk to the don." Leah in red armor like Kara's finished for her. "Who's... the don?" Yulie ask. "Nobody here so much as breathes without his saying-so. Don Phibianacci runs Albana: he's got his fingers in every pie in town." Kara answered.

"The big cheese. Guess he's pretty scary." Yulie said. Not as scary as you think Yulie. "It sounds as though we'll have to speak with him regardless." Eldore said. "Fair enough. Come on." Leonard said. We walked to Phibianacci's mansion and saw the guards Padro, and the other i forgot what his name was. Padro ask "Yeah what do ya want?" "This here is Boss Phibianacci's mansion and-" "Need some delivery work done?" I ask them with a smile as the others stare and me in confusion with the frog duo looked surprised.

"Well yeah Boss Phibianacci's sick with love and-" "I'll get it done for ya. In return you let us talk to Don Phibianacci okay?" I ask them. The frog duo looked at each other and Padro said "Give us a sec mate." I nodded and stepped back as they turned their backs and whispered to themselves. They turned back and the guard said "We accept your offer." "Great so what am i delivering, and who is it for?" I ask.

"Straight to the point eh? I like that. Boss Phibianacci wants this letter sent to a love bird named Verruca at the northern oasis." Padro answered while handing me Don Phibianacci's letter to Verruca. "Hold on! Why can't you two deliver it yourselves?" Cass ask with suspicion. The frog duo looked at each other and the guard replied "Mmm well you might ask that: reasonable enough question. But who'd want any part of this stupid-" Padro quickly hit him to get him to stop talking.

I said "They are not experienced travelers like us. And i'll get this done fast." "How?" Leonard ask. "Two things: One Stay Here and don't leave. Two: Jet Black-Wings." I replied while i pressed the button in my gauntlet and my wings were popped out, and the Frog duo, Leah, and Kara started at them in awe. I jumped and took to sky high.

After i get enough air done. I looked around and saw the oasis a flew to it and landed at the edge of it. "Hello?" I ask. This is gonna take a while. After a good five minutes the water started to shake. I looked and saw a giant pink toad emerged from the water. I smiled and know it's Verruca. "Evening ma'am i'm Bailey Brassell and I brought you a letter from Don Phibianacci." I said as i handed her the letter.

She read it and got excited. She jumped back in the water. After a few seconds Verruca came back and gave me a letter. She waved and dived back to her oasis. I waved back and said "Goodbye Verruca hope we can see each other again!" I flyed back to Albana where everyone was waiting. "We thought you said you get it done fast." Leonard said. "It took her five minutes to notice." I explained.

"Oi! Back already? Did you deliver the letter to Verruca then?" The guard ask. "Oh yeah. I also got a letter from Verruca." I said as i handed Padro the letter. "Ooh very nice. I suppose we owe you..." Padro said. "We made a deal remember?" I ask. "Well yeah but things changed while you were gone." Padro said. "Like what?" I ask them. "Well Mrs. Phibianacci the boss' missus she found out about the letter right? And now it's-" "Like a war zone in there?" I ask. "Yeah!" They both replied.

"I know how to calm ladies down. I'll be more than happy to do it now." I said. "Oh really you lot? Thanks!" The guard said as they grabbed my hands. "Yes yes come come! This way!" Padro said as they pulled me there with the others following. They dragged me there and i saw a giant purple toad Don Phibianacci, and Anura his wife. Anura is giving him a lot scolding. "You don't understand Anura my sweet! My precious! Do have a heart. A man needs to have a dream sometimes. It makes life worth living! But i still love you best!" Don Phibianacci said. Sadly Anura didn't believe him and continued her scolding as he yelps.

I got between them and said "Alright. Alright now." Anura didn't listen, and Don Phibianacci is more focus on her. "Alright!" I said. They still continue what their doing. I gather my breath as Cass covered her ears knowing what's going to happen. "TIME OUT!" I shouted as they stopped what their doing, and the guards flinched a little. The party except Cass were surprised. Don Phibianacci, and Anura were startled by it.

Once everything is quiet i took a deep breath to calm down and ask calmly "Alright. What's going on here?" Anura said some stuff I didn't understand. "Do you two know what Mrs. Phibianacci is saying?" I ask the guards. "She said 'My husband is giving letters to a slimy toad named Verruca! He's been cheating on me!'" Padro translated.

I ask her "But Anura tell me. How do you know it?" Anura said some stuff as the other guard translated "She is saying 'I found out in his room when i was looking for my lipstick. Can you even believe what he's been doing behind my back?'" "1 thing to do is to forgive him." I replied surprising everyone except Cass. Padro translated whay Anura is saying "She said "Forgive him!? Are you kidding!? After what he's done!?"' "Yes. My girlfriend once gone out with another boy and i forgave her and give her another chance. I suggest you do the same good lady." I said.

Anura thought about it and said something to Don Phibianacci and he sigh in relief. But before she left she scold at him one more time as a warning as he yelps. I sigh at that. After she left Don Phibianacci said to me "I don't know how you've done it but your advice save the day... and my life." "I couldn't ignore people in need." I told him as i walked to the group. "I am told you are the one who got the letter sent to Verruca?" Don Phibianacci ask me. "Yes _Lord_ Phibianacci." I replied as i gave Padro the letter.

What? Don Phibianacci is a lord right? Since he is the ruler of Albana right? "Ohhohoho! What is your name good lad?" Don Phibianacci ask me totally feeling proud at me calling him lord. "Bailey Brassell sir." I answered. Padro said "Well then if you want you like to take a job here?" "No thanks i got my hands full. I took the delivery because i now it"s the only way for us to see your Lord." I answered.

"For what?" The other guard ask. "I believe we should talk about that after your partner reads the letter to Don Phibianacci." I said. "Okay." Padro said as he opens the letter. He cleared his throat and read

'Dear Phibianacci.

Thank yer for your kind letter. While i am very flattered i could never leave the oasis to live near you. Because i cannot live very long outside the water you see. I'm afraid our love is destined to remain uncon... unconsummated.

Love Verruca.'

"Aw. I'm sorry boss." Padro said sadly. Don Phibianacci has tears running down his eyes and yelled "No you lie! It simply cannot be!" He sobbed very loud. I went to give him a gentle pat to make him feel better. After that he said "Ahh. Alas i fear i've subjected our guests to a rather embarrassing display for which i much apologize." "That's alright. But hey i delivered your letter, and rescued you from a domestic disaster." I said.

Don Phibianacci nodded and said "Bailey since you did two great deeds for me i am in your debt. Tell me how can i relay you?" "A pass to the South gate would be nice. We are on a mission." I said to him. "A pass to the south gate? Nothing could be easier my new friend!" Don Phibianacci said. "All right!" Vet, Leonard, Leah, and Cass said. "That is hardly enough for my discharge. Oh i know how about i give you one of these sets of armor here? You need good protection." Don Phibianacci said.

I looked at one of the armors. It has a gold cover on it's forehead with sliver chain mail, gold collor, sliver boots, black gloves, a shield with a symbol, and carriying a large scimitar. I know Vet need good protection so I smiled.

* * *

We walked outside with Vet wearing one of the armors Don Phibianacci gave us. "Phibianacci is quite a character." Yulie said. "I agree." Cass said. "Before we leave let's get ready for the battle ahead." Eldore said as we nodded. "Right!" Leonard said before we walked to shop.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	10. Cobranus the Snake Knight!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs. ENJOY!**

* * *

After we got the stuff we need we walked to the south gate and we manage to enter The Sand Maze. "Across the Desert again?" Leonard groaned. Eldore ask "What's wrong? Don't want to save the princess?" "Well yeah but..." Leonard trailed off. "Blech! Sand in the mouth!" Yulie yelled spitting the sand out. "Lets get going." Vet said as they nodded. We started walking in the Desert and took care after some monsters.

After we have took care of a Scorpion we heard someone singing "Your a mean one, Mr. Grinch." I answered my phone and put it on speaker and i knew who it was. "Yes?" I ask. "Hi Bailey. Daddy said Cassie wants me to talk to you two?" Jocie ask on the phone. "Yes. Jocie we will tell you the truth but can you not tell anyone?" Cass ask her. "Bailey did you put this on speaker?" Jocie ask me.

"Yeah." I answered. "Alright. And for your question Cassie sure what's the truth?" Jocie ask. "Me, and Bailey are in a desert far from home." Cass said. "...*Laughs out loud* Your kidding right?" Jocie ask her. Yulie told her "She's saying the truth!" "Who is that?" Jocie ask. I whispered with Cass listening "That was Yulie from White Knight Chronicles me, and Cassie are inside a video game world." The party except Cass didn't hear me whispering to her. Jocie didn't say anything.

"...What did you just say?" Jocie ask me in disbelief. Cass said "He's speaking the truth." "*Gasp* Are you guys with Leonard and everyone?" Jocie ask as i turned off the speaker so the party doesn't hear. I don't want them to know about it right now. "Almost. We are now on our way to the ruins in the Lagnish Desert." Cass said. I turned the speaker back on as Jocie said "You guys only want me to know?"

"Yeah. Nano, Rayray, and everyone else will think we are crazy thinking we are in the Desert." I told her. "I'll keep you guys in check?" Jocie ask. "Yeah. Tell us what has been going on." Cass said. "Okay i'll do that." Jocie said quite excited. "Oh really you'll do that?" Leonard ask Jocie. "Why yes good faithful sir." Jocie told him. Kara said "Thank you for that loyal service my lady." "Are you this Kara they mentioned?" Jocie ask her. Jocie can't see her but recognized her voice.

"Yes i am that Kara." Kara said. "I'll keep you guys in check but on one thing: You guys tell me what you've been up to here." Jocie said. Blackmail. Darn it! "Okay but we'll only do that in towns." I told her. "Okay i got to go see you!" Jocie said. "Bye." Me, and Cass said before she hang up. "That was your cousin?" Leonard ask. "Yes Jocelyn or Jocie." Cass answered. "I trust she tell you how your home's doing?" Eldore ask.

"Totally." I told him. "We better get moving." Leonard said. We nodded. I noticed Cass staring at something so i called "Cass come on!" She snapped out of it and ran to catch up. We were almost to the ruins until we saw the Magi Swordsman. I decided to have some fun with them. I told the party to be quiet as i hide behind a rock and i readied my bow. Then i fired at one of them killing him and alarming the guards. "Who did that!?" One of them yelled.

"Where is it!?" Another said. I counted and notice there are 7 in total. I fired at the other killing him. "Where are you!?" Another yelled. "This isn't funny!" The other yelled. I fired three arrows killing three. I decided funs over i yelled "Now!" The party charged and killed the other three. After that we were near the ruin's entrance and saw the black monoship. "There it is!" Leonard said.

The black monoship started to move and Kara said "It's them." We saw in the ruins was Belcitane, Cisna, a few Magi Swordsman, and Shapur are inside the ruins. "Cisna!" Leonard called catching all of there attention. "Leonard! Bailey!" Cisna said. "Oh on a first name basis now are we?" Belcitane ask. I noticed the bandages on Shapur's shoulder and i taunted with a smirk "You decided to be a mummy now?" Shapur made an angry face and yelled "Your lucky you injured me like this or else i would just kill you right now!"

"Shapur please your anger will be your downfall. You kids are more persistent than we thought. I am impressed." Belcitane said. "I'm not." Shapur growled as he crosses his arms while glaring at me. "And you picked up two new friends in Albana. Why hello there, Kara, Leah." Belcitane said. Cass yelled "Cut the crap fatty where's Lena!?" "Why you...!" Belcitane growled. Heh fatty. I'm gonna remember that one.

"You all will join her VERY soon all in good time!" Shapur answered. Belcitane calmed down and said "Well in any case. I'm so glad that you're all here. We need help persuading this foolishly stubborn Princess to cooperate. I know you have the power to break the seals of the Athwani. You will unlock the ancient relics that are hidden within these ruins." Belcitane told Cisna.

But she said "I told you! I don't know how!" Shapur just grabbed her and pulled her to his face as he said calmly "Yes you do. You knew more that enough to unlock the seal of the White Knight in Balandor." "Now do as i say! Or your friends here will be the first to suffer the consequences!" Belcitane yelled. "There's no way she'll work with creeps like you!" Cass yelled.

Belcitane and Shapur ignored her as Belcitane ask "Hmm? Your answer please." "But... I'm telling you truth! The White Knight it had nothing to do with me!" Cisna said. Shapur growled "Wench! What do you take us for!? A couple of idiots!? Your trying our patience!" "I could snap this arm of yours like a twig!" Belcitane yelled. "Only a coward would do such a thing." I taunted them. Belcitane, and Shapur yelled "Shut up you mild ingrate!"

"Only i can tell him shut up! Let her go fatass the stupid sorcerer, and dumb bastard the horned maniac!" Cass yelled with a victory smirked. I would tell her to watch her language but for once i stayed silent and we chuckled by the nicknames she gave them. Belcitane, and Shapur were so mad their faces are red, and had a flame background behind them, and we heard a bull whining as the soldiers nervously stepped back.

Belcitane however smirked and said "I got a better idea. Why not your brother, and his friend give us their Knight Arks like good little boys hmm?" "Like they ever-" Cass was cutoff when I started to step forward with Dinavas' Arm in tow. I set it down in front of them as they smirked. "Leonard." I said. "Bailey-" "Now!" I yelled. Having little choice he set it down beside mine. "Smart lads." Belcitane said with a smirk.

Belcitane went to grabbed them but they gave off sudden glows blinding him. "What!?" Belcitane ask in shock as they cover their eyes. Kara, and Leah retrieve Cisna, and we grabbed our Arks. "Damn you!" Belcitane yelled. "Oh don't you two know? 'None may touch the Ark except the pactmaker himself.' You forgot." I said with a smirk. Belcitane grunted and said "Fine be that way. We'll just do this the hard way. You three!" The soldiers stepped forward.

 _(Boss theme: Gigas attack)_ (A/N: I don't know what the theme at this part is called so let's just do this one)

The soldiers pulled out three Gigas cards. "Those cards!' Leonard yelled. "Yes lad." Eldore said. "They wouldn't!" Kara said. "No again!" Cass groaned. **"Adveni."** The soldiers chanted. They transformed into an Alphamiden, Alphapente, and Betaena Gigases. The Betaena one looks like a Bird, and the Alphapente looks like a devil. "Now my servants! Destroy these fools!" Belcitane commanded. Me, and Leonard charged and chanted **"Verto."** And transformed to our knight forms.

I did a Skewer that hit the Alphapente at the head. Leonard did a slash at the Alphamiden. The others take care of the Betaena. I did an Ebon Gale that pushed all of the Gigases back. Leonard did his new ability Bladestorm at the Alphamiden. I did my new ability named Skewer eight. I stab the Alphapente a total of eight times, and slashed an eight on it. Leonard did a crossstorm that defeated the Alphamiden. Eldore, and the other beat the Betaena. I did a Clemency that defeated the Alphapente.

 _(Theme ends)_

As the last Gigas fell Belcitane clapped. "Not too shabby. However i still have-" He was cutoff by a sudden shaking. **"The hell?"** Leonard cussed. Then all of a sudden a giant snake about the sands color emerge from the ground. It stared and hissed loudly at us. It looked like a cobra. "First Gigases and now an overgrown snake!? What else is there!?" Yulie ask annoyed. "It looks like it's ready for a fight!" Vet said.

 **"We don't have time for this!"** Leonard yelled. **"Nor we have time to deal with the Magi at the same time! Sorry Belcitane your gonna have to hold your last trick after we deal with this thing!"** I yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: A Worthy Opponent Draws Near)_

The snake known as Cobra Poiaonarch roared before we fight.

Cobra Poiaonarch hissed as it moved it's body to the side as it swing it's tail at Leonard who grunted. I did a slash but it didn't had any effect. Leonard did a Bladestorm but the Cobra Poiaonarch evaded and bit on Leonard twice. I did an Ebon Gale but it standed it's ground. The Cobra Poiaonarch hissed, and roar a hollow roar before it hissed and moved again. Leonard and i thrust but our blades were bounced off it's scales. The Cobra Poiaonarch swing it's tail again hitting me as i went down so hard it knocked me out of my knight form. Leonard did a Stone Cutter that made little effect. The Cobra Poiaonarch bit into him a few times. Leonard did a Strong Slash but it didn't have effect. The Cobra Poiaonarch swing it's tail that knocked Leonard to the ground.

 _(The theme ends)_

Cobra Poiaonarch jumped and bit Leonard on the shoulder so hard it manage to break the White Knight's armor as Leonard screamed. **"Get off me you stupid snake!"** Leonard yelled. He mange to get Cobra Poiaonarch off him. The Cobra Poiaonarch wrapped itself around me. I started to squeeze as i screamed as my rib cage are pressed against my lungs i can't breath to.

"Leave him alone!" Cass yelled as she charged and slash with her axe. And it actually broke off one of the scales. "She broke off one of it's scales!?" Eldore ask in shock. The spot where the scale was broken off started to glow. I froze, and stopped screaming as something kicks in. I started to chant some ancient words, closed my eyes, and i started to glow green. "Hm? What is he...?" Belcitane trailed off as everyone except Cass watched.

Cass was too concentrated to get me out to notice. "Let my baby brother go you dumbass snake!" Cass yelled as she bangs her axe on it. The spot glowed brighter before Cass come enveloped in a green light when the light stopped she looked up with a smirk. I stopped chanting and looked at Cass. "C-Cass... he-HELP!" I shouted desperately.

"I'm on it! I tried to warn you. But you didn't listen. Here is your punishment!" Cass said. What did she... **"O Cobranus, snake of vipers, servant of the ancient fangs, Grant me your Power! VERTO!"** Cass chanted as a pair of scale leggings appear on her. Went she finished a sand colored Incorruptus symbol appear from the leggings in front of her and give out a bright glow.

 _(Snake Knight theme: Raging Emperor's Banquet)_

Cass appeared on a sand color circle as the leggings disappeared. She crossed her arms as an Incorruptus behind her does the same. Soon they uncrossed and plunge their arms in their chests. The Incorruptus' eyes glowed a sand color before it summoned two daggers looking like fangs, and has scales for hilt. This incorruptus has sand color armor, a alike snake head, snake tail, white linings, red eyes, and some black spots.

I can't freaking believe it. Now Cass is a pactmaker? Everyone gasp at the sight. Belcitane snapped his fingers and said "Now i know why that snake was familiar! It is that knight's guardian! The great Snake Knight awakens!" Snake Knight? Another Athwani Knight! "There goes another knight." Shapur grumbled. Cobra Poiaonarch unwrapped me and i dropped with a 'Oof'. Cobra Poiaonarch hissed. Cass hissed back as Cobra Poiaonarch roared before a fight begins.

Cobra Poiaonarch hissed and moved as it swing it's tail on Cass. Cass grabbed it and swing it on the floor of the ruins. Cobra Poiaonarch try to bite into her but she used it's tail to make it bit it's tail. It opens it's eyes instantly and gave out a pain roar. Cass punched it as it staggered back. The Cobra Poiaonarch did a headbutt but Cass stab it's head with with of her daggers. She removed it and slashed at such a fast speed all we can see of her arms were blurs. After that the Cobra Poiaonarch groaned before it's body disappeared.

 _(Theme ends)_

Cass turned to me and ask in a hollow voice **"You okay?"** I nodded and Chanted **"Verto."** I went to my knight form again and i grunted. Cobra Poiaonarch probably squeeze me tighter then i thought. "You need to rest!" Yulie called out. **"It will take more then this to bring me down!"** I called back. Leonard with his shoulder healed walked back. Belcitane clapped and said "Not to shabby young lady. However i still have more cards to play! Arise men!"

 _(Boss theme: Tense Battle)_

The three gigases got back up injured. "Now it's your turn my dear." Belcitane said as Shapur dragged a young lady to him. "Lena!" Kara, and Leah yelled. "Did you know when Gigantes are fused together they become even more powerful than before?" Belcitane chuckled. Shapur finished with a smirk "But it requires a human sacrifice to do so." As Belcitane pulled out a red Gigas card.

"No! You wouldn't!" Kara yelled. "This is what happens when you betray us Kara." A voice said as we saw Grazel, and a hooded man beside him walk down. **"Grazel."** I said. "Do it Belcitane." Grazel ordered. Belcitane nodded and said "Yes Lord Grazel." He hold the card in front of Lena as we heard her scream as i bright orange light emerged. "What has he done!?" Eldore yelled.

"Lena! LENA!" Kara screamed. When the light dimmed we saw Lena is now a four-legged Gigas with three heads. The bound beast: Grand Gigas. **"Eldore! What just happened!?"** Leonard ask totally shocked along with Cass. "The girl's been sacrificed... Fused into a pact with the Gigantes! What sort of madman!" Eldore answered. **"Eldore can we transformed her back!?"** Cass ask. "I'm afraid not." Eldore said.

"Kara." Leah said to Kara. "Leonard, Cassie, Bailey my sister... she's gone... Promise me you'll kill that Gigas!" Kara begged us. **"You can count on it!"** I replied with a thumbs up. We took our stances as Lena roared.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	11. Next step of the Journey!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs, and the Athwani Knights! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Boss Theme: Tense Battle)_

I try to do an Ebon Gale but somehow it didn't work. Leonard tries to do a Stonecutter but one of the heads caught the blade in it's jaws and Lena used her Gigas body to hit him as the White Knight pactmaker grunted. I did a triple skewer but one of the heads managed to block it and headbutted me. Cass did her ability Snake Fang that means she stabs it like a bug. Leonard tries to a Blade storm but Lena charged and pushed Leonard to one of the ruins. I manage to make a slash but Lena evaded it and pushed me to another part of the ruins.

 **"Ooo you...! You've just done it now!"** Cass yelled quite angry. On come on! How is she doing better!? "Leonard! Bailey!" Cisna yelled. "You two wield the Knight's full powers. Children like you two were foolish to try. Go on. Finish those two off and leave the Snake one alone." Belcitane ordered as Lena walked toward us. Cisna glowed blue and chanted ancient words as Leonard glowed blue, and i glowed red.

A second later i was in the pactmaker dreamworld. Leonard was beside me. Then we see both Dinavas, and Wizel's spirit. Wizel looks like half white, white purple, with a red orb for a heart, and two horns. "This place again." Leonard said. **_"Our masters another seal hath been broken for thee."_** Wizel told us. _**"Yes. It's power has been released. You two must..."**_ Dinavas said. _**"...Claim it.**_ _ **"**_ Both spirits finished.

"What power?" Leonard ask. I felt the same pain in my head from last night as i grunted manage to get out "N-Not again." As a blue, and Red Incorruptus symbol appear in front of us.

* * *

 _I saw i am inside some sort of ancient place. I see Raithwall, and someone else looking at a being work on suit of giant armor. "You majesty are you sure about this?" The person with him ask. "Of course dear Eldore. I trust that the Athwani Knights will help our cause against our rival Yshrenia. Madoras that worthless bastard." Raithwall muttered the last part. Eldore looks like he's in his younger days._

 _"What about that?" Eldore ask as he points at something. Raithwall, and i looked over and see a Black... Pendant? "Ah you mean that old thing? That giant pendant is a trick for there Black Knight. You see it only gives power to pure hearted people, and the ones that don't" "-Gets taken away." Eldore finished. "Bingo!" Raithwall said. Everything went black after that._

* * *

I opened my eyes to noticed and red glow behind me. The ruin on it collapsed as everyone see it. It was the White Knight's shield. And the Black Pendant i have seen in my flashback.

 _(Boss theme: Pale Hero, or Jet-Black Wings.)_

"What now!?" Belcitane ask in shock with Shapur. Grazel, and the man with him looks surprised. "Amazing." Eldore muttered. "Are those...?" Yulie ask. "Yes. A shield! And a pure hearted Pendant!" Eldore answered as we grabbed our missing artifacts and put them on. After i put the pendant on i instantly became very charged of energy.

Lena roared as i told Cass **"Sis stay back. Me, and Leonard's got this!"** Cass transformed back and yelled "Alright! Kick that mutt's ass bro!" **"I will!"** I yelled back before the fight begins.

Leonard used a Blamestorm, white i used my new ability Pendant Slash. My pendant glows red as i slashed and soon with blade glows red as it made contact. I noticed both me and Leonard are stronger. Lena roared as she becomes Enraged. One if her heads tried to headbutt but i grabbed it with last reflects as i begin to pull it. So i gave a little tug as the head was ripped off as it disappeared and there is no drop of blood involved but Lena roared in pain. Leonard did a Stonecutter, while i did a skewer. One of the heads tried to attack but Leonard sliced it off as it vanished and Lena roared in pain again. Soon she charged but Leonard bashed her with his shield and we both slashed at the same time killing her as she exploded

 _(Theme ends)_

We've turn back to normal as everyone went to us and i noticed Leonard's shoulder was bleeding. It wasn't serious though. Then i heard a yelp and we looked to see Belcitane, and Shapur grabbing Cisna and Belcitane said "You're coming with us princess." "Let me go!" Cisna grunted. Time started to slow down. After Leonard yelled "Damn they got Cisna!" I ran to her while Cisna, Belcitane, and Shapur noticed.

Then i grabbed Cisna, and punched Belcitane at the nose. I then felt a pain at my chest. As Belcitane fell down, and Cisna has tears falling from her eyes i look down slowly and saw a blade sticking out of my chest. It was Shapur's blade.

 _(Tragic theme: Scar)_

He then pushed me off his sword as i barely conscious fell on the ground. I yelled Cass shouted "BAILEY! YOU ONE-EYED HORNED BASTARD!" Belcitane got up while gripping his bleeding nose. One of the black monoship's anchors were dropped Shapur, and Cisna got on while Belcitane angrily muttered curse words kicked me. Heh that's paying me back for punching his nose. Grazel, and the other man got on. I recognized the man was High Priest Ledom.

Belcitane got on before the others caught up, and Cass, Leah, and Yulie were over me as Belcitane laughed "Till we meet again little Leonard and please keep your friend under tight control." "LEONARD! BAILEY!" Cisna shouted to us. Eldore was over me and started to heal me and Cass ask "Can you do something?" "Yes he missed the heart. He should be fine." Eldore said.

 _(Theme ends)_

After that i was bought a crushing hug by Cass. Sometime later Leonard bang his fist against a ruin and yelled "We had her! Dammit!" "That is what your worried about? MY BROTHER WAS NEARLY KILLED FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!" Cass yelled at him as he steps back. Yulie said "Calm down Cassie! At least he's fine!" "Hey Eldore may we talk for a sec?" I ask him. He nodded as we walked behind a ruin.

"Eldore are you from the past?" I ask as he looked surprised. "How do you know that?" Eldore ask. "I saw you on your younger days with Raithwall witnessing the Athwani Knight's creation. Listen Eldore i promise i can keep your from the past a secret. In return you can tell me everything you know about Raithwall okay?" I ask him. Eldore said nothing but nodded.

We walked back to them and Leah gave me a slap to the face. "I'm sure you didn't deserve that." Eldore said. "No i did deserve it." I told him as Leah nodded. "What were you thinking!? You could've been killed!" Leah yelled. "I made a promise for her parents. I promise them i'll keep her safe." I told her as i rubbed my cheek. Leah looked surprised as Leonard said "Since Lena is gone Kara, and Leah has joined us until the journey is over. Let's go they are getting farther away every second."

Foz came in and told Eldore something as the wizard said "They're headed for the Bunker Lode Caverns a mining operation in the Flandar Mountains." Foz flew away. Ahh the Bunker Lode Caverns. Caesar Drisdall finally. "What caverns? Where?" Yulie ask. "The flanders form the rim of what resembles a giant cauldron and the inside walls are dotted with a number of caves collectively known as the Bunker Lode Caverns. The mines inside are rich in a treasure trove of precious minerals." Eldore explained.

"Not just minerals either. Ancient ruins were found there too. I bet that is where they are headed." Kara said. Leonard said "Yeah. They want whatever's hidden there. And they'll use Cisna to get it!" "But i don't get why they need the princess." Yulie said. "What if the power of Athwan survived the power that sealed the Knights away so long ago? That madman believe as much." Eldore said.

Yulie ask "You think she has it?" "It's not impossible i'll say that. But for now we must return to town and prepare for our next journey." Eldore said.

* * *

 **Black Monoship.**

Shapur thought _That brat survived my slash last time. I know that stab didn't kill him either. What can?_ "Shapur?" Shapur looked over to see Belcitane with a bandaged around his nose. "What Belcitane?" Shapur ask annoyed. "You still thinking about that brat?" Belcitane ask. "Yes i am. Nothing can kill him." Shapur said. "I know what you meant. I think that he is a child of destiny. But what he had done which brought the Snake Knight to awaken is worrying me. Like General Dragias said it took us two years to destroy the magic barrier of the Black Knight and the Flame Princess, and the princess, and that brat manage to shatter that same magic in an instant. It seems that Madoras was reincarnated into that brat." Belcitane said making Shapur stare at him like he's crazy.

"Don't be ridiculous! I am Madoras' reincarnation." A vocie said as they look to see High Priest Ledom still in his hood, and Grazel walking to him. "Oh! Lord Grazel please forgive me!" Belcitane said quickly. "Fine. But Belcitane might be on to something. It seems he might be reincarnated by someone." Grazel said. "Who my lord?" Shapur ask. "I don't know." Grazel said. High Priest Ledom said "We will figure out soon though."

* * *

 **Back with the heroes.**

After some rest at Albana Jocie called. I answered it and Jocie said "How you guys doing?" "Well we just got back from the Ruins and we didn't get Cisna in time." Leonard said. "Oh." Jocie said. "Yeah not only that i am a pactmaker!" Cass said. "But i thought-" "Jocie there are five incorruptus made by Athwani also. We manage to get the Snake Knight but the Magi has the Flame Princess. Now we are going to the Bunker Lode Caverns." I told her.

"Oh. Tell me what have you guys been up to since you got there?" Jocie said. We explained to her about our story (Chapters 1-4) though i kept me knowing Sarvain is Valtos and Floraine's killer a secret. "Whoa." Jocie said impressed. "Yeah we got to go got to be on our next step of the journey." I said. "Okay. Talk to ya soon." Jocie said as she hangs up.

"Wish we can meet Jocie in person." Yulie said with a smile. "Doubt it." Cass said. We exited Albana as another sandstorm kicks in. "Oh lovely. Another sandstorm." Leonard groaned. "The Bunker Lode Caverns lie to the south as does the Princess. This is the only way to reach her." Eldore said. "Alright then." Vet said.

We beat the monsters and made it. The Flandar Trail. "Is this is?" Leonard ask. "Yes the Flandars. And on the other side lie the Bunker Lode Caverns." Eldore answered. "To reach the mines and the ruins that lie inside them we must first follow this trail over the mountain and then find our way down into the great caldera." Kara said. "Kara, Leah do you two know where Greede might be?" Eldore ask.

"Right now? It's the mining off-season so the city should be... 'down'." Leah answered. "I see... This isn't gonna be easy then." Eldore said. "Translation?" Cass ask. "You'll see. Come on everyone help me set up camp." Eldore answered.

* * *

 **With Grazel.**

Grazel was staring at a window until Shapur without the bandages on his shoulder walked in. "My instructions were to retrieve the ark. How come Belcitane keeps failing to that brat?" Grazel ask. "Who knows my lord?" Shapur ask. "Who knows indeed? Retire him Shapur." Grazel ordered. "Of course." Shapur said before he left.

"Don't forget that mongrel is mine." A voice said before Grazel looked over to see a boy with smooth short hair, nice tanned skin, brown eyes, white tank top, black pants, and white shoes. "Your not one to give me orders kid." Grazel said. "Like i give a s$%t. That f&*#*%#g bastard will die in a horrible death." The boy rudely said. Grazel harden his stare and said "You should watch your vulgar mouth. Save your insults for him."

"Your like him with the 'watch the language' or the 'don't cuss' thing. When he dies i'm happy." The boy said before he left.

* * *

 **With the heroes.**

Foz flew before he landed on the log. He then made a hologram of Cisna before she saw us. "Leonard! Bailey!" Cisna said. "Cisna are you alright?" Leonard ask. "Yes, i'm fine considering. It's not so bad as before. But Leonard listen i'm more worried about both you and Bailey." Cisna said. "What's wrong?" I ask her. "That man in Black Armor... Before he was always here watching me constantly. But I haven't seen him in a while now," Cisna said,

"You mean he left? Where could he be?" Leonard ask. "I don't know." Cisna said. Eldore is in deep thought. "Well... perhaps it doesn't mean anything." Cisna said. "No it does mean something. But what?" Cass said. "Hey i think we're heading for the Bunker Lode Caverns. The ruins there if i had to guess." Cisna said. "Don't worry. We're coming to help." I said to her in determination.

Cisna smiled and said "Yes. But be more careful." Before she disappeared. "Just as we thought. They're heading for the Bunker Lode ruins." Eldore said. "It all makes sense. A nest of dragons has dwelled there for ages." Kara said. "And one of them guards one of the Knight Arks." Leah explained also. "How do you two know such things?" Eldore ask.

Kara answered "Oh you know. People in Albana they are always talking." "A Knight protected by a dragon. Just a fairy tail!" "Where me, and Cass are from we have dragons protecting princessess." I said. "Except we are not going there for the Knight. Our goal is to rescue the Princess." Leonard reminded. "Well... Whatever the reason the destination remains the same." Kara said.

Eldore said "The first step of our journey takes us up over these mountains. It won't be easy... this is hard terrain." "So what's new?" Leonard ask. "Maybe some dragons were gonna fight here?" I said as Leonard slumped while the others chuckled.

* * *

The next day we were walking there as Yulie said "Boy this looks steep." "Your telling me." Leonard said. Kara taunted "Heh. Giving up already?" "The climbing is the least of our worries." Eldore said. "That figures." Leonard said.

* * *

 **Who was that boy with Grazel? Be sure to review!**


	12. The City of Greede!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs and the Athwani Knights! ENJOY!**

* * *

We walked through the Flander Trail and it sure was hard and i nearly tripped a couple of times. I even got little scraps. We found a lake with some stuff that works as soap. We decided to take a break. Kara, Leah, Cass, and Yulie take one side of it while we take the other on the rocks. After we washed we continued. Then I recognized this formation. This is where we see the City of Greede.

We looked forward and Leonard ask in awe "What is that!?" What we are seeing the Demithor with Greede on it's back. "That is the free city of Greede beyond the rule of both Faria and Balandor." Eldore explained. Cass just have to go and geek out "That is awesome! But how did a city got built on it's back?" "Greede was born on it." Kara said. "Wow." Leonard, and Vet said in awe.

The Demithor roared as we continued our way. Then while on the way we heard some hard flapping and i look up and see a huge purple dragon. I. Am. Actually. Seeing. A. Real. DRAGON! That is so cool! Want to know what's not cool? It's going to kill us. The dragon looked at us before it roared and started to attack. "What? It's attacking." Eldore said out of the blue.

The dragon then landed. The Draconian Descendent: Ancient Dragon.

 _(Boss theme: A Worthy Opponent Draws Near)_

The Ancient Dragon did a Wyvernstorm which means it pushed us back with a few flaps from it's wings. I manage to not get pushed back. I charged and did my new Combo known as Dragon Buster. It it reminds you of the homemade title by Georgia in Pokémon Black and White that's understandable. I slashed, trusted, and finished it with a Gale Thrust. But that only angered it. It roared before it fired it's Meteor Ray. It fired purple meteors from the sky as it roared loudly. All of us got hit. A few of us slashed while Vet did his Sin: Greed combo which means he thrusts a lot. The Ancient Dragon turned it's sight to me and tried to do a crunch but i manage to evade it and did something i saw the Dragonborn done in Skyrim.

I jumped on it's jaw as it shake it's head. I slashed it's face a couple of times before i stabbed it at the nose. It would be fatal but lucky for the Ancient Dragon it wasn't. It manage to get me off by roaring at me at close distance, and shake me off. That roar was LOUD! It nearly busted my eardrums! I landed on the floor at the battle. When i tried to get up my left leg suddenly hurts like hell. He got me to sprain it. The Ancient Dragon charged it's head with energy and i know what it's going to use. I manage to dodged it's Poison Breath.

 _(Theme ends)_

The Ancient Dragon roared loudly as Eldore said "Look there!"

 _(Boss theme: Tense Battle)_

We see the Flame Princess coated in flames use her axe to block the Ancient Dragon's next attack. "The Flame Princess...!" Yulie said with a glare. "Not her again!" Leonard yelled. He meant the Dragias that is using her. "Remember one of the Arks is guarded by a dragon..." Eldore reminded. "No way. You think this is the one?" Leonard ask. The Ancient Dragon got the axe out of it's jaw before it flew up. The Flame Princess followed. The two got into a little fight before the Ancient Dragon tackled her to the ground. We have to help her!

I said "It's Knight time!" Cass, and Leonard nodded before we chanted as the Ancient Dragon stomps toward us **"O Wizel, White warrior, Wielder of the ancient sword.../O Dinavas, Deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows.../O Cobranus, snake of vipers, servant of the ancient fangs..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** The Ancient Dragon got punched by Leonard's white knight form.

The Ancient Dragon recovered and glared at us as the Flame Princess got back up.

Leonard used his Bladestorm. I used my Triple Skewer. Cass used her Snake Fang. And Dragias used her Flame Driver.

 _(Theme ends)_

The Ancient Dragon roared by those attacks. It weakly collapsed on the edge of the balcony. Me, and the others took pity at it. All of a sudden a fire jet passed through my shoulder and hit the dragon. I looked to see it was the Flame Princess with flames on her feet with her finger pointing. It reminded me of Frieza's Death Beam. I yelled at her **"You idiot! Why!? Why did you kill it like it was nothing!?"**

The Flame Princess landed beside me before she punched my face knocking me out of my knight form. Cass got angry but her and Leonard can't attack still going over shock. Dragias said **"No... this was not the one."** As the Ancient Dragon died. She flew out of there. Leonard, and Cass reverted back as everyone and i used Black Bane as a walking stick to go over there. "It's dead." Leonard muttered.

"Yes and dragons do not tolerate those who killed their kin. More will be coming for certain. We must leave this place...now." Eldore said as Cass turned to me. "Bailey what happened? Your using Black Bane as a walking stick." Cass said as they others turned. "The dragon sprained my leg but i'll be fine." I replied as i got in front of the Ancient Dragon. I got on my knees and prayed "O great father god, please give this soul a happy place in the afterlife, in Jesus's pray. Amen." As i made a cross in the ground with Black Bane.

We continued our trek.

* * *

Meanwhile in front of the Ancient Dragon was a man walking to it. "Who could have done this?" The man ask. He kneel and prayed as he pulled out a glowing crystal that floated in the air. "Well friend there's always your next life to look forward to. Just pray your not born a human." The man said as he looks at the cross Bailey made and the Ancient Dragon's body is engulfed in green flames. "Who made this?" The man ask admiring the cross.

* * *

We were sitting as i rubbed my leg when Yulie ask "Leah where have you been?" "She's been unconscious. You could have helped her with me." Kara answered helping Leah. "Sorry." Yulie said. Now that is suspicious. Eldore said "Our friend Firerobe was looking for something: the dragon who guards the Knight." "That's good. That means the Magi haven't gotten their hands on the next Ark yet." Leonard said.

"So it does." Eldore said. "I don't care about the ark, or rescuing the princess. All i care is getting that horned bastard back for almost killing my brother. Twice." Cass said with venom in her voice as she clench her fist. "Language." I said to her. "Never mind him now Cassie. For now let's get to those Ruins." Leonard said as we nodded. "To reach the cavern in question we must pass through Greede first. We'll make our way along the cliffs here until we find a gondola that connects to the city." Eldore said as we nodded.

We made our way through and there were no monsters after that which was weird. Soon we made it to the gondola station. "This gondola will take us down to Greede." Eldore said. Leonard looks excited and Kara ask "Looks like fun Leonard?" "What? No..." Leonard said. After the next Gondola arrived we got on as it flew to Greede.

We got out as Leonard said "So this is Greede." I got a large stick with me. "To think this whole place actually moves." Yulie said. "The entire city us borne on the back of a giant monster they call the Demithor. " Eldore said. "This is so fascinating." Yulie said as something grabbed me and put a hand on my mouth to keep me from speaking. "Well should we start exploring?" Leonard ask as this person drags me to there. "We can take a-" "HEY! Let go of my brother!" Cass yelled as they turned seeing it.

The person was startled as they ran and took me from his grasp and Leonard pointed his sword at him. "You better have a really good reason for doing that." He said. "Hey! Hey! Doesn't a best friend like me need to talk to him?" The person said. Best friend? And that voice. I turned to see a boy with grayish blonde hair, glasses, a white and blue striped shirt, blue jeans, and white jogging shoes.

"JT. How you doing?" I ask him while the others looks surprised. "I knew i wasn't the only one here." JT said as we gave a highfive to each other. "What you know him?" Yulie ask. "Guys this is John Tyler Oran. I call him JT." I introduced him to everyone. "So your this JT he keeps on mentioning?" Cass ask. "Yes you must be his sister Cassie." JT said as he shakes Cass' hand.

"I'm Leonard. This is Yulie, Kara, Eldore, Vet, and Leah." Leonard introduced to them. "Sup everyone." JT said. "It great to meet a friend of Bailey's." Yulie said. "How long have you been here?" I ask him. "For merely three days." JT said. Heh just like me and Cass. "Hey JT since you know a lot about Greede think you fan help us? We need to get to the Bunker Lode Caverns at it's ruins." Leonard ask.

"Sure i can." JT ask. That was... odd. JT has never been this helpful. I keep my suspicion about him as he said "We can take a locomotive into the Merchants Quarter. The station there is nearby." "Thank ya." Leonard said as all of us walked to it.

~~JT joins as a Guest!~~

After we got the train pass we walked to the station. We took the elevator and got on the train to the plaza of Greede all the while Jocie called and we explained more (Chapters 5-8) and she hanged up. "So now what? How do we get to the Bunker Lode Caverns from the city? Any ideas?" Leonard ask.

"Now that's the hard part. There is only one way..." Eldore answered. "Which is?" Leonard ask. "Allow me to explain. Greede works because the mines generate enough revenue for the city to maintain it's independence. Unfortunately for us the mining season is over so the Demithor has moved into 'down' position with the city resting at the base of the caldera. When they want to begin mining again the Demithor lifts them up so the city connects directly to the caverns on the mountainsides. That way they can extract large masses of ore too heavy to carry by gondola." Leah explained.

"Meaning... to get to the mines the entire city has to be moved..." Leonard guessed. JT took this as cue "That's right Leonard. The only way how to do that is by visiting the man who runs Greede." "Only Count Drisdall can authorize such a thing." Eldore said. "Alright let's go!" Leonard said. "It's not easy. Count Drisdall is like an emperor here. You don't just drop by to his house and say 'Hi Count could you move the city for us?'." Kara scoffed.

"First we need to ask around town find out how we might get an audience with the Count." Eldore said. "And the bars are the best place to go." I said with a smirk. "We tried what he said last time and it helped." Leonard agreed. After going to the bar, learning about the statue of uh... i don't know the other thing, and getting Baccea Honey we trade it for a black market pass and gone through the door that was guarded who let us pass. We walked down and saw that guy.

"This must he it." Eldore said. "They'd better be selling that statue here. That's all i can say." Leonard said as we walked over the railing. "Next up a treasure unlike any other. Many have coveted this beauty and now you have the chance to possess her. I give you the Goddess of Lépanne!" That guy said. Oh! Lépanne! That was the word i'm looking for! One of the servants took off the box revealing a gold, and stone statue of a woman her arms wrapped around her. What is different is it doesn't have one of it's firestone eyes.

The guests were admiring it as Leonard said "That's the one were after!" "Now please be aware we will only sell the Goddess if she is made whole again. That's right. Unfortunately this particular item is not quite complete. The eyes as you can see she is missing one of the precious firestones which give her eyes their fierce and passionate glow." That guy said. The guests were mumbling stuff.

"Now as you all know the firestones are rare gems that can only be found in the talons of the viscous Flandar fire lizard. However if some brave man or woman were to confront the beast and bring back the gem i might part the Goddess or less than her full value. After all i only wish to sell her to someone who will truly appreciate her. Don't approach all at once! Raise your hand and... Huh?" The guy paused. He didn't noticed the guests beside us have left.

I thought i heard JT mumbled "S#$t head." I was shocked. JT never called people that. That only rose my suspicions about him. "Wait! We'll do it!" Leonard's voice brought me back to reality. "What? You will really?" The guy ask surprised.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	13. Meeting Caesar Drisdall!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs, and the Athwani Knights! ENJOY!**

* * *

We were in front of the guy as he said "Thank you brave sir... truly! I must confess after the statue got damaged i felt simply terrible. Surely an art lover like yourself must understand? My boy i only want to see the Goddess restored to her former glory. If you do that for me then... i will give you the statue for free yeah?" "Whoa! Really? You will?" Leonard ask excited. "Of course! But the fire lizard is a truly fearsome monster yes? Just so we're clear on that point. You must be careful!" The guy said.

"Hey no problem!" Leonard said. JT cocky said "A scrawny lizard won't do much." Now that is just weird about him. "That's what you two think 'brave men'." Kara mumbled with a head shake as Leah nodded. We walked through town and got some lizard bait. After that we went back go rue Flandar Trail and be at the place specifically.

After we dropped the bait we waited. JT's choice of weapon was a scythe. We heard rapid pounding and there it is. The Fire Lizard jumped down and hissed loudly. It is accompanied by two Ice Lizards.

 _(Boss theme: A Worthy Opponent Draws Near)_

The Ice Lizards aren't much. I slashed, Cass strike with her spear, and JT slashed with his scythe twice. The Fire Lizard tried to bite but it just froze. A second later it collapsed. JT's scythe was planted on it's head.

 _(Theme ends)_

Now that was surprising. "JT how did you...?" I paused as he pulls a Firestone from one of the talons and he ask "What? We got the stupid gem come on." We left. Something doesn't seem quite right here. After we got back to Greede and returned to the Black Cherry that guy seem excited and said "Ohh my goodness! You have found the Firestone! At long last!"

"So you'll give us the Goddess of LLépanne now right?" Leonard ask hopefully. He started to laugh like a maniac and he said "I'm so sorry! You didn't really think it would be that easy? You must be stupider than you look! Now you fools watch as i reveal my true identi-" He was suddenly hit at the stomach by Kara. He dropped to his knees, and coughed as i yelled "KARA! Was that really necessary!?" She flinched and looked at me. JT smirked after Kara kicked the man.

"N-no no! It's fine! I was joking around is all yeah?" The guy coughed. "You gotta be kidding me. After we dealt with a giant troll, a Giant Knight, a huge monster, another giant knight, two Gigas, three more Gigases, a giant Cobra, a fused Gigas, and a giant Dragon and my brother was nearly killed. Twice! And now jokes!? We are not in the mood!" Cass scolded. Wow she got all of the Bosses we encountered in just one go.

"Okay okay! As promise the statue is yours. Please take good care of her." The guy said as we took the statue. "You think this will lead us to the Count?" Yulie ask. "Let's go and find out!" Leonard said. "He lives in that giant mansion we saw at the gondola station. Easy enough." JT said. We walked toward the mansion and i kept every nerve in my body to keep my happiness in. I was finally about to meet Caesar Drisdall! My number 1 favorite character here in this series.

We approached the mansion as one of the guards ask us "Yes what is your business?" "We have something the Count might be interested in a statue he's been looking for the Goddess of Lépanne." Eldore answered. "Really now. Did you think we're gonna fall for that?" The guard ask. The other said "The Count has that piece. In fact he just recently acquired it."

Leonard said quickly "No wait! He couldn't have. It's a fake. It must be!" "Move along please." The guard said. "F&^% r." JT muttered so that the guards wouldn't hear. I stared at him. Something is really odd. "Come on! Just tell him please! Why would we lie?" Leonard ask. "Trouble?" A voice ask. We looked over and i made a wide open smile at who i am seeing.

Caesar Drisdall! Caesar has brown hair that has a few braids, a gold necklace with blue jewels, red rubys, and diamond patterns. A red vest with no belly cover and no wrapping around the belly area, exposing his abs that Cass somehow blushed about, white cuffs out of his sleeves and vest, brown, and white pants, with a gold belt, a brown cape around his waist, black, and gold boots, and gold eyes.

"Ah Lord Caesar. These folks here. They're trying to claim they have the Goddess of Lépanne." The guard replied. Caesar made a serious face and ask "Really? They found the Goddess?" Cass whispered to me as Caesar, and the guard were talking to each other "Who's this?" "Caesar Drisdall. The Count's only son and heir and my number 1 favorite character at this place." I whispered back as she looks surprised.

"So hey." Caesar said. Cass ask startled "Yes sir?" "Just in case i want a look at this Goddess of Lépanne you say you've got while that i'll help that kid with his leg. Please step inside." Caesar said while mentioning us to follow him. "Just in case?" Yulie ask. "I'm not waiting out here. Come on." JT said. Still odd. The gates open as we went inside.

* * *

Inside the Goddess of Lépanne statue was in front of Caesar with my leg bandaged and a dragon scale was on it. He told me scales from dragons were healing tools that can heal fast. But while it heals for a few Minutes i have to keep using my walking stick doing that. "This is the Goddess of Lépanne huh?" Caesar ask us. "Yep! Real as real can be." Yulie replied.

"Okay but why'd you bring it here?" Caesar ask us. "It's for Count Drisdall. We want to ask him a favor in return." Leonard answered. "A favor? I don't know. Isn't bribing public officials against the law?" Caesar ask clearly playing around. "What? No! We would never-" Yulie was cutoff by me laughing. "Looks like your friend there knows i'm just playing around. And i know your statue's real." Caesar said as i stopped laughing and Yulie sat back down looking embarrassed.

"You do? Then what about the Count's?" Leonard ask. Caesar laughed before me, and him answered "Oh that one's a fake I/he threw together." Caesar looked at me in confusion as i made a goofy smile and closed my eyes. Cass faceplamed and muttering some cusses. "I don't know how he... Oh never mind. And yeah if you saw 'em slobber over it... They'll kill me when they see the real one. Oh well." Caesar said.

"Your just like my brother with that sort of stuff." Cass told him. "Ohho. Really?" Caesar ask as he turned his sights toward me. "Tell me what did you faked to make your parents believe you?" Caesar ask me. I thought about it and said "A prized elephant statue." Caesar laughed and said "That's a good one." Cass slumped over while sighing. "Looks like we just met another Bailey." Leonard joked.

Yulie, and Cass glared while Leonard stepped back. "Alright let's go see my old man. Time to fess up." Caesar said as he grabs the statue. "The townsfolk were right about him." Kara said while Leah, and Eldore agrees. "A flaker." Vet mumbled. We walked inside Count Drisdall's room and i saw the fake Goddess of Lépanne statue. "What is it Caesar? Who are these people?" Count Drisdall ask in his bed.

"Hey Dad. I've got some good new and a little bad news. Sadly your statue's a fake but the good news is these folks brought the real one!" Caesar said as the butler placed the real Goddess of Lépanne beside the fake one. "What? And... you knew about it. You lied to me again? How many time's must i warned you..." Count Drisdall started coughing bad as i went over to him and patted his back a couple of times and after he's done i got him to drink some water to help his throat which i... somehow brought along with me.

"Whoa. Are you some kind of doctor?" Caesar ask me. "No. Just someone who helps people in need. Count i understand if your mad. Trust me i know people who done that to me as well. My parents, and sister would scold me bad if i do the same to them. But we always have a good laugh to end it. If you, and Caesar do the same it can at least make this sort of thing, what's the word i'm looking for... entertaining." I told the count as i sat on the edge of the bed.

"You...?" Count Drisdall ask. "Well! That's my cue to do. Hey uh Bailey be sure to thank these folks for him? If it weren't for them, and you where would dad be? Later!" Caesar said as he is walking out. "This is the last straw! I'm disowning you this time you useless idio..." Count Drisdall coughed badly again. I tried to go over to him again but he held his hand out stopping me. "Excuse me. That couldn't have been pleasant to watch. I've just about given up on that feckless son of mine." Count Drisdall explained.

"You shouldn't called your son a useless idiot. That's bad parenting." Cass scolded softly. "Cassie..." I hissed warningly at her. Count Drisdall is a mayor for God's sake! "No no son it's fine. I needed that advice both you and her give me. Doesn't Caesar see how little time i have left?" Count Drisdall ask. "You about to succumb to old age?" JT ask. Very very odd i'll tell you.

"Yes young lad. In any case you, and your friends have indeed brought me the real Goddess of Lépanne. Oh if you knew how long i have searched for this treasure! You see my wife and i saw it when we first went to an art museum years ago. She... is gone now but when i look upon this it's as if it all took place just yesterday. And yet my son makes light of it. Well regardless i am very much in your debt. Tell me how i might repay you. If it is within my power i shall." Count Drisdall said.

After we explained it Count Drisdall ask "I see. You want Greede to be placed so that you can enter the caverns?" "Yes sir. We need to rescue the Princess of Balandor." I said with a bow. "Please young lad no need to bow. I'd be more than happy to do that for you except..." Count Drisdall trailed off. "What?" Leonard ask. "As you know the mining season has ended so i decided to give Amir some vacation time. He's the Demithor's handler you see." Count Drisdall said. JT groaned "I knew that was a catch."

"I suspect he's spending his holiday somewhere in the city but i have no idea where i'm afraid. You'll have to rind Amir yourselves if that's all right and give him this message from me. But he's very committed so once he reads i'm sure he will lend you a hand." Count Drisdall said as he hands me a letter containing the message he has holding the message it contains.

After we exited the Count's room we saw Caesar with his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

* * *

In Caesar's room he sat on his bed and said "Aha. Have to find Amir huh? Well your best bet would be to check downtown at the bar. Or under it knowing Amir." "Alright? Thanks!" Leonard said. "Actually... i have a-" "Yes. You can come." Caesar stared at me surprised. "How did-" "You think i don't know the meaning of the word disowned?" I chuckled as he chuckles back. "I like you kid. Thank ya!" Caesar told me.

"Great. Now there are two Baileys i'm watching over." Cass muttered in her breath. "I'm trusting you two will get along?" Leonard ask. I sat on the bed beside Caesar and we wrapped an arm around our shoulders and answered "We'll get along just fine."

~~Caesar joins the party!~~

Me, and Caesar got along quite nicely and we talked about our lives. He even made me laugh when he told me he played a prank on the butler once. He chuckled a little when i told him i scared the wits out of my mother one time. After that we made it to the bar and i whispered a plan to Caesar. "I think they became best friends more quickly then we thought." Vet said to them. "Amir!" I called out as the man in question turned to us as Caesar managed to avoid his sight and sat at the chair beside him.

Amir ask me "I'm not sure who you are but can i help you with something?" I handed him the letter as he read it and said "Ohh! This could be only one man's handwriting. The Count has sent you! Gentlemen i am at your service. I would be happy to move the Demithor." "Great thanks!" Leonard said. "One eensy problem. I cannot do it on my own." Amir said. "God stop it with the catches." JT muttered.

What is with him? "We need to pass through the corridors of Greede's underbelly to reach the Demithor's head. But no one clears out the monsters this time of year. Big deadly monsters!" Amir said. Caesar took this as cue "Hey no worries. Like i'd let my pal Amir get hurt! I'll be right there to watch your back. They pick on you at their own risk." Amir turned to him and started to cry "Young master! You just called your 'pal'. This is the happiest day of my life!" Which i thought was being overdramatic.

"And guess what? You have another new young master! The boy infront of you is my new friend and partner in crime! Bailey Brazzel!" Caesar announced. "Brassell." I corrected calmly. "Right Brassell sorry." Caesar said. "So pal Amir ready to go?" I ask Amir who nodded fast. "To get to the Underbelly we'll need to use the downtown entrance not far from here. Once we're there gentlemen i'll show you the way." Amir said.

Caesar patted his head and said "You heard him! Amir's in charge now. Move out!"

~~Amir joins the party as a Guest!~~

* * *

Meanwhile in the Lagnish Desert was Cyrus and a few soliders who were sweating. "This heat." Cyrus groaned.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	14. Bunker Lode Caverns!

**White Knight Chronicles is not my creation the OCs and the Athwani Knights are! ENJOY!**

* * *

After we got Amir situated we walked to the entrance of the Underbelly. After we reached it i told everyone Amir is going first. After everyone got inside we are inside Greede's Underbelly. "These halls'll take us right out... next to the Demithor's head. You know i hear the monsters are extra nasty this time of the year. Should make for a fun trip." Caesar said. "What's fun about it?" Yulie ask.

"Well... We won't get bored will we?" Caesar ask playfully. I caught Cass blushing everytime she stares at him. "Think Caesar's cute?" I teased Cass who blushed while looking shocked. "What!? No no no!" Cass yelled out load making everyone stare at her. "Calm down just joking!" I said while she blushed in embarrassment while Caesar laughed. "Nice one!" Caesar said as we high fived. "Not funny!" Cass yelled while i shrugged.

Amir told us that their are some gates locked which JT found annoying. We managed to unlock the gates but this place was a giant maze! I mean Giant Direspiders come on! Couldn't the creator of this series make enemy's that are less hard to deal with!? After we reached the end we founded the ending we walked down the staircase. "Look at the size of it!" Leonard said in awe.

The Demithor's head is as big as... well a Titan! "Amir take it away!" Caesar said as Amir nodded. "Right then! Stand back I'm going to establish communication!" Amir saluted as he ran down at such a fast speed that can outlast a Cheetah. He stopped at a platform and kept saying roar but the Demithor understands what he is saying. Dinavas translated _**"Oh great Demithor please move to the great Caverns!"** _ Thanks.

We felt shaking and Eldore said "At last we're moving." "Finally!" JT yelled out loud. The Demithor moved as it manage to connect the hooks on the mines. "Wow! How did it do that!?" Leonard ask in awe. "It worked young masters! Gentlemen!" Amir waved to us. "Right. Shall we?" Caesar ask as we begin to walk out. After wishing Amir farewell Eldore said "We're almost there."

"Yup. Took long enough." Yulie said. "Cisna must be close." Leonard said. "So is this princess hot?" Caesar ask Vet. "Leonard and Bailey kept on talking about her. She is decided who she'll take." Vet answered. "The way they talk about her. Boy oh boy she must be smokin'." Caesar said to himself. "Hey. Move it." Kara, and Leah said. We got a train ride and we arrived. The Bunker Lode Caverns.

Caesar warned "Be careful by the ruins that's dragon territory. A number of our workers have been attacked. Generally speaking dragons leave humans alone gut they don't like people anywhere near their nest. For now my dad's suspended work in that area. Also one of the dragons that lives in the ruins wears armor." "An armored Dragon?" Kara ask. "Crazy right? But that's the story. At least that's what they say. Hey it's not as if i've seen the thing myself." Caesar said.

"So then basically... going after Cisna will tick it off." Leonard said in realization. "Figures." Yulie groaned. "Hey no sweat! Dragons like me. Well probably. Anyway it'll be an adventure." Caesar said. "We fought a Dragon before that's no difference before we arrived at Greede." Cass said while Ignoring me telling her to be quiet. "What? Then... you guys killed that Dragon at the Flander Trail were you?" Caesar ask us.

"No no Caesar! It wasn't us. It was just one of our enemies. A Incorruptus user named Dragius who controls the Flame Princess." Leonard said quickly. "Oh. Then one of you made that cross in the dirt?" Caesar ask. "I did Caesar." I answered. "That was a nice cross there you made." Caesar said. "Thanks." I said.

"Why did you made it?" Caesar ask as we begin to walk. "To tell everyone that the Dragon has been prayed by a special person of God." I replied. "Whoa. Think you can teach me?" Caesar ask as he puts his hands behind his head. "If we got time." I replied. We took care of the monsters and some Magi soliders. We have even tooken care of one of their giant toys Cobranus, Dinavas, and Wizel proved to much for it.

Caesar have been giving me a lot of congrats. I've noticed that Cass has grown quite fond of Caesar like when she met Dallas. Then we see Belcitane, Cisna, a lot of Magi Soldiers, Grazel, and the lowlife Farian Shapur. "Cisna we're here!" Leonard called out catching there attention. "Leonard, Bailey!" Cisna yelled out. "Must you two always show up right in the nick of time?" Belcitane ask quite annoyed.

"That's what we do." I answered him with a smirk. Shapur glared as Belcitane said "I must say you're staring to become a bit of a cliché." "Fine with us! Let her go!" Leonard yelled. Caesar ask "Hey he's one of the Magi? Gotta say i'm diggin' his haircut." "Oh found another friend have we? Raise a whole army! You still won't stand a chance against us!" Belcitane said.

Cass said "Says that from a fat sorcerer!" Caesar whistled at that while Belcitane looked mad. "Look here girl i am getting sick of that!" Belcitane yelled. "What me calling you that? Or... from that time i called you 'fatass the stupid sorcerer'?" Cass ask with a smirk. Caesar started laughing out loud while Belcitane looked like he's ready to explode. "Man you can get him!" Caesar laughed.

"You do know you're wasting your time searching these ruins?" Eldore ask. Belcitane calmed down and said "If you mean for the Ark we're waiting not searching. The Dragon who carries it has to return sometime." "Why wait? We'll take care of you right now!" Leonard yelled. "Oh really? You'll help pass the time?" Belcitane ask. "Enough of this. Belcitane take care of them." Grazel ordered. "Yes lord Grazel." Belcitane said.

Belcitane made a stance as the soldiers moved forward and we are against him. The Harlequin Hellraiser: Belcitane.

 _(Boss theme: A Worthy Opponent Draws Near)_

We drew our weapons as Belcitane brought out his staff. He is accompanied by three Magi soliders for some reason JT didn't drew his scythe. After the soldiers were done me, Cass, and Caesar attacked Belcitane. He dodged our moves and activated his 'Pesky Losers' spell. He threw activated purple orbs at us and we managed to avoid them. I tried to slash but Belcitane avoid it. Caesar used his spear's sweep which gone Belcitane a little. Cass slashed with her axe but Belcitane blocked it with his staff. He begin to cast This'll Sting. It mange to hit me but my armor i got from Balandor protected me as i tried to slash and attack but he just dodged them.

Belcitane then cast his 'Hot Enough!?' spell which means he fires a wave of fire at us. We avoid it and i mange to slash him to split his staff in half and he got down on one knee. He grinned and said "All right. Let's dispense this foreplay."

 _(Theme ends)_

 _(Boss theme: Gigas attack)_

Two soldiers stepped forward and pulled out Gigas cards. **"Adveni."** They chanted. They transformed into a Betapente the purple fish, and the Betatria the green rhinoceros Gigases. Caesar looked surprised about them. "Alright guys Knight Time! **O Dinavas, deliver of dark and-** ARGH!" Something just stabbed my side! "Bailey!" Everyone yelled concerned.

I fell on my stomach as the Black Knight's ark fell from my hand. I tried to grab it but then a boot stomped my hand. "Idiots! Now the Black Knight won't help anymore!" That voice... I looked and saw JT with a blooded dagger with strange glowing markings in it in his hand. "JT! Why did-" I paused. "I can't believe your actually fooled you f^%$&r." JT cussed as everyone gasp. "JT never say such stuff!" Yulie scolded. "Shut the f%$k up b^$#h." JT replied while Yulie's eyes widen.

"JT you traitor!" I yelled at him. Has he lost his mind!? "Idiot. Now you see the truth?" JT ask. But his voice changed at truth. I recognized it. "You!?" I yelled at him. He transformed into the same boy i hated. (The same boy that was with Grazel at chapter 11) "We meet again f%$^ r." He said with his voices cold as the night. "Why are you here?" I ask him. "Isn't it obvious. God your stupider then you look." He said in hatred.

"Who's this?" Leonard ask. "Caesar Regulado." I answered. Evil Caesar or Regulado said "Your friends are more stupider then they see." "Who ask you!?" Good Caesar yelled. Alright this is gonna be weird i'm gonna Evil Caesar Regulado, that way Good Caesar won't be confused with. "Uh me dragon loving bastard." Regulado repiled. He tried to take the Black Knight's ark but it gave off a bright glow as he yelled "What the f^%k!?"

I grabbed the Ark and moved back as he turned. "Only the pactmaker can touch their arks!" I yelled at him.

 _(Theme ends)_

"Whatever you're still gonna die by _her._ " Regulado said as he points up. Soon the two Gigases were turned to ash by a fireball. We look up and i saw a familiar looking Dragon. "It's the dragon!" Leonard yelled.

 _(Boss theme: Tense Battle)_

"Have fun f^%$3rs." Regulado said before he and the Magi disappeared. "And it makes the one in the Flandars seem small in comparison..." Eldore said. "Damn! That's how to make an entrance!" Caesar yelled. "Language!" I yelled at him. The dragon with pink armor landed on the ground and roared. We are now fighting against the Guardian of Dragonkind: Dragon Matriarch. I felt the pain throb where Regulado stabbed me at. It hurt! But this won't stop me.

"Knight time!" Cass yelled as we nodded. **"O Wizel, white** **warrior, wielder of the ancient sword/O Dinavas, Deliver of dark, and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows/O Cobranus, snake of vipers, servant of the ancient fangs..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** We chanted as we transformed to our Knight forms.

Dragon Matriarch did a Wyvernstorm while we got pushed back a little, I did a triple skewer but the pain i had in my side increases almost freezing me, Leonard slashed as the Dragon Matriarch avoided, Cass did her new ability Viper Sting which she stabbed with her daggers, Leonard did a Bladestorm as Dragon Matriarch stepped back while looking daze. That's my cue. I went to try to do a Clemency but the pain increases even further stopping me as i fell down while clutching my throbbing side. Dragon Matriarch shook her head out of it and went to do her Meteor Breath which means ahe fired meteors from the sky.

I got up while whimpering in pain. **"Die wretched Dragon Killer!"** Dragon Matriarch yelled at me. She did her flame breath as i mange to avoid by using my wings but the pain spasm again. It hurts. IT HURTS! I crashed on one of the walls while gripping my side. What did Regulado do to me!? Cass went to attack as Dragon Matriarch used her Earth Crusher. Leonard did a Stonecutter as Dragon Matriarch roared.

 _(Theme ends)_

Dragon Matriarch roared as she is doing something. "What's she doing?" Yulie ask as we reverted back and i was still on the ground with tears running down. The pain did stopped but it still hurts. Cass, and Leonard went to me with the others as Caesar said "No idea. But she finally seems to realize we're not the enemy." "You alright?" Cass ask me softly as Dragon Matriarch stared at the scene.

"It... hurts. S-Stop it. Please." I hiccuped. "Eldore can you see what's wrong?" Yulie ask. Eldore checks over and said "He's been stabbed by the Knight Dagger. A special dagger which the pain increases when the pactmaker who's been stabbed fight in their Knight Forms." "Is there someway you can do?" Yulie ask. "No. I can't. Unless we kill who stabbed him with the Knight Dagger he's gonna stay like that." Eldore answered. That maniac!

 **"I made a terrible mistake this day. The death of my beloved child made me blind with grief and rage. I did not know i was savaging the one person i am destined to serve."** Dragon Matriarch said catching our attention. "Huh?" Leonard ask. "The one who is to receive the Dragon's Ark." Eldore said. "Well what do you know?" Caesar ask as he helps me up.

Regulado, Belcitane, Cisna, Grazel, Shapur, and the other Magi appeared. "Cisna!" Leonard yelled. "I have to admit that didn't turn out quite the way i had hoped but that's all right. For you see friends. I have a Gigas too. One that with power that puts your oversized lizard's to shame! Come forth Sargatanas! **ADVENI!** " Belcitane chanted. He transformed into a half-human half-spider Gigas.

Orange markings, red skin, a crown with orange markings, and bulky arms. The Demon Tyrant: Sargatanas. He fired a beam from his tail but Dragon Matriarch protected herself with her wings. She didn't blocked the second one though. She stepped back but walked into a trap. Meteors where fired left and right at her as Cisna, and I gasp. She fell down as Belcitane said in a demonic voice **"GoTcHa!"**

I have to help her! I chanted **"Verto!"** I charged in my Knight Form while Cass yelled "Bailey DON'T!" I tried to slash but Belcitane blocked it with his arm. **"ThIs IsN't LiKe BaCk At BaLaNdOr! NoW I wIlL wIn!"** Belcitane taunted. **"Fat chance!"** I yelled while trying to ignore the pain. "*Sigh* Do i have to do everything?" Regulado ask to himself. He pulled out a yellow Gigas card and chanted **"Adveni."**

He got emerged in a bright light. When it dimmed it shows Regulado is now a Gigas. This new Gigas has a Dragon Head, red skin, a yellow eye on his chest, back legs, wings, orange claws, crimson teeth, and purple eyes while holding a Double Sword. The Regulado Beast: Betacean Gigas. Regulado grabbed me and pushed me to the wall. **"FaT iDiOt. TaKe CaRe Of ThAt OvErGrOwN lIzArD."** Regulado in a demonic voice ordered.

 **"sHuT uP!"** Belcitane yelled. "Their in trouble. Those bastards... They laid a trap for her!" Caesar yelled as he rans to Dragon Matriarch. "Caesar!" Cass yelled. Caesar said to her "Hey! Hang in there!" **"...It... It is you. The power... brought you here guided us together..."** Dragon Matriarch said weakly. "What?" Caesar ask in confusion. **"For countless years i have protected... this power... waiting... to return it to you... And now that time has come. Take it my child."** Dragon Matriarch said as she glows and put's on a little light show before she glowed brightly again.

"This... this is the Dragon's Ark." Caesar paused seeing the belt in his hand. **"Use it wisely. Power such as this can wreak great destruction... Yes... But it can also be used for good. I know you will do the right thing. I believe in you my child."** Dragon Matriarch in a gold spirit ball said. Then before she can disappear a card was thrown and she was absorbed. The card glowing gold was floated back to a Magi soldier. **"GoOd. TaKe HeR bAcK."** Regulado ordered as the Magi nodded and ran out.

Caesar looked at the Ark and said "You have done your duty well. I'll watch over the Ark now." Cisna glowed blue, and chanted ancient words before Caesar glowed purple and said "I see." **"WhAt DiD sHe Do!? DoN't TeLl Me He'S tHe OnE!?"** Belcitane ask in shock. **"LoOk'S lIKe It."** Regulado answered. "Hey! Jackass the Giant, and Dumbass the Bully! I don't usually get pissed off but... if you two got any last words... Say them!" Caesar yelled.

 _(Dragon Knight theme: Crimson Pterosaur)_

 **"HuMpH! lItTlE gNaT. yOu CaN bE tHe FiRsT tO dIe!"** Belcitane roared. He tried to squish him But Caesar jumped to avoid it. Cass jumped right beside him. "Wuh-Oh too slow there clayfeet." Caesar taunted. "Hey now it's our turn!" Cass yelled as Caesar nodded. **"O Larvayne, vermilion drake, leveler of ancient lands/O Cobranus, snake of vipers, servant of the ancient fangs..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** They chanted. The belt on Caesar wrapped itself around his waist as be tapped it.

He is surrounded in a light blue green circle as he crosses his arms up so does an Incorruptus behind him. They plunged their hands into their chests as the Incorruptus' eyes glowed before it pulled out a spear. The Dragon Knight has pink armor and is bulky on the chest, pink wings, a helmet that resembled a dragon's head, and has black leggings.

"The Knight!" Eldore said. **"Oh Ho ThE GrEaT dRaGoN kNiGhT aWaKeNs. BuT If i cAn BrEaK tHe PaCtMaKeR i CaN bReAk ThE pAcT!"** Belcitane chuckled as he, Cass in her Snake Knight Form, and Caesar took their stances, along with me, and Regulado.

* * *

 **It turns out the main villain of this fic is Caesar Regulado! Be sure to review!**


	15. Cisna got kidnapped yet again!

**i don't own White Knight Chronicles only the OCs and the Athwani Knight's! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(Dragon Knight theme: Crimson Pterosaur)_ **(Caesar as the Dragon Knight, Cassie as the Snake Knight vs. Belcitane as the Sargatanas!)**

 **"Alright, time for a little payback!"** Caesar yelled in a hollow voice inside his Dragon Knight form. Cass in her Snake Knight form nodded.

Belcitane or Sargatanas did his first move which is 'Punishing Blow' which means he punched twice. Caesar done his Sonic Spear which he throws his spear covered in blue-green energy at the Sargatanas. Cass done her ability Viper Sting. Sargatanas did his Burst Knuckle which caused little damage to them. **"Who's funny now clown man? Huh?"** Caesar taunted. He done his Dragon Dance move. He thrust, and again, slashed, thrust again, and one last time at the Sargatanas' evil eye which pushed him back. Cass done her ability Cobra Dance. She thrust, and again, slashed with her daggers, thurst with each dagger, and slashed one last time to drew an X downward on it's evil eye. **"Move it or lose it!** **"** Caesar taunted. **"You tired stupid?"** Cass taunted. While the Sargatanas was recovering Caesar did his Rive Slash. He jumped up and Slashed with all his might.

Cass did her Snake Fang. The Sargatanas was still recovering when Caesar did his Anima Spear. Which means he thrust suddenly. Cass done her Viper Sting again. The Sargatanas was knocked Off-Balance. After he got up Cass and Caesar used there Dragon Dance, and Cobra Dance. The Sargatanas finally recovered and used his Burst Knuckle. As he done his Burst Knuckle again Caesar did a Double Thrust, and Cass did a Double Stab. The Sargatanas did another Burst Knuckles as Caesar did another Anima Spear, and Cass did another Viper Sting. Another Burst Knuckle as Caesar did another Anima Spear. Cass done her Snake Fang again.

Caesar did a Chop, Cass did a Slice, and Sargatanas did a Knuckle Sammy. Caesar thrust as the Sargatanas went Off-Balance again. After the Sargatanas got back up Caesar did another Anima Spear. And Cass did another Viper Sting. The Sargatanas is now enraged. Caesar thrust, and Cass stab. Caesar chopped, and Cass Sliced. The Sargatanas got back up as Caesar thrust, and Cass slashed. The Sargatanas did another Knuckle Sammy. Caesar did a final Anima Spear, and Cass did a final Cobra Dance as they finished the Sargatanas off.

 _(Black Knight theme: Jet Black-Wings)_ **(Bailey as the Black Knight vs. Regulado as the Betacean Gigas!)**

 **"Alright Regulado, time to dance!" ** I yelled.

I did a Ebon Gale with strength slowly draining. Regulado did a Spinning Doom which means he throws his Double Sword that glows red at him. It mange to get me twice as it goes back to him like a Boomerang. I fired a Triple Skewer which he stumbled back. He fired a fireball at me as i stepped back. I did a Sunder which was the same of the Slash i've been using. It didn't do much. Of course since i have been stabbed with the Knight Dagger by the boy in question. **"This isn't over yet!"** I yelled at him. He then charged at me and mange to knock me Off-Balance. I kneel as he attack me left and right. This with the pain in my side increasing it's gonna put me down if i don't do something! I mange to get up and avoid him long enough to cast Healer Soul. After that i mange to do a Clemency that knocked him Off-Balance. I did a Triple Skewer.

Regulado got back up as he deliver two slashes with his double sword. I blocked them and did another Ebon Gale. He manage to stay to his feet. After i landed he slashed me again. **"DiE f$#%^R!"** Regulado yelled. He did another Spinning Doom. I did a Skewer. Then in one motion we both slashed and clang blades. I used Pendant Slash, and he used his version of Sunder. Then while we were glowing i felt a flashback coming on.

* * *

 _I found myself inside a castle and i saw two people walking. One was Raithwall and the other was someone with Blonde hair, and gold eyes. I realized it was Madoras. They looked like they were younger. "Come on Madoras or else Mureas will kill us." Raithwall chuckled. "Get your hand off me." Madoras growled as he takes his hand off his shoulder._

 _"What's with you Madoras? We've been buds right?" Raithwall ask. "Yes we are Raithwall. But as Emperor of Yshrenia it is my duty to get some work done." Madoras replied. "Your always like that. Work! Work! Work! Just take a god darn break for once huh?" Raithwall said. "This Emperor of Yshrenia does not take a Day-Off. More importantly my son is waiting." Madoras said as he walks down the hall._

 _"Okay tell the tyke i said hi!" Raithwall said as he waves to Madoras. Wow Madoras can act like Sesshomaru from Inuyasha and he has Raithwall as a friend in the past. What couldn't- WHAT!? Madoras has a kid!? Heh. I didn't even know._

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Regulado, Belcitane, Caesar, Cass, and me transforming back. "But how...!? Me, and Regulado's Gigases..." Belcitane ask in shock. "How? Me and Cassie just busted your ass and Bailey busted Regulado's that's how!" Caesar yelled answering. "Any questions?" Cass ask as i got ready as Shapur charged energy. "Bah! Enough games!" Belcitane yelled.

In slow motion i ran while Belcitane noticed. Shapur fired his flame spear as i mange to pushed Belcitane out of the way and took it to the midsection.

 _(Tragic theme: Scar)_

Belcitane landed on his rear end while i groaned and saw the orange glowing spear in the stomach, while the other's gasp. Belcitane looked very shocked before he ask "Wha!?" "Grrr... That was supposed to be aiming to Belcitane but you would do nicely. Since he played a shameful performance along with Regulado." Shapur growled with a smirk. "Not again!" Cass yelled.

Belcitane realizing what he is saying he yelled "Shapur... you betray our lord's wishes!?" "On the contrary i serve them. Our lord gave both you, and Regulado a role to play. One you two played poorly. I'm afraid you've been booed off the stage but Regulado is still playing. Goodbye Belcitane. Goodbye forever annoying tick. Come on Regulado." Shapur said as he, Grazel, Regulado, Cisna trapped under Regulado's grasp, and the Magi went back to the Black Monoship while Belcitane just sits there in shock.

"Why would he... Booed off? Wait my Lord Grazel please! Give me another chance!" Belcitane begged but Grazel isn't turning. "Leonard, Bailey!" Cisna yelled as Regulado kept a tight grip on her. "Damn! They're getting away again!" Leonard yelled while Eldore, Caesar, and Cass went to me. Caesar tried to move me but Belcitane warned "No! Don't move him! If you do he will turn to ash!"

"And why should I believe you?" Caesar ask with a glare. "Caesar... believe him!" I grunted as he looks at me in shock. "Eldore do something!" Cass yelled as the Athwani wizard nodded, kneel down and chanted ancient magic as his hands glowed blue. The spear slowly disappeared as my wound closes. After that the pain finally stops and i started to breath heavily while calming down.

Caesar realized something and said "This Ark... i can see why they want it." "It's a dangerous power. It'll consume. Remain in control." Eldore said. Cass ask "Is he gonna be alright?" Eldore did a check over and said "Yes. Once he get's some rest he will recover."

 _(Theme ends)_

Belcitane ask me "Tell me why? Why did you even bother and saved my life?" I weakly smiled and used every ounce of my strength to stay awake and said "Let's just say... i knew he would do that... and... you deserve a second... chance." I closed my eyes and passed out.

~~Belcitane joins the Party!~~

* * *

I woke up a few hours later in Caesar's room on his bed. I groaned and i have gotten into a bone crushing hug. Cass always doing that. "Your finally huh?" Caesar ask less cheerfully. I realized why. "Yeah." I groaned.

I looked down and see i'm not in my armor anymore. Just wearing some of Caesar's 15 year old pajamas. "Yeah i let you borrow those. Your armor was badly damaged that we have to take it off and clean it. Though three of your scars on your body are your near deaths, and Regulado's stab." Caesar said like he read my mind. What? Never Mind. I looked around and saw Caesar sitting on the bottom of it, Eldore standing beside him, Kara, Yulie, and Leah sitting on one of the couches, Leonard, and Vet sitting on the other. I looked beside me and see Belcitane with a smile that i thought was odd standing there.

"Now that your up can you please explain to us why you save his ass?" Caesar ask while pointing at Belcitane. "I thought he deserved a second chance besides Shapur was gonna kill him." I replied. "I don't what happens all i know is that your alive and well." Cass said while hugging me tightly. "You want to know what happened while you were snoozing?" Belcitane ask.

"Yeah." I replied. "After you passed out Cassie carried you back here and i heard bad news. Here. Read this." Caesar said as he hands me the letter. I opened it and started reading

'My son. Forgive for becoming so angry over such a trifle. I probably should've listened to that boy's advice. That was no way to leave things. I have a confession to make. I knew that the Goddess statue you gave me was a forgery from the very beginning. Your old man's more clever than you give him credit for. But that doesn't matter. When i saw the eyes of the statue i realized just how great a gift i had received. You risked your life to make your sick father happy. That fake Goddess statue was worth more to me than a hundred originals. Thank you. I look back now and realize i always his my feelings from you. I was foo hard on you. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Caesar there is something i must tell you now while there is still time. Twelve years ago a man came to me and left you in my care. You were young and i don't know how much you remember of that meeting. But the man told me "Raise this boy as if he were your own. Give him a quiet life a peaceful life" I didn't know why he would place emphasis on something so simple but now i understand. i feared you are destined never to live a peaceful life. That man was called Medius. He lives in Balandor. If you were to find him then perhaps you could learn more of the past that you yearn to discover. Now is the time for you to decide whether to follow your fate however hard or fight against it. Caesar my boy you must live your own life now. But never forget this one thing. No matter what happens no matter whatever anyone says you are and always will be my one true son. May you be strong.'

I looked at Caesar who looked sad. "Oh gosh i'm sorry Caesar." I said feeling bad for him. "Thank you Bailey." Caesar said. Deciding to change the subject i ask "So did the Magi got away again?" "Yes and If we find Shapur, and Regulado we will make sure those two will regret hurting you. My way of paying you back for saving me." Belcitane said looking like he is near royalty. "Thanks Belcitane." I said with a smile.

"As long as you don't try anything stupid." Caesar warned. "So what are we doing now?" I ask them. Eldore answered "This Medius fellow that Count Drisdall describes in his letter may know more about the Knights. We should return to Balandor and find him quickly. Alright with you?" "Yes." I replied. "Of course." Belcitane replied. "Sure." Caesar replied. "Hang on! What about the Princess!?" Leonard ask.

"The trail has gone cold Little Leonard. Even i don't know where there going since i've been 'booed' off the stage! Medius will give us the answer we needed since the Princess is linked to the Knights." Belcitane replied. Leonard paused for a moment and said "Alright." "Atta boy! So Balandor it is. Perfect. Well we'd better rest up before we leave. Tonight you're all welcome to stay here at the mansion. It beats camping out in the desert right?" Caesar ask.

"Right." We all replied. But... "Oh of course i almost forgot!" Belcitane said. "What is it?" Vet ask. "Uh Bailey is it? What me, Grazel, Ledom, and Shapur saw you did back at the ruins to awaken the Snake Knight we are growing suspicious. And we realized that you are the key to awaken the Athwani Knights! It took me and the others two years to shatter the barrier protecting it, and yet you mange to shatter the same magic in an instant! So no doubt they'll try to take you!" Belcitane said.

First Cisna now they want me!? I didn't even know what i done back at the ruins. "I'm never letting those creeps touch my brother. They have to get through me first." Cass said as she tightens her grip around me. "And me." Caesar said. Belcitane said "Of course. I might be fighting some of my friends in the Magi army but they will try to kill me. I will help you!"

"Alright!" Leonard said quite excited.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	16. Flameia Strikes Back!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles. The OCs, and the Athwani Knights are what i owned though.**

* * *

During the Night i almost couldn't sleep so i decided to get some fresh air. I feel like my body is light of course since my armor isn't on me anymore. I am on the balcony alone until i heard a voice ask "Can't sleep?" I looked over, and saw Caesar, and Belcitane in PJs. Belcitane is also wearing a red night hat. "Yeah Caesar, Belcitane." I replied. Caesar, and Belcitane walked and they stopped beside me on each side.

"You worried about something?" Belcitane ask. "Yeah." I said. "No doubt about the Princess." Caesar said. "Actually it's not about the Princess. It's about my parents, and my little sister." I said. "Whoa man. Don't you and your older sister need to get back?" Caesar ask. I shook my head and said "If i go back to my home while the Magi were trying to capture me, they'll..." "Destroy the village?" Belcitane guessed. I nodded.

"Oh man. I'm sorry homes." Caesar said while giving me a gentle pat. "Thank ya. I wonder if they are worrying about us. I'm probably get grounded again that's for sure." I said with a shake of my head while chuckling a little. Yeah i stay out, and be late sometimes but that doesn't change it. Caesar sighed and said "Bailey mind telling us about your parents, and little sister?"

Belcitane looked at me as i ask "Why?" "I don't know. But in some books i read talking about someone's family to make them feel better is the best tool." Caesar replied. I looked at the stary night sky and said "Okay." They listened as i said "My father... he was the strongest man, and his brother was awesome. They both like to have fun and he likes to treat me like a little kid sometimes as a form of playing as a mature. I sometimes help him cook. But one day something happened. He has a non-fatel and uncurable disease. Multiple Cirrhosis or MS for short. It weakens his strength and messed up his brain. There was nothing we can do to help him no matter what solution we make. But even that he is always the strongest. I am always like his Superhero apprentice." The two were surprised.

"Wow i'm sorry for your dad." Caesar said. "As do i." Belcitane said. "My mother. She is a beautiful, and caring person. She respects wild life everywhere. She is the one that pop the question to my dad i should add. She is also an only child of a Family named the Raffertys. Het parents they are always so amazing and i like the way they raise her. When dad got MS she became aware and told me to keep a watchful eye off for him. She maybe be strict but she is my mother." "The two felt proud.

"People like that to the ones they are married to should be blessed." Belcitane said. "I agree with him." Caesar said. "My little sister. She is 10 years younger then me. She doesn't understand a lot about anything and she is 5 right now. She pinches, bits, and even scratch me sometimes but deep down i know she didn't even mean it. She was only angry. I always been strict toward her which mom accidentally took it as me being mean to her. I wasn't even being so god mean just keeping her out of trouble." The two felt... i don't know.

"That's what a big brother does." Caesar said giving me another pat. "Trust me i understand how you feel. The Magi rookies are like my little siblings sometimes." Belcitane replied. "You two think so?" I ask. "We know so." Caesar said. I looked at the sky and saw the moon glowing brightly. "Come on let's get some sleep eh?" Belcitane ask.

We nodded and went back inside.

* * *

The next morning i got up and begin to wash up. During that i saw three scars on my body. One right near my heart, at my midsection, and at my side near my kidney. No doubt those were from Regulado, and Shapur. Somebody knocked on the door at ask "Bailey you in there?" "Yes i am just washing." I replied. "All right were all waiting. And your armor is repaired on the bed." Caesar said before he walked out.

After a while i got out and dry myself after that and putting the clothes, and my armor back on i went out until i realized Black Bane is gone! Caesar opened and ask "What's wrong?" "My sword is gone." I said to him. "Don't worry." He held out Black Bane to me as he said "I had a blacksmith to sharpen it. It looked like it was gonna break." Typical Caesar. Typical. We walked outside and see everyone and Belcitane is wearing his Magi wizard uniform and has a new staff.

"All righty! Let's get to Balandor on the Balan-double!" Caesar announced. "Sounds like one of us is excited..." Yulie remarked. "Just don't get carried away..." Eldore said. Caesar looked at the statue at his place and smiled. We have to use Caesar's Dragon Knight to get there since my Knight Dagger scar can react anytime i went to my Knight form because of Regulado. He landed near it in Balastor Plain.

We walked the rest of the way. "So. This is the Kingdom of Balandor huh? Thanks guys. I appreciate you tagging along." Caesar said. "I should tell you some of the civilians here will recognized me so i have to stay hidden." Belcitane said. Well he did invaded Balandor before. "Who's tagging along funny man? We all need to find Medius and ask about the Knights." Eldore reminded.

"Oh right. My mistake! So Leonard since you're a local expert how about telling us where this Medius guy lives." Caesar said. ""Heck if i know... I've never heard of the guy before." Leonard said. "What? Some expert." Caesar said. "I know by luck. During my trip here in Balandor a few days ago i heard people muttering he lives in a house that has a blue roof." I told them. "Awesome!" Caesar said.

Actually i looked on White Knight Chronicles' wikia to look it up. After we arrived at said house Leonard knocked on it. He knocked on it again as someone ask "Are you lookin' for someone?" We looked over and saw a lady with a big laundry basket. "Yes we heard a man called Medius lives here." Leonard replied. "Oh dear i suppose you didn't know? Medius passed away just last year." The lady said sadly shocking us besides me.

"He's dead!?" Caesar yelled in shock. "What!?" Yulie yelled in shock. Caesar groaned and said "Well Guess i'm never gonna find out where i came from." "Yeah the plauge got him. He was such a good man." The lady said. "Talk about a big ol' waste of time." Caesar said. "Are you folks friends of Medius? Maybe you like to meet with Setti his son?" The lady ask. I was surprised seeing Belcitane doesn't know about him as well.

"What?" Caesar ask surprised. "He had a son?" Eldore ask. "Do you know where we can find him?" Yulie ask her. "Gods who knows. He might've gone to the cave in the south looking for rocks. But he's been gone these past two, three days. I do hope he's all right..." The lady said. What she didn't know is Setti is Grazel in a disguise. "Oh nah i needn't worry about that one!" The lady said. "By cave ma'am you mean the one on Balastor Plain?" Eldore ask.

"Aye that's the one. Oh now. Listen to me gab away like i don't have a thousand things to do! Well best of luck finding him. Good day!" The lady answered while getting back to work. "A cave? Doing what? Lookin' for rocks?" Caesar ask in disbelief. "Yes Caesar he isn't in the house right now." I said to him while Vet, and Leah nodded. "You should listen to him." Belcitane said.

"Interesting." Caesar muttered. "Come on. The cave's not that far away." Leonard said as we nodded and walked. Is it just me or did Caesar, and Cass seemed... close. Must be imagining things. We left Balandor but someone called "Hey!" We looked and see a guy running toward us. He has long purple hair to his lower back, purple spandex suit, black belt, green dragon eyes, green bandana around his neck, white thing like armor around his chest, green boots, and white gauntlets. "You... you were that boy... that saved me from the Vespid!" He said as he pointed at me.

Oh. "Yeah i am. Is there something you need?" I ask him. "No no. I heard you and your friends are looking for Setti. So i think i should give this to you." He replied as he hand me a black pendant that has a ruby on it. It reminded me of Dinavas'. "Thank ya." I said as i put it on. "Well that's it oh and name's Teepo see you!" He said while walking away. Teepo reminded me of a certain someone in Breath of Fire 3.

"Now that's over can we go?" Leonard ask. "Yeah but i don't get why Teepo gave me this." I said. "Maybe it's for good luck." Belcitane guessed. "Maybe." I said as we walked out of Balandor. I missed Balastor plain. After some time here and beating some Kibble, and Polkan Caesar ask "So Eldore. You uh gonna tell us who you are?" Eldore made a questioning grunt. "Ever since i got the Ark things have started to look kind of Different to me. It's like... I see through dragon's eyes now. Hm let me see now. It's like the dragonsight lets me look inside people to see what makes them tick." Caesar said.

"And what of it?" Eldore ask. "Well uh... you sort of... jump out at me now. I look at you and... there's somethin' about you that just seems out of kilter you know? No offense." Caesar answered. "Just a humble traveling man. You're talking nonsense my boy. No one has the power to look into another's heart." Eldore said. Caesar mumbled "Nonsense? Heh thanks a lot..."

We arrived at the cave as Leonard said "Alright. Let's hope Setti's in there." "While we're at it let' hope he's in one piece." Yulie added. We walked inside and saw the cave's big field as Yulie yelled "Look over there!" We did and saw Setti has black smooth hair, green clothing, and has greem boots running from Three Trolls. "Damn there's three!" Leonard yelled.

"Leonard, Cassie transform!" Caesar yelled as they nodded. He didn't include me because of my mark. Before one can crush Setti it stopped. It was the Flame Princess griping one of the Troll's hammers. "The Flame Princess! Why is she here!?" Leonard yelled. I noticed in the gang Leah is gone. Where did she...? "Ohh reinforcements huh?" Caesar ask. "General Dragias!" Belcitane said in shock. She quickly tooken care of the trolls.

She turned to us as Leonard, and Cass chanted **"Verto!"** They transformed and the three clang blades with each other with the Flame Princess using her axe. Caesar ask in confusion "Wh-Whoa! Aren't we on the same team!?" Yulie told Setti "Take cover!" He nodded and hid. After that she told Caesar "Caesar the Flame Princess is our enemy. You have to help Leonard!" Yulie said.

"OK. Sheesh. This is getting complicated..." Caesar said. He chanted **"Verto!"** My pendant i got from Teepo glows as the area where Regulado made on me glows. I'm not letting them have all the fun! **"Verto!"** I chanted as me, and Caesar transformed. We made out poses while Caesar said **"Bailey you should sit this one out. That mark Regulado made will take effect."**

 **"I can't the Flame Princess might be stronger than before when me, and Leonard fought her before."** I replied as we get ready.

 _(Flame Princess boss theme: Guardando Nel Buio)_

Caesar did his Dragon Dance, Cass done her Cobra Dance, and Leonard used his Crossfire. I did an Ebon Gale which strangely didn't cause any pain. Dragius did her Sonic Flame at Caesar causing him to step back. Both Cass, and Dragius slashed as the blades clang against each other.

Thanks to Caesar, and Me we mange to hit Dragius off her as she growled. Dragius then started glowing Orange, while Cass started glowing a Sand Color. "The Athwani Knight's power... It's resonating." Eldore said as i noticed i am glowing a faint green. "What does that mean?" Yulie, and Vet ask in confusion. "It means their making each stronger." Belcitane said. Caesar glowed purple, Leonard glowed blue, and i glowed red. Me, Leonard, and Caesar are doing the same.

Dragias got ready for more.

 _(White Knight theme: Pale Hero)_

 _(Dragon Knight theme: Crimson Pterosaur)_

 _(Black Knight theme: Jet-Black Wings)_

 _(Snake Knight theme: Raging Emperor's Banquet)_

Leonard did a Crossfire, i did a Clemency to knock her Off-Balacne, Cass did her Snake Fang, and Caesar done his Rive Slash. Dragius stepped back. She then used Flames to teleport. We transformed back as Caesar ask "Who was that gal in the Orange Armor?" "A magus. But unlike the other Magi she can turn into a Knight. He murdered Balandor'a king." Yulie answered.

"Got it. Orange Princess, bad guy." Caesar replied. I noticed Leah walking back. "Leah where were you?" I ask her. "Keeping Setti safe in case the Flame Princess would go after him." Leah replied. "OK." I said. "But Bailey how come Regulado's mark didn't work on you during the battle?" Leonard ask the obvious. "Maybe because of this pendant Teepo gave me." I replied while looking at the ruby pendant.

"Well that was cool. And he lucked out." Caesar said. He was talking to Setti who is actually Grazel. "I don't know how to thank you all. You saved me." Setti said to us. "The Flame Princess saved you. Why would she do that?" Leonard said. Cass said "Who cares why? All we know is that Setti is here and alive." She does got a point though. "But that Firerobe. That could only be Flameia!" Setti said.

"Firerobe!? So you do know about the Knight's huh?" Leonard ask. "Yes... Quite a bit. And now i've been rescued by one! That day must be drawing near. The day that Father feared so much..." Setti said. "Yeah? Tell us more." Caesar said. "Very well. But first let's return to town." Setti said. We nodded and then walked out.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	17. Grazel's trade!

**I don own White Knight Chronicles, besides the OCs, and the Athwani Knights! ENJOY!**

* * *

When we got to Balandor we were inside Medius' home and Setti, Leonard, Yulie, and Caesar were sitting at a table while the rest of us stand up. "...You see when my father Medius died he told, me and a friend if mine all about the secret of the Knights. As you-" "Wait he told a friend of your's? Why? Your Medius' son he's suppose to tell you! And only you!" Cass interrupted.

Yeah it is weird. Setti was the only person Medius told about the Knights to. "Well my friend was eavesdropping us one time and my father had no choice but to tell him about them as well." Setti replied. "Now that's done can you tell us more?" I ask the disguised Grazel. "Yes. As you know the Knights are weapons of war sprung from an ancient wisdom. These ancients their technology truly defies modern understanding. But as sophisticated as they were the Ancients still needed a fuel for their Knights something of which to power them."

Belcitane ask "And the pactmakers of each fit the description?" "Well a Knight is like a suit of armor; It cannot act on its own. To move, to fight, each Knight requires the power of a person's soul." Setti replied. "What?" Yulie ask. Caesar ask "So wait we've been lending out our souls so that they can fight?" "Essentially yes. A pactmaker with the right qualities offers his soul and the Knight is transferred into the mightiest of warriors." Setti answered.

"The right qualities?" Caesar ask. "Of course the men who made these invincible weapons; they feared that the pactmakers might turn on them. So they took an extra precaution: they used the souls of newborn infants to power the Knights." Setti said. "Babies?" Yulie, and Cass ask in disbelief. "Does the same happen to the Athwani Knights?" I ask him.

"I'm afraid father never told me the secrets about them. And as for your question ma'am yes... the armor itself learns from it's battle experience and can then fight on it's own. The soul is enough; it does not need a higher intelligence. The creators saw that if they used an infant's soul still innocent they could maintain complete control of their weapons." Setti said. Oh come on Grazel! You do know about them!

"So they turned babies into killing machines? That's evil man." Caesar said. I reacted "We still don't know about how the Athwani Knight pactmakers got chosen! We have to know about them and apparently we got the wrong guy to ask about them!" While i point at Setti. We heard a knock and someone yelled "Yo! Setti i heard your back!" "Come on in dear friend." Setti said.

The door opened and we saw Teepo. "Yo dude! When i heard you disappeared when Balandor got invaded a few days ago i was worried they got you." Teepo said. "Well i was collecting rocks at that time." Setti replied. "Really? That sure is luck. Oh didn't know you have guests." Teepo said. "Nice to see you again." Leonard said. Teepo saw me and said "Yo! Did the pendant i gave you worked or what?"

"Yeah it did." I told him. "No need to keep it a secret. That pendant was created with Incorruptus power." Teepo said surprising us except Setti. "Huh? Then that means... you must be Setti's friend that Medius told about the Knights with!" Cass said. Teepo smiled and said "Absolutely!" "Then do you know about the Athwani Knights?" I ask him hopefully.

"Know them? I know all about the secrets of them!" Teepo said. "What!? How come father told you about them?" Setti ask in shock. "Don't know." Teepo replied as Setti mutters something. "Then since you know about them tell us: How did the pactmakers got chosen?" Leonard ask. "Simple. The Athwani's king named... Raithwall i think. Has given the powers of each of them to souls of Pure-Hearts. Course it took the powers to find them it was worth the effort." Teepo answered.

"But the Flame Princess' pactmaker isn't a Pure-Heart how come she got chosen?" Caesar ask surprising Teepo. "You've seen the Flame Princess?" Teepo ask. We nodded as he said "I don't know about it then. Maybe because after she was chosen she got corrupted. The Flame Princess' power might've made a mistake." That might've explained it.

"Now this Raithwall made Pure Hearts to power the Athwani Knights. I believe those were meant to battle the ones from Yshrenia." Vet guessed. "What the hell? What kind of war was this?" Leonard ask. "A long time ago during what's known as the Dogma Age two great forces struggled for control of the world. They were called Yshrenia and Athwan. Their forces waxed and waned but neither could ever gain the upper hand. In a bid to finish the war once and for all Yshrenia created the Knights." Setti explained.

"And just like that the tides changed; before long Athwan stood on the brink of defeat. But the Athwanian King Raithwall ordered his most powerful sorcerers to create their version of the Knights they call them: the Athwani Knights. Because of that the tides were at it once again. But the Yshrenian Knights gained power because of a special pendant on the Black Knight. But the Athwani forces made one last desperate counter-attack." Teepo explained.

"At the price of many lifes they used 'sealing magic' to entrap the Yshrenian Knights. Without their superweapons the Yshrenians were overpowered by the Athwani spellcasters... and their Knights." Setti explained. "Mostly of it is because the pendant was actually a trap. It steals the strength of those who doesn't have a pure-heart but it took a little amount of time for the pendant to realize it. When the Black Knight's power was drained the others were drained. Now because of that it was their turn to be pushed to the edge of defeat." Teepo explained.

"However before the Athwani could finish off their foes they against themselves and their empire collapsed into a Civil War." Setti explained. "Eventually both civilizations Yshrenia and Athwan alike faded away. But before his death Raithwall have called his last amount of strength to take all of the Athwani Knight's powers to find their pactmakers with souls that have Pure-Hearts in case the Yshrenian Knights decided to take their revenge." Teepo explained.

"For all their sacrifices neither side ever gained ultimate victory: in the end their bloodly struggle was all in vain." Setti explained the rest. I see Eldore glaring at them suspiciously. "Interesting." I heard Setti muttered. "And now the Knights on both sides are free again." Leonard said. "So it seems." Setti said. "The Dogma Age ended with no victor." Teepo said. "However the oracles of the time prophesied a final battle would he fought ten millennia later." Setti said.

"The souls of the Yshrenian emperor Madoras, and the Athwani king and queen Raithwall, and Mureas would all re-emerge and settle their great conflict once and for all." Teepo said. "And you two think the prophecies are finally coming to fruition?" Cass ask. "We do. It's what father feared more than anything else." "Setti answered. "So wait. Maybe..." Caesar trailed off. "Is that why Medius put Caesar in somebody else's care?" Cass ask them.

"I'm sorry but that answer will have to wait. Someone has been watching me these last few days and i don't Teepo getting involved. It's not safe for you to be here. We need to leave and the sooner the better." Setti said quickly as Teepo stared at him. "You were being watch?" Teepo ask. "Sorry i didn't tell you earlier Teepo. I was worried you would do something stupid and go after who was doing that." Setti admitted.

"Oh no it's okay the eavesdropping long ago was a bit of enough. But where are we going?" Teepo ask. "The place where the Dogma Age all begin." Setti answered as Teepo realized it. "Sinca Village!" They both said at the same time. "Sinca Village?" Kara, and Leah ask. "You'll understand once you're there. About the Knights, and more." Setti said as Teepo nodded.

"We must hurry though. Our only defense against the Crisis Medius feared is knowledge. I must get back to my place and pick up my weapon and prepare." Teepo said. "Meet us at the East Gate of Balandor." Setti said as we nodded. I know Eldore and Setti have a conversation to settle so we left and Jocie called. We told her more about our journey (Chapters 9-12) and she hanged up.

After we arrived at the gate we waited. To waste some time i visited Rapacci i told him Leonard is fun but is somewhat of an goofball. Rapacci told me that's what he's always does. I walked back and noticed the near stary sky. Leonard ask "Where are they?" "Do you think their okay?" Yulie ask. "That Setti guy... He's kind of weird. That prophecy stuff... and my dragonsight doesn't work on him either along with that Teepo guy." Caesar said.

"Did you try your dragonmouth? Dragonnose perhaps?" Eldore joked. Some guy came running and yelled "S-Someone help!" "What is it?" Leonard ask. "There's been an explosion in south district. Two men was killed in the blast!" The guy yelled. "What!?" Belcitane yelled. "No... You don't think...?" Caesar ask slowly. We all ran to Medius' place to find it in burning ruins.

"What happened? You think this was the Magi's doing?" Leonard ask. "But why would they?" Yulie ask. "Nothing could have survived that..." Kara said. "You... guys there?" A voice ask weakly. We looked over and sawed a blood covered Teepo gripping his side with sweat on his forehead holding a katana covered in blood. "Teepo!? What happened!?" Leonard ask in shock as we helped him.

"I don't know... when i heard... the explosion... i thought... something happened. Then... a Farian Assassin... came out of nowhere... and i tried to kill me... i was able to stab his side... before i ran out." Teepo weakly explained. I clench my fist tightly as i ask him "Does this Farian Assassin have an eyepatch, and has green hair in a couple of braids?" "I... i think he does..." Teepo replied.

"Shapur that clever assassin." I muttered. "Look!" Yulie yelled as Eldore healed Teepo and we see a Bigelow not Foz i'll tell you. He flew away as we followed him with Teepo following. After we followed him to a corner Caesar ask "End of the line Bird. Now who do you work for?" Instead of answering the Bigelow shows a holographic image of Grazel.

"Greetings. My name is Grazel. So nice to speak with you. I am the leader of a little Organization which you like to call the Magi. I imagine you must be very worried about your precious princess. I kNow i certainty would be. In light of that i would like to propose a trade. We want the Knights both Yshrenia, and Athwani and we are willing to exchange Princess Cisna for the four Arks in your possession. We also want you to exchange your boy you call Bailey with the Arks. I will be waiting by Thamus Rock in Frass Chasm. You may come if you like or not. It is up to you. But this will be your only chance to ever see the princess alive. And Bailey i promise you both Regulado, and Shapur will not try to kill you. Thank you and do have a good day." Grazel said before he disappeared and the Bigelow flew off.

"Bastard... i'd like to wring his neck!" Leonard growled. Looks like Belcitane was right about one thing: The Magi want me.

~~Teepo joins the party!~~

* * *

The next day Teepo was recovered and we decided he would come along with us. "Frass Chasm is a steep-sided gorge further south beyond the Bunker Lode Caverns." Belcitane explained. "If we make our way back to Greede we can take a gondola out of the station there. Yeah that's doable." Caesar said. "Let's go!" Leonard replied with a nod.

After we arrived back at Greede with Larvayne, and Dinavas' help we waited for a ride to arrive. After that Leonard said "Cisna." "It's all right she'll be fine." Yulie said. "But Bailey won't." Cass said as she grabs my arm in a grip so tight i think the blood flow stopped. "Leonard just walked inside and so does Cass. "They looked like their dogs just died..." Caesar remarked. Yulie only huffs and walked inside.

"Was it something i said?" Caesar ask. "Yeah." I answered as we walked inside.

* * *

Meanwhile at Albana was Cyrus and his men in a bar. "The snake! Sarvain acts as though Balandor is his to rule! Arrogant fool! Damn him!" Cyrus yelled. He took a large gulp of his wine as one of his men warned "Please sir! Keep this up and you'll be in a terrible state when we reached Faria's borders." "Captain you really should stop drinking." Another one said.

After Cyrus finished he laughed like a maniac and said slurred "I'm not a captain anymore. Just a drunken fool!" The man said "Sir please!" "All i am... All i was. I owe to King Valtos and Queen Floraine. Were it not for their kindness i'd be either starving or dead. His grace treated me as if i was his own son his flesh and blood. Until then no one had ever loved me. No one! And i will honor him! I'm going to give my life to Balandor!" Cyrus declared.

One of the men said "Sir the king was... truly a great man..." "The King. Yes. He was a great king... and an even better father. Father. Guide me. Tell me what i must do." Cyrus said sadly. "Captain Cyrus..." One of the men said sadly.

* * *

Back with Grazel, Shapur with bandages on his side where Teepo strike him at, and Regulado they were all staring at General Dragius. "Just what are you and your friend waiting for? Do you want to die like them soon? You and you're friend are pathetic; just as bad as Belcitane was. I was just telling Shapur and Regulado how useless you two were. Right you two?" Grazel ask them. "M'Lord." Shapur replied. Regulado said "You B&^%#s are pathetic."

Dragius said nothing as Grazel said "I hope you two are not actually starting to grow fond of them? In any case. Pactmaker or not it surly cannot be that difficult to kill someone who trusts you with his life. Mark my words if you two don't act soon pur relationship... is over." Grazel warned. Dragius nodded and left. Grazel, and Regulado have nasty smirks on there faces.

* * *

 **Be sure to review! And i got back from Beech Bend Park in Bowling Green!**


	18. A Secret Love!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles but the OCs and the Athwani Knights are. ENJOY!**

* * *

We arrived at the Frass Chasm where it is a row of cliffs that reminded me of the Grand Canyon back at home. "Of all the places he had to pick Frass Chasm..." Caesar muttered. "It's beautiful!" Cass, and Leah said. "But dangerous for one reason." Belcitane said. "And i'm guessing you two don't know what the word 'frass' means." Caesar said. "Why what's Frass? Is it bad?" Leonard ask.

"I hope you all like insects." Kara said to us as Leah nodded. Vespids! Grrr! Then Foz came in and Cisna appears and ask us "Leonard, Bailey are you two all right?" "We're fine and we got someone named Teepo along. He knows about the Athwani Knights." I said to her as Teepo waved to her. "What's wrong?" Leonard ask her. "I should apologize. Not just for putting you in danger again but... also for convincing Grazel to make the trade. That was my idea." Cisna said shocking us besides me.

"What!?" Yulie ask in shock. Cass yelled i anger "You... You idiot! You want my little brother to die!?" "No no! Please do not misjudged me Cassie! Grazel said that's part of it i try to refuse but he threatened he will not accept it if i don't accept it." Cisna said quickly. "Cruel man. Must've been born by a selfish man." Teepo muttered. "And with each passing more memories keep coming back to the surface. Memories from a much older time when my people the Athwani flourished. Now i k ow that i share their blood. It's as though visiting the ruins opened some door and now i'm rediscovering who i am." Cisna said as Eldore realized something.

"You... You're her." Eldore said. "You don't know the treats the Knights from Yshrenia pose. If they were to come together that would be it: the end of the world foretold in the prophecy." Cisna said. Teepo said "Then we will use the Athwani counterparts to fight it!" "But... you don't have the reincarnation of King Raithwall." Cisna said as Teepo's eyes widen. "No..." Yulie said in horror.

"But other then using the Athwani Knights there is one to stop it." Cisna said. "Tell us how?" Leonard ask. Here comes information about the Talion. "We must stop the Knights from Yshrenia from uniting... by destroying them. And for that we must find two swords called 'Talion' , and 'Blackion' the only weapons up to the task." Cisna answered. "Talion and Blackion..." Leonard muttered.

Now there is a Knight-Killing sword for Dinavas? First the Pure-Heated Pendant, and now a Knight-Killing Sword? What else is there? "Hey diggin' the names..." Caesar muttered. "Thamus Rock was built to honor the warrior Thamus a Troll who fought the Knights and became a great hero. Before he, and the Athwani Knights marched into battle with Thamus in command the wise men of Athwan forged two swords that could pierce the Knight's armor. They named the holy blades 'Talion' and 'Blackion' which Talion means 'an eye for an eye', and Blackion means 'great honor for great hero'. If you could find those swords then perhaps you could destroy which ever Yshrenian Knight they collect." Cisna explained.

So this world's version of Thamus was a dual wielder. "So that's why you picked Frass Chasm so we could track down the swords! That's quite a gamble princess. The Magi will be at the Rock too. If they get to it first guess who's in trouble first?" Caesar ask. Cisna smiled a little and said "Yes. I know. It's risky but lt's also our only chance. Find the swords Bailey, Leonard. You two must." "Okay we promised." I said as Leonard nodded.

"Hurry... before Regulado can think of something terrible comes to pass. And deep down i know that it will. Something... truly frightening. Please don't let him finish... Leonard Bailey..." Cisna said before she disappeared. Oh what is Caesar Regulado planning now!?

* * *

 **With Regulado.**

Regulado is staring at something being worked on. **"You still haven't told me what your planning."** A voice told him angered. He looked over to see a gold hologram version of Dragon Matriarch glaring at him from a golden Gigas card. "Simple you overgrown lizard. I'm planning your power can be of use to me." Regulado told her. **"And just how are you going to do that?"** Dragon Matriarch scoffed.

"Let's just say by creating an evil version of... the Dragon Knight." Regulado answered making Dragon Matriarch's eyes to widen. **"You wouldn't..."** Dragon Matriarch said shocked. "Just try me Dragon b%$^h." Regulado said before he grabbed the card and throwed it at what is being worked on Dragon Matriarch disappeared. All we can hear from her was her screaming in what sounds like pain.

Regulado threw out a nasty smirk.

* * *

We stopped when we feel what is rumbling. "Wha... What's that?" Leonard ask. "Get ready it's coming." Eldore said. "It? What kind of 'it'?" Leonard ask him. Then we saw the Greaver it is huge probably bigger than the Demithor. We saw the Windwalkers working on it. "That kind of 'it'." I told him. "What was that?" Leonard ask quite shock. "A greaver. A type of creature unique to this canyon." Eldore explained.

"No wonder Kara asked of we like insects. But who were those people attacking it?" Yulie ask. "Oh those would be the Windwalkers. They're a tribe of Papitaurs who live in the Chasm. You saw their gliders? Well they survive by chasing after the greavers and harvesting the gas they give off. The stuff fetches some pretty coin back in Greede. Trust me those little stink-jockeys are loaded." Caesar explained.

"Well i wouldn't want their job." Yulie said. "I agree." Cass said. "Come on then. We need to hurry." Leonard said. Belcitane said "Hold on Little Leonard. The Greaver gas is deadly while we go further. We need to camp for the night."

* * *

 **The Night (For now Cassie's POV)**

After Belcitane said the greaver gas was deadly i don't want to go any further. Luckily Bailey didn't protested. During the night i just couldn't sleep in my tent. I could see Bailey beside already sleeping. He is my little brother after all. I heard some talking and i took a peak outside to see Caesar, Leah, and Kara at the campfire with Caesar having a meat leg from an animal we cooked earlier.

 _ **"It's not wise to peek on them."**_ Cobranus in my head said to me. "I know Cobranus but i am curious." I said quietly to my Athwani Knight. "You two should eat something!" I heard Caesar told the Albanian dancer duo. Caesar he is silly. What Bailey said in Greede's Underbelly asking me if i think Caesar was cute. You know what? I do. I do think he's cute. But i'm a financé to my boyfriend Dallas Winx.

But... i have a feeling i'm gonna stay here forever until we complete this destiny that Angel Girl mentioned. "We're not hungry." Leah's voice snapped me back to reality. "It's our turn to keep watch tonight. You should get some rest." Kara said. Something about Leah, and Kara is suspicious. Everytime the Flame Princess shows up Leah disappears. Not when Regulado disguised as John Tyler and stabbed Bailey with the Knight Dagger Eldore mentioned about. Not when Bailey acquired the Black Knight.

Something else. But what? "Why? Am i boring you two with my attempts to be nice?" Caesar ask them. He tried to hand them the leg but they both said "Don't touch us." As they hit the leg out of Caesar's hand. As it landed he sat on the ground and said "I guess it's true then Leah..." "What is?" They both ask. What does Caesar know? "You're the Flame Princess... and Kara... you used to be the Black Knight... weren't you two?" Caesar ask them. WHAT!? Leah was the Flame Princess, and Kara was the Dragius me and Bailey fought back at Balandor!?

This just got me to thought: Note to Self: Kill them! Kara, and Leah stand up and pointed their swords at Caesar's throat as Kara said "Well this changes everything friend..." "You know our secret." Leah said. "Now you die!" They both said. "I won't fight you two." Caesar said. "I would!" I yelled as i grabbed my axe and charged at the duo who looked surprised.

I tried to slash them but they avoided as Leah snatched my axe and Kara kicked me to the ground as Leah said "Well Cassie. Both you and Caesar will die." "And after that when the time comes i will take the Black Knight back when i kill your brother." Kara said. "Just go ahead and kill me. The dragonsight let me down all i see from you two are friends." Caesar said.

"Your friends?" Kara ask. "You really are naive. Who do you think murdered Yulie, and Leonard's king?" Leah ask him. "So let me get this straight. Leah you're the Flame Princess, and Kara you used to be the Black Knight. The Magi's finest warriors?" Caesar ask. Kara shooked her head and said "That and other things." Caesar chuckled and said "Sorry sisters. You two don't have half the smarts to be those guys."

I stared at him. Is he crazy? "Why you...!" Kara yelled quietly. She pinned Caesar down as she held her blade at Caesar's neck that made me worried about her while Leah makes sure i don't interfere. "It's the truth. Me and Kara are General Dragias." Leah said. "And... i think i would remember snuffing out the life of a king!" Kara yelled. So she was the- "Are you sure now?" A voice ask as we looked over and saw Bailey holding Black Bane up.

"Wha? How long were you there?" Leah ask shocked. "Since i heard Cassie yelling out 'I would!' and i knew something was up. And Kara i knew you were Dinavas' original pactmaker all along but Leah you really have me fooled. I never guessed you were the Flame Princess' pactmaker." Bailey answered. And now he tells me!? "If you knew it was me all along how come you never say anything?" Kara ask.

"Let's just say... it would led to another disaster." Bailey said. He meant it would change the story's timeline. "Worthless idiot." Leah told him. "And Kara you can't always trust your memories. I know you and Leah were not the ones who murdered Valtos." Bailey told them. "What does that mean?" Kara ask him. "He means is Dragius a part of you and Leah... or is it the other way around?" Caesar ask.

Kara, and Leah looked confused as we heard a yawn and saw Yulie as Kara, Leah, and Bailey put their swords up. "Something woke me. Caesar, Cassie, Bailey you three are still up?" Yulie ask us. I tried to tell her Kara, and Leah are part of the Magi but Bailey quickly covered my mouth as Caesar said getting the message "Nah i'm must about to hit the sack. Night Kara, Leah, Bailey. Let's talk again soon. Come on Cassie." As he grabs me and takes me behind a rock.

After i pry my hand off i pinned Caesar to a wall and said "What are you and him doing!?" "Bailey told me it would led to another disaster if you tell Yulie. So i have to do something." Caesar said. I rolled my eyes at him. "And you know what Cassie?" Caesar ask. "What?" I said while glaring at the Count of Greede. "The way your eyes are sparkling in the moon. I think your pretty." Caesar said. I blushed and said "You... You think so?"

"Yes i do. Cassie... I love you." Caesar said slowly. Huh!? I felt the same feeling but- I was interrupted when he crashed his lips against mine. Oh. My. God! His lips feel soft. I slowly enjoyed it and started to kiss back then we split apart. "Your brother's coming." Caesar said while i am trying to get out of my daze.

* * *

 **(My POV)**

After i bid Kara, Yulie, and Leah some rest i walked to where Caesar took Cass. I walked to them and Cass looked like she was in some sort of Daze. "Caesar is Cass alright?" I ask him. "Yeah she's fine. Just tired." Caesar told me. No doubt because it's pass midnight. "Alright let's get some sleep." I said as Caesar nodded.

* * *

The next day is when we departure. Yulie stretch her body as she said "Whew. She was cold last night." "Was it? I slept like a log the whole time." Leonard yawned. "Right it was your night off watch duty. Lucky jerk." Yulie said. Kara, and Leah got out as Me, and Caesar turned our bodies and smiled as they look away. Cass came out with a smile on her face. "Hey there." Caesar greeted. "Hi Caesar." Cass said.

They seem close. My mind must be playing tricks on me. Aw well. "Now that the Greaver'a gas has been cleared it's safe for us to go." Belcitane said. "Come on. The sooner we find the Talion and the Blackion the better." Teepo said as we nodded.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	19. Baccea!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs and the Athwani Knights. ENJOY!**

* * *

We explored the area and weird thing is that Caesar is talking to Cass. A lot. We ran into an area i recognized. We felt some shaking and the giant Dire Spider that is a boss here appears.

 _(Boss theme: A Worthy Opponent Draws Near)_

"Beware. This one's fierce." Eldore warned us as we nodded. "Man they sure grow 'em big in this canyon!" Caesar said. "This is a small one." Kara said. Alright. "Cass you and Leonard take this one this time!" I said. "No i'll join her on that!" Caesar said as Cass nodded. "Alright do it!" Leonard said as she and him nodded. **"O Larvayne, vermilion drake, leveler of ancient lands/O Cobranus, snake of vipers, servant of the ancient fangs..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** They both chanted.

Both Cass, and Caesar transformed into their knight forms. Caesar and Cass has done their Dragon, and Cobra Dances. And The Dire Spider did it's Thread Shell after it went enraged. But they finished the battle quickly since the Dire Spider was pretty weak.

 _(Theme ends)_

The Spider attack Cass to the ground though before Caesar stabbed it dead as they reverted back. Caesar went to Cass. "You okay?" Caesar ask as Cass nodded. "Help me up. Please." Cass said while holding her hand out. She only says Please to her family or Dallas how did Caesar able to do that? Caesar helped her up.

"Alright what is going on? You guys seemed very close since last night." I ask them. Caesar smiled while Cass blushed. "We'll tell you after this." Caesar said. I hate it that everyone will tell me later but since he's my favorite character i let it pass. We walked and we saw a Windwalker Glider getting worked on by a papitaur. I know him Rocco. "What in the world...?" Leonard ask.

"Isn't that one of the Windwalkers we saw?" Yulie ask. Rocco tried to pull it but having a lot of trouble as Eldore said "His glider must have broken." "He can't fix it alone. We should help!" Yulie said. Leonard nodded as they walked over as Eldore said "Wait. Stay here." Rocco turned over to us. He waved and said "Helloooooo!" And he was laughing not noticing the boss at this part moving closer to him.

Leonard, and Yulie stopped. The boss moved it's head to Rocco as he noticed. They started at each other until the boss grunted a growl as it's way of saying 'Boo'. Rocco screamed as the boss roared. The little beast: Pygmy Greaver. "Come on!" Leonard yelled as i nodded. **"O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword/O Dinavas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** We chanted as we charged in our Knight forms as the Pendant Teepo gave me done it's magic.

 _(Boss theme: The Pale Hero, or Jet-Black Wings)_

The Pygmy Greaver done it's Toxic Gas striking Leonard quite a bit. I did a Skewer as it turns it's attention to me. Leonard done his Stonecutter move. I done a Ebon Game that pushed it back. The Pygmy Greaver done it's munch on me. Leonard done his Crossfire and i did my triple Skewer. I done a Sunder and Leonard done another Crossfire knocking it Off-Balance. I done a Strong Slash while Leonard done his Bladestorm. I did a Sunder as it stares at me angrily. It roared before Leonard did his Crossfire, and I did a Skewer. It fired it's deadly gas as i hold my breath while Leonard stepped back. I mange to did a Clemency killing it as it roared and fell down the canyon.

 _(Theme ends)_

After we killed it we reverted back. But one of it's tongues grabbed me as i screamed and got pulled down the canyon. "BAILEY!" Everyone yelled. What i didn't expect was Leah in her Flame Princess form coming in and sliced the tongue off and helped me up again. She set me down in front of them as she flew off. "What the hell...?" Leonard ask in confusion. "Why would she save you?" Yulie ask.

"Well I guess she didn't want him to kick the bucket just yet. Him being an important pactmaker and all." Caesar guessed. "Pardon me." Rocco said catching our attention. "Yes?" Vet, and Belcitane ask. "Thank you so very very much for saving my life. Thank you thank you thank you so very very much!" Rocco said as he bows. "Oh hey you! You're alive! That's funny i thought he got eaten." Caesar joked while Cass nudged his stomach with her elbow.

"Oh you too? Whenever i go missing everybody always assumes the worst: 'Rocco feel off a cliff' or 'Rocco got eaten by the Greaver' or... Well you get the idea." Rocco said as he traces some circles in the dirt. "Sorry! I'm sure he didn't mean it like that!" Cass said as she glared at Caesar who laughed nervously. "No it's fine. Better people assume the worst that the worst actually befall me!" Rocco said.

After we helped him fixed his glider he said "Thank you again good sirs and ladies. Now i must go but we will meet again. I will repay you! I promise!" He left as Caesar ask "Funny little guy huh?" We begin to walk to continue as i see Leah standing there glaring. "I suppose i owe you one huh?" I ask as she nodded. "Name any price and it's yours. Not the Black Knight's Ark, or the others just to let you know." I said.

We walked forward and Yulie ask "Hey look up ahead. Is that a village?" "Damn. We'll gave to circle around." Eldore said. "What's the problem Eldore?" Leonard ask. "Let's just take the old guy's word for it for once." Caesar said. "No way! I am covered in Spider blood and dirt, and i'm tired. I need a break!" Cass complained. "Sorry Cassie but we gotta go." Caesar said. "Too late losers!" We heard Osmund's voice saying.

We look up and saw him holding a mini spear. "Maybe you nincompoops haven't heard? You are trespassing on our land." Osmund said before a lot of Papitaurs holding the same spears appeared surrounding us. "And do you know what we do with nincompoop trespassers?" Osmund ask. "Come on... Let it slide we took a wrong turn!" Caesar said quickly. "That's not gonna help." I told him grimly.

"For nincompoops the sentence... is DEATH!" Osmund said as the Papitaurs cheered. "Hold on there! We weren't doing-" "Just stop Leonard! He's not changing his mind." I stopped him. "Brave one you are. Maybe i'll spare you. For now arrest them all!" Osmund commanded as nets appeared.

* * *

We are in the town of Baccea with our hands wrapped in rope with poles. But not me strangely. I just sat down with me wrapped up by a net on a rock without my helmet, with a female Papitaur looking beautiful in a red dress giving me the gooey eyes. I told her i don't share the same feelings but she seems to ignore me. "So sorry but your punishment will be carried out immediately. Except him though he will be married to my daughter for being so brave." Osmund explained. Oh man! What did i do to deserve this!?

"Is everybody ready?" Osmund ask as they all shouted in agreement. "This has gone far enough! Let us go!" Yulie yelled. "And get her off my brother!" Cass yelled as she, and Yulie struggled under the rope. "Eldore!" Leonard called but the man in question stayed silent. "Play fair! Lousy stink jockys..." Caesar muttered the last part. Osmund however heard that as he went over to Caesar and ask him "Hey you. What did you just say?"

"I said you wouldn't know justice if it bit you in the tail my friend!" Caesar said. Osmund's daughter reacted "Punish him badly daddy!" "I will my little joy! And you i heard the name you used. How dare you insult the holy calling of the Windwalkers!" Osmund yelled. Some Windwalkers pushed one of those 'Devices of Punishment' to them. "What is that? Some sort of bomb?" I ask. "Something like that. It's one of those things daddy calls..." "The Device of Punishment! And soon your friends will feel it's wrath." Osmund finished for his daughter.

"Why spare me though?" I ask him. "Quite simple. I promise my little angel a handsome and brave man. And you fit the description for her to marry!" Osmund answered. "Even if i say no?" I ask him. "Exactly!" He answered. "Oh boy. What does the Device of Punishment do exactly?" I ask him. "Well first a little demonstration. Over there we have placed a Device of Punishment exactly like the one before you. Now watch carefully... Ready! Five, four-" The Device of Punishment suddenly blown up cutting him off.

Here comes his whining. "Noooo! It's too soon! Too soon! I was only at four! Ooh you incompetent, nitwit, imbecilic... nincompoop!" Osmund whined to one of his workers as his daughter sweatdropped at the scene of her father whining like a little kid. "S-Sorry boss. The bomb just went boom..." The worker said with shame in his voice. Osmund calmed down and said "No matter! Time for the real show. Stand back everybody!"

"Now when your friends are gone you can live here with me." Osmund's daughter said. "I am not your type." I said but she ignored me again. "Ready! 5... 4... 3... 2-" "Aaaah! Please no wait!" Rocco came out stopping Osmund. "Rocco! Didn't you fall off a cliff?" Osmund ask him surprised. Rocco explained everything as the Papitaurs let us go and took the Device of Punishment away.

Osmund's daughter however held on to me tight. "I offer my deepest apologies. What a terrible misunderstanding! I had no idea you helped our Rocco! Oh to think i almost blew you all up (Except you of course). These men you speak of they must be the nincompoops in black that came through the canyon. The Windwalkers are in your dept and we wish to help. We will bring bombs and blow them into little bits!" Osmund told us. "That's fine. We are trying to not make our presence known." Belcitane told them.

"Aha i see i see. Then consider this village at your disposal. I am Osmund. My people and i will make sure your ready. We will help you win!" Osmund said. "Thanks Osmund." Leonard said as he shakes Osmund's hand. "And can you tell your daughter to let me go?" I ask Osmund. "You don't share the same feelings?" Osmond ask me.

"I've been saying that but she seems to ignore me." I told him. Osmund said to his daughter "Come along now Kairi let him go." The name Kairi reminds me of the girl of the same name in Kingdom Hearts. "You didn't grab the right guy?" Kairi ask him sadly. "I'm afraid i did. Daddy's sorry." Osmund said as Kairi let me go. I felt bad for her so i said to them "You know it doesn't inky require bravery to find the man you love."

"You serious?" Osmond ask me. "Yes. And the right guy is at this village right now." I said as Kairi's ears perk up. "Really who is?" Osmund ask. I pointed at the guy as he made a shock face. "What? Him?" Osmund ask. "He may not have bravery but he sure can help your daughter won't you say?" I ask the guy. "Uh... Yes! Rocco will protect you!" He said. The guy i'm talking about is Rocco.

"Hmm. What do you say my angel?" Osmund said as we turned to Kairi. Strange thing is: she isn't there. "Kairi where are you?" Osmund ask. We heard a squeal and looked over to see the Papitaur in question crushing Rocco in a tight hug. "I think we can take that as a yes." I said to him as we both laughed at the scene.

* * *

After many thanks from Rocco, and Osmund we walked and saw three little Papitaur kids drawing a picture. One of them saw us and said "Hey! No looking!" "Whatcha drawin'?" Leonard ask. "Huh? You don't know? But this is Sir Thamus!" The kid replied. Teepo ask "So that is him?" "He's the strongest troll of all. And he was the Windwalkers' friend too!" The kid answered.

"What about that?" Teepo ask as he points at the scared eye. "Sir Thamus only had one eye. But you know what? He was so powerful it's like he dad eyes in the back of his head. See his strong!?" The kid ask. "Yeah!" Teepo replied as he patted the kid's head.

* * *

After we exited the village Yulie ask "What's Thamus Rock look like? Is it big?" "We shall see." Leah replied. Caesar ask us all "Do you guys all know the legend of Thamus?" "No. Only that he was a troll warrior that lead the command of the Athwani Knights." Leonard said the obvious. "Well you remember the reason he was a hero right? He, and the Athwani Knights at his command fought the Knights from Yshrenia back in ancient times." Caesar explained.

"Did he mange to win with the Athwani Knights?" Yulie ask. "Nope. The Knights from Yshrenia killed him in the end. But the Snake Knight with the Wind Elder avenged him. Back then see they were way scarier than they are now. And a lot stronger too. Still Thamus took the Knights from Yshrenia on with the Athwani Knights under his command. Sure he was eventually killed but what a guy huh? He managed to defend this canyon to the very end. He became like a god to the people here and the Athwani Knights treated him as a King. Even King Raithwall serve him. Before long the tribes he sacrificed himself to protect were carving countless monuments in honor of his bravery. And the greatest of them was... yup you guessed it- Thamus Rock." Caesar said.

"Wow. Great story!" Yulie said. "Well yeah? When have i ever told a dull one? Seriously-" Caesar was cutoff. "Come on Caesar." Cass said as she drags Caesar by his hand. I grunted a little. "What's wrong?" Leonard ask. "Another flashback." I grunted.

* * *

 _I see i was in a palace and i saw Raithwall, and young Eldore. "Are you sure about this your majesty?" Eldore ask him. "Yes dear Eldore. Thamus will indeed help us put against Madoras' wretched creations." Raithwall replied. I see a troll with a long beard, and a missing eye is being given two swords. "But my king Thamus alone won't stand a chance. Can you do something?" Eldore ask._

 _"Your right! Eldore! Tell the Athwani Knights they are now under Thamus' command!" Raithwall ordered shocking Eldore. "Are you sure my king? I mean..." Eldore said slowly. "Do it. Madoras needs to know we are not stopping!" Raithwall said. "At once!" Eldore said as he left._

* * *

I open my eyes and saw everyone and i said "It's about Thamus this time." "No doubt before his fight with the Athwani Knight's under his command." Caesar said as we continue our travel. After the annoying puzzles with reach Thamus Rock. "There they are!" Yulie said. "You ready? Let's go get the princess." Leonard said as Cass clench me tightly.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	20. Battle for the Talion and the Blackion!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles but the OCs are along with the Athwani Knights! Oh and check out Keyblade Master of Light's story Kingdom Hearts Illusion Of Memories. ENJOY!**

* * *

Grazel, Shapur, and some Magi are here with the Magi assassin disguise as Cisna. I couldn't find Regulado anywhere aw well. "Welcome my persevering friends. I am most honored." Grazel greeted. "So he's the man in charge." Caesar said. "Lord Grazel." Belcitane said slowly. "Ah Belcitane i was wondering when to see you again. Too bad you've been 'booed' off the stage. Now to business shall we? Give me the Knight's Arks in your possession all 4 and him." Grazel said while pointing at me.

"As soon as you release the princess!" Leonard protested. "And over my dead body will i give my brother to someone like you!" Cass protested. "No. I ask you two first." Grazel said. "Why you...!" Leonard growled. Grazel hold his sword to the Cisna assassin's throat. "I think we better do as he says Leonard." Caesar said. Me, Cass, Caesar, and Leonard placed our Arks down. All of us stepped back but Grazel said "No. I want him also." As he points at me.

"You long haired coward!" Cass yelled at him. "Wench do you know who your-" Shapur was cutoff when Grazel raise a hand at him. "Let me get this straight you would rather die then give him to me? Be careful what you wish for." Grazel warned as i made a tiny cut at the Cisna Assassin. As Leonard see the blood trickling down he grown mad with rage. I started to walk forward but Cass made a quick grab.

Grazel was getting impatient and warned "If you don't give him up i will kill her!" I manage to pry her off me and started to walk forward. I pulled out Black Bane and stick it to the ground. I started to walk toward them. "You got what you wanted. Now release her." I said as i continue walking while ignoring Cass begging me to stop. Grazel smirked and said "Release Her." "At once." Shapur replied.

The Magi Soldiers let the assassin go as she started walking forward. As we pass each other i get the feeling something bad is about to happen. After i reached them one of the Magi Soldiers forced my helmet off and wrapped my hands in ropes. I looked at the gang to see Leonard pushing the Cisna Assassin to the ground. "I knew this was too easy." I remarked. Grazel lifted my head to make me see his gaze and he told me "You did the right thing you know. Know that your with us. You'll help us release the other Athwani Knights."

A blade was held against my neck as Grazel looked to see it was Regulado holding it. "Grazel i thought we agreed once we take him we'll kill him." Regulado told him. "I was planning to keep it. Until what i saw what he had done in the Lagnish Desert i called it off." Grazel told him whlle staring at him with a stern look. Regulado made a dark glare as he said "You damn f&^%*r." As he held the blade to Grazel's neck while the soldiers and Shapur tried to do something but Grazel rasied his hand stopping them.

"Go ahead if you want. It's not gonna do you any good." Grazel told him. Without much choice i got with wrapped hands still in the rope around Regulado's neck as he drops his blade and begins to choke. He headbutted me as he kicked me to the ground. "Stupid little-" Regulado was about to continue until Shapur lifted his blade to his neck.

"Now let's finish this shall we?" Grazel ask Leonard. The area started to shake badly. Shapur went to me and said "I would kill you now. But this is for saving Lord Grazel." As he cut the bindings off me. "What now?" Grazel ask as the others struggled to keep their balance up. "My lord! Look!" Shapur yelled. We all looked to see Thamus Rock opening up. "The Rock..." Kara said in shock. "It's Cisna! She's using magic from the ship!" Grazel said.

"Guys now!" Caesar yelled. We all ran and grabbed our Arks. "Damn!" Grazel, and Regulado yelled. I bright glow has came over and we looked to see Talion covered in a bright blue light, and a red sword Blackion that looks like the sword that the Black Usurper uses. "There's the swords Talion, and Blackion!" Leonard yelled. Regulado got out a golden Gigas card and his scythe, Leah ran forward, and the Cisna Assassin stepped forward.

"Alright b%4^#s let's take them on!" Regulado yelled. "Don't give us orders!" Leah yelled. **"O Draconis, Black Dragon, ruler of the ancient darkfires/O Flameia, Summoner of Fire, Princess of the Ancient Flames..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** Orange armor appeared on Leah as it turns to Flames. Regulado combined the Gigas Card with the his scythe and spins it around while saying the chant and slams it to the ground at the end. **"Adveni!"** The Cisna Assassin chanted as she got enveloped in a bright green light.

Leah appeared in her Flame Princess form. Regulado's knight looks like the Dragon Knight except it's not bulky at the chest and the colors are black and sliver, red eyes, red dragon wings that looked like they can be usable, has a blood red skirt that goes to his ankles, and a black dragon tail. Along with crimson teeth. His weapon is a Scythe that is black with a blood red blade. The Regulado Knight: The Dragon Emperor. And the Gigas the Cisna Assassin transformed to is a centaur with green markings, and black wings that are bat wings. The Legendary Gigas: Lamia Comitis.

"Leah! It was her!? She was the Flame Princess!?" Leonard ask in shock. "That looks like an evil version of my Knight! That thing is definitely _not_ a Athwani Knight or a Knight form Yshrenia!" Caesar said. That Knight is not an Athwani Knight!? Don't tell me Regulado made it himself!? "And i can sense Dragon Matriarch's power in it! That Knight must be why he stole Dragon Matriarch!" Caesar yelled.

Oh come on! What is wrong with you Regulado!? "Knight time!" Leonard yelled as we nodded. **"O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword/O Dinavas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows/O Cobranus, snake of vipers, servant of the ancient fangs/O Larvayne, vermilion drake, leveler of ancient lands..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** We chanted as we transformed to guard the Talion and the Blackion.

 _(Dragon Emperor boss theme: Darkness Of the Unknown (Dragon))_

 **"Come on Regulado! Let's see what your new toy is made** **of!"** I yelled as i charged.

Caesar, and Leonard takes care of Leah, Cass takes care of Lamia Comitis, i take care of Regulado. Regulado used his Scythe for his knight's version of Spinning Doom. It hit me twice. I did a triple skewer. Regulado then split his Scythe apart making another scythe and slashed and slash. It's his version of Sol Cross one of the Sun King's moves. After he did a upward x at me he combined them again. I did an Ebon Gale he didn't stumbled back. He did a Deathdriver. I tried to escape by flying but he followed with his Dragon wings on his knight. The two of us slashed for a bit until i manage to kick him out of there.

 _(Theme ends)_

 **"Why can't i take them!?"** I heard Leah said in a hollow voice. I looked over and see they are staring at them. I fly over and punched the statue's right eye confusing everyone. **"Leonard! Punch this eye with with me!"** I said. He was able to get it and said **"Right!"** He punched the eye with with me. **"No!"** Leah yelled. "Now i get it! Thamus only had one eye! But look at the statue! It clearly shows him with two." Eldore said. In a second Leonard is now holding the Talion. I am holding the Blackion it definitely is the sword the Black Usurper used.

After the swords were taken the hologram images of them disappeared. "Damn them! Leah stand down!" Grazel yelled. **"But Lord Grazel!"** Leah protested. "I said stand down! Those swords will ruin everything! Remember the plan! We need all the Knights in one piece!" Grazel yelled. **"...Understood. But what about Regulado?"** Leah ask as she reverted back. "Leave him. If he is so confident that he will beat them with his new toy we should leave this to him." Grazel said.

"You hear that Regulado!? This is your one chance to redeem yourself!" Kara yelled at the Dragon Emperor pactmaker. **"Don't tell me what to do."** Regulado said rudely in a hollow voice.

 _(Boss theme: The Pale Hero or Jet-Black Wings)_

While Cass, Leonard, and Caesar takes care of Lamia Comitis i fight Regulado once more. I did a pendant slash which is more powerful that causes him to step back. Regulado did a Dark Arc that is his version of Firey Arc from the Sun King. My did a Crossfire that got him. He did a Deathdriver but i blocked it. I did a Clemency that caused him to go Off-Balance. After that i did a Sunder. I heard some pained yelling so i looked over and saw Leonard stabbing the Lamia Comitis dead. Regulado manage to strike me. He was about to finish me but Leonard blocked it for me. Cass did her Cobra Dance.

Caesar done his Anima Spear. Regulado done his Spinning Doom that got us all. I did a Clemency but he avoided it but i manage to slash him at the abdomen that cutted his Incorruptus armor as it starts giving out a black-red glow. Regulado saw it and yelled **"What did you did to me!?"** **"Does the nickname Knight-Killing sword ring a bell?"** I ask him with a smirk.

"Damn it! Regulado stand down!" Grazel ordered. **"You long hair f^%k! How dare-"** "I said stand down Regulado! You went threw all the trouble to make that Knight! You don't want to go through it all over again do you?" Grazel ask cutting him off. Regulado growled knowing it would be pointless to keep fighting. He reverted back while we felt a shaking as we reverted back.

"We've stirred up the wildlife. Time to go." Grazel said as Shapur nodded and all of them even Leah, and Kara went to the Black Monoship. It left as Osmund and the others arrived. "Well need a ride?" Osmund ask. "Gods yes!" Caesar said in relief as we all went to them. We all crashed them on the Greaverback. "And i call myself a Windwalker... more like a Wind-compoop!" Osmund said.

"What do we do now?" Cass ask. "Eldore told us that we can slow the Greaver down by attacking it's antenna." Leonard explained. "Once the Greaver has been calmed my friends are certain to whoosh to the rescue. Let us go!" Osmund said.

~~Osmund joins the party as a Guest!~~

We walked forward and one of the Greaver's gas sacks opened after that we saw it's main antenna staring at us. We are fighting against the Lord of Frass Chasm: Greaver.

 _(Boss theme: A Worthy Opponent Draws Near)_

"Ready then?" Eldore ask. Me, Caesar, Cass, and Leonard all chanted **"VERTO!"** We transformed as the others take care of the little antennas. "You can take that as a yes." Osmund said. Leonard done a Bladestorm, i did a Triple Skewer, Cass did a Cobra Dance, and Caesar done his Dragon Dance.

 _(Theme ends)_

The battle was shorter then i thought. After that the Greaver stopped and roared before it calmed down. The Windwalkers helped us back to Baccea and we saw Rocco holding Kairi's hand. "Well? We helped you all good now didn't we?" Osmund ask. "Yes thanks." Belcitane, Vet, and Teepo said. "Yippee! Now we're even-stevens!" Rocco cheered. "Ah but you still don't have your princess back. You must be sad." Osmund said.

"Well we will get her eventually." Teepo said while the others nodded. "Oh yes i almost forgot. You have a visitor. He's in the headman's hut waiting for your return." Osmund said. I knew who it is. "Visitor?" Vet ask. We wlaked to the hut and a familiar voice said "I'm glad to see you." We looked over and saw Grazel disguised as Setti again. "Setti! Best bud! Your okay!" Teepo said relieved.

"Teepo i was certain someone wanted me dead so i went into hiding. Sadly though two townspeople who came to visit my house were killed instead." Setti explained. "Man did you come all this way on your own?" Caesar ask. "Yes. I was compelled to. The situation has progressed further than i'd feared. We have to hurry now... before... my time runs out for good." Setti muttered the last part.

"Let's go! But to where?" Leonard ask. "To Sinca Village." Teepo answered. "The place where this all began." Eldore said. "There is a great rift in the lands to the west of here. It is know as the Dogma Rift. Sinca Village is nearby. I will guide you there." Setti said.

~~Setti joins the party as a guest!~~

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	21. The Secrets of the Knights!

**I don't own anything except the OCs, and the Athwani Knights!**

* * *

As we left Baccea Osmund called out "Farewell friends!" "Take care!" Rocco called out with Kairi and him waving. "Bye bye!" Kairi said. After that we have arrived at the Van Haven Waste. "Caesar! Why? You must've known about Kara, and Leah! You would have seen through them with your dragonsight." Leonard told him. "Don't you dare blame him for that!" Cass yelled at him. What is going on with those two?

"No no Cassie it's alright. I would but..." Caesar said slowly. "Then why did you keep it from us?" Yulie ask. "One of them killed the king of Balandor! You know that!" Leonard yelled. I shouted "JUST SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! KARA, AND LEAH DIDN'T KILLED VALTOS OKAY!?" They flinched and stepped back while Teepo, and Setti looked surprised. "Wait? You, and him know it also?" Leonard ask.

"Along with Cass. It would led to another disaster if we tell you guys." I answered his other question as i turned away from them. "That's right. All you guys saw was Black Armor... Dragias' black armor it was. But it wasn't them behind that mask. It's someone else." Caesar agreed. "What makes you so sure?" Eldore ask. "Kara, and Leah was made to believe that they were General Dragias...not long before you two met her back at Albana." Caesar answered.

"But why would anybody go through the trouble?" Leonard ask. "Isn't it obvious Leonard? Like Eldore said another chance to assassinate us." I answered. "Except a pactmaker has the powers and reflexes of a Knight. Not just any old assassin would do. They needed somebody who was Leonard's equal if they were going to succeed in killing both him, and Bailey. So they found Leah to do the deed. They even brought Kara along but they declared she was useless since Bailey snatch her Knight but Leah made them keep her. But they were still taking a enormous risk." Caesar explained.

"Why is that?" Yulie ask. "The Knights might begin to resonate. Leah is the pactmaker of the Flame Princess. If she and Cassie came together maybe the old memories would be awakened maybe they would even join forces like in the old days. So to prevent that they implanted a false memory inside their minds something that would put them at odds." Caesar explained. "But that' just ridiculous!" Leonard said.

"It's not as impossible as you think. It is possible if your a Magi little Leonard." Belcitane said. "But Kara, and Leah aren't killers. They're not. They couldn't bring themselves to kill you. Or me even though Grazel ordered it..." Caesar said. "Grazel's behind it all..." Leonard said. "Yes. The whole dumbass charade." Cass said. "Language." I said to her. "General Dragias is just a stage role created by Grazel to help unify his organization. He employs different actors as the occasion demands. When he needs to control soldiers he gives them a strategic mastermind; when he wants to demonstrate invincibility in war he makes Dragias a master of swordplay. He makes sure that Dragias is always the 'perfect leader'." Caesar explained.

"...Then who did i see kill the King!?" Leonard ask. I know who it was but I didn't say anything. It's not the perfect time to tell them it was Sarvain as High Priest Ledom that had done it. "Well... it must have been the first Dragias acting under Grazel'a orders..." Caesar said. "Who!?" Leonard ask. "Sorry that I couldn't see." Caesar said. "Even Dragonsight'a not perfect some people can block it. All we know is that the man who played as Dragias was one of them." I answered.

"Who was he? I dunno. I haven't the slightest idea." Caesar said. "I see. Come on. We should get to Sinca Village now." Leonard said as we nodded. After the annoying doors, experienced Monsters, and a Pyredaemos we arrived at Sinca Village. "This is it?" Leonard ask. "Yes Sinca Village." Setti said. "At long last. This is the place where it all began." Teepo said. "Wow. Not much to look at is it?" Caesar ask.

"We're here. But that's strange. It feels familiar..." Yulie said. "Let's make camp here. Then me and Teepo can explain everything." Setti suggested as Teepo nodded. "I hope so." Caesar groaned. After we are near the campfire we waited. I saw Setti coming to in and have his Grazel pains. After he calmed down and walked toward his spot Caesar ask "Hey! So your ready to start explaining now?"

"Yes of course sorry. I was must collecting my thoughts. So you wanted to know the truth. I will tell you about the Knight from Yshrenia's Greatest secret." Setti said. "While i tell you about the Athwani counterparts' greatest secret." Teepo said. "Seventeen years ago a massive earthquake struck tearing the land asunder. The great gash it left in its wake came to be known as the Dogma Rift. Now as it happens many ancient artifacts were uncovered from this rift among them the armor and Ark of the White Knight. However amongst the artifacts they found something far more incredible." Setti explained. "Than the knights? Like what?" Caesar ask.

"Living children." Teepo answered shocking us besides, me and Eldore. "Are you kidding? At the bottom of a giant hole in the ground?" Leonard ask. "It was a miracle. Perhaps some frighteningly powerful magic had locked time or frozen their bodies. In any case it was as if time had stood still for them. The palace at the bottom of the Dogma Rift stood as clean and new as the day it has been built. Four infants were found inside along with one youth. They were raised right here in Sinca Village." Setti explained.

"A Youth?" Cass ask. "Yes. With the babies there was a young boy five years of age. When the people of Sinca Village found the children they chose to look after them themselves believing they were a blessing a gift from the gods." Setti explained. "Hmm... i think i see where this is going..." Caesar paused. "But those children represent a terrible secret." Setti said.

"They were the pactmakers of the Knight's from Yshrenia?" I ask him. "Yes. Indeed they were the five who gave their souls to the Knights in the Dogma Wars. When the Sinca Village headman learned the truth he knew the five children could not be allowed to stay together for long. So he set out to find foster parents for each of them." Setti said.

"Wait! Are you saying the headman was..." Caesar paused. "Medius. Yes it was my father." Setti said. "Which means me, and..., Leonard, and Kara..." Caesar trailed off. "Kara? I thought he was one of them." Setti said as he points at me. "Well he snatched Kara's knight." Yulie explained. "Ahh i see." Setti said. "Were Leonard, Kara, and Caesar the babies that were found down in those ruins?" Cass ask.

"That is correct." Setti said. "That's some coincidence for all of us to meet." Caesar said. "Does that mean all of the children the ruins are... siblings?" Cass ask. "...That is something father never guessed. I say it would be... yes." Setti answered. That answers the question. The question was: Are Grazel, Leonard, Yulie, Caesar, and Kara brothers, and sisters? The answer: Yes.

"Cool. That means both me and you are brothers Leonard." Caesar said as he patted his brother's back. "And it was no coincidence. All of you have been brought together deliberately. Someone wanted it that way." Setti said. "Deliberately? No way! Me going into the castle, finding the vault, seeing the Knight-that was all just a fluke!" Leonard said. "Do you really think so? What if someone had set it up to happen?" Setti ask. "How could they?" Leonard ask.

"Someone has led you to where you are now. Someone wants the power of the Knights to come together. Someone has been controlling you this entire time..." Setti trailed off. "No! It can't be!" Leonard yelled. They all looked at Eldore. I faceplamed and said "Don't be stupid everyone! It is Grazel doing that! Not Eldore!" "How can you be sure?" Setti ask. "Simple he wants the Knight's power. We kept seeing him at places with Regulado." I answered.

"Nothing you say will change it." Leonard said. Aw well i at least tried. "It was you Eldore wasn't it? And the King of Balandor? Was that you too?" Caesar ask as he cracks his knuckles. Eldore only made a grunt. "You're one of the ancients aren't you? Somehow you manage to cheat time and came to this age. Am i right?" Setti ask. "It is as you say. I come from the era of the Dogma Wars. And appearing in Bailey's flashbacks in my younger days. But he was the one to know first." Eldore said.

I looked at everyone who were staring at me in betrayal. "It would led to another disaster if i tell you guys. The stuff i know is haphazard like fortune-telling." I told them. "Okay we will let that slide. But not Eldore." Caesar said as the others nodded. "I knew he was an ancient." Setti said. "That explains a lot. No wonder you could escape my Dragonsight." Caesar said.

"Still... i was not the one who killed the King of Balandor." Eldore said. "No more of your lies old man." Caesar said. Leonard walked to them as he said "Eldore. I trusted you. Me, and Bailey trusted you." He pulled out his sword. With little choice he escaped by teleporting top another time. "He got away!" Caesar said. "Why would he so this?" Leonard said. From the cornor of my eye i saw Setti smirking.

"When all the Knights from Yshrenia come together it is said the Final Awakening will begin and with it the power to rule the entire empire. He must have know that as well as anyone." Setti explained. I ignored the other stuff. Eldore, and Grazel are not working together and they have their own separate agenda, and Caesar remarked it's getting complicated.

"Now that the Knight's from Yshrenia's secret is now known to us. What about the Athwani Knights?" Leonard ask. "Aw yes! Eighteen years ago a cataclysm happened near the land of Faria. Among them were the armor, and ark of the Water King. But they had found something more greater than the artifacts." Teepo explained. "Let me guess living children?" Leonard ask.

"No. Instead some special rubies that contains power of the Knights and pure-hearted souls. After that Medius' younger brother Norman decided to keep them and study them. The rubies suddenly reacted and they all traveled and embedded themselves inside new born infants inside their hearts and make sure they won't be corrupted. And it overrides their parent's blood making them siblings. i don't get how Leah was corrupted. In other words both Cassie, and Leah are now sisters." Teepo explained shocking us.

Okay now that is awkward. Isn't that awkward to you guys? "So your saying? Cassie, and Bailey are not siblings at all?" Caesar ask. "I'm afraid so. Even though Cassie was born to his family she is like an adoptive daughter to her birth parents. The first one was founded by Leah, the second Cassie, and the third i don't know about it yet but it is someone that is an orphan at Balandor." Teepo said.

An orphan at Balandor? I don't know about that. Don't think it's Cisna, or Cyrus though. Cyrus probably have parents during the eighteen years, and Cisna lost Floraine at age 8, and Valtos a few days ago. It's obvious. "Since that when the Athwani Knights come together the Reincarnation of King Raithwall will use their powers for good. It is said that one of the male pactmakers of the Athwani Knights are him." Teepo said. Wow. Now that is good info.

"Who are the parents of the Pactmakers of the Athwani Knights?" Leonard ask. "Hmm. A man by the name of Jan Kacperek, and a woman named Lyra Okazaki are the parents of them, not to mention the creators of the rubies that put a drop of their blood in them also to stay safe." Teepo answered. Jan Kacperek? I know that name but...

"What do we do now?" Caesar ask. "We go to the Dogma Rift." Setti said. "The hole that opened up seventeen years ago?" Leonard ask. "Yes. One Knight still remains inside. They say it is the greatest and most powerful Knight from Yshrenia of them all." Setti said. "I see." Caesar said. Here comes info about the Sun King. "Adolmaea ruler of daylight. Known in the Dogma Age as the 'Sun King'. No matter what else happens we mustn't allow allow Grazel to get his hands on it." Setti said.

"But even of he did find it there's nothing he can do without the pactmaker, right?" Belcitane ask. "...Wrong. He himself will be able to use the power of that Knight." Setti answered. "What?" Leonard ask in disbelief. "Grazel is the chosen pactmaker of the Sun King. He was the five-year-old boy who was discovered in the ruins." Setti explained.

"Grazel a pactmaker?" Leonard ask on disbelief. "Great that just means me, and Leonard's older brother is Grazel." Caesar groaned. "He get his hands on the Sun King we are all doomed." I told everyone. "Then let us hurry. We must head west to the Dogma Rift. In it lies the greatest ruins of the Dogma Age." Setti said.

"All right! Ready for this?" Caesar ask. "Yeah..." Leonard saud with a nod. Another flashback is happening as Jocie calls.

* * *

 _I am in the Dogma wars and i am seeing Madoras as the Sun King, Adolmaea fighting against a green Incorruptus with dual swords and has blue eyes._ _ **"Madoras! What happened to our friendship!?"** I heard Raithwall in a hollow voice yelled. That green knight must be his. He and Madoras clashed blades and Madoras answered **"It's simple Raithwall. My son told me that Athwan, and Yshrenia are loyal enemies."**_

 ** _"And you believe him!? Miroku needs to know the truth!"_** _Raithwall yelled before Madoras kicked him to the ground knocking him out if his knight form. **"You should know i raised him better than what you think."**_ _Madoras said. An arrow got Raithwall at his heart as i gasp. I yelled_ **"Don't just stand there! Do something!" "He can't hear you. This is a flashback you know."** _I looked and saw Eldore not young with me._

 _ **"Hehehe... Pain. This is why i fight."** I heard Raithwall said before he pulled the arrow out with a geyser of blood following with him glowing red, along with his eyes glowing red. It reminded me of Raiden's Jack the Ripper mode. He also sliced some Yshrenian soliders like their wheat plants! Crazy! I tell you! Crazy! **"Now Madoras it's time for Jack the Ripper... to let 'er rip!"**_ _Raithwall said in a menacing voice before he and Madoras still as the Sun King got into stances._

* * *

I woke up and Cass told me she explained the rest to Jocie herself (Chapters 14-20 and now) after that she said we are leaving now. I don't get what Raithwall went through there. I decided to leave it as life's questions.

* * *

 **Greymon Leader Batx flashpoint i'm sure you know who Jan Kacperek is. Be sue to review!**


	22. Jack the Ripper! Bailey vs Regulado!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles only the OCs and the Athwani Knights! And i'm replacing the Conjured Beast of Ruin: Pyredaemos Rex battle with Me, and Regulado! The battle will be based on the PS3 game Metal Gear Rising: Revengence where you fight against Monsoon. ENJOY!**

* * *

We have reached the area near the Dogma Rift. The monsters were a bit tougher but they were nothing. We reached halfway with Leonard said "There it is! The Dogma Rift!" "Looks like we're gettin close to the end." Caesar said. "We'll circle around the other rim and enter through the tunnels." Setti explained. "Should we camp here?" Yulie ask. "No let's find the way in. Then we can rest." Setti said.

We walked down and i noticed Setti smirking. After we reached near the entrance Setti announced "We'll camp here. Once we're inside there will be too many monsters. You never know this may be our last chance." "...Right." Caesar said. We made camp and i refused to get some rest. I know this is the part where Setti betrays us. After the Magi arrived and Caesar saying it's fair i just shot one of the Magi with an arrow as i stepped out white the Magi looked surprised.

"Well now. That sure was a clean kill you made." Setti said as the Magi moved out of the way revealing him, Regulado wearing Magi armor with the helmet covering his mouth removed, and Shapur. "My goodness. Can't you keep it down out here?" Yulie ask as she, and the others stepped out. "Ohh. I see everyone's arrived." Setti said. "Not quite." Leonard said as Eldore appeared.

"You see we put on a little show. Now you say i've been 'booed' off?" Belcitane ask with a smirk. "Indeed i enjoyed my little break." Eldore said. "Oh. So what gave me away?" Setti ask. "Your boots." Caesar answered. "My boots?" Setti ask quite confused. "Setti remember when you caught up with us in Baccea? Well i saw that your boots had barely a speck of dirt on them. I thought that was kind of weird you know? So i ask myself 'who the hell can do that'? Travel all the way through Frass Chasm to Baccea... and still have a clean pair of boots? And then the answer struck me clearly as day. Someone who flew there that's who. Like in say a monoship for example. Sound familiar? We knew who you were right from the very beginning... Grazel!" Caesar explained his reason.

Setti began to laugh menacingly and transformed back into Grazel and said "Well done! And here i thought i could fool my fellow pactmakers! However... did you never for a moment consider why i led you here?" Teepo gave his a betraying look. "No why?" Caesar ask. Not wanting to fight the Pyredaemos Rex right now i yelled "Cut the crap Grazel it would take more then what your planning to stop us!"

He looked at me surprised before chuckling and said "Your still the stubborn boy i seen at Balandor who was fighting Kara, Shapur, and Belcitane." "I'm not stubborn!" I yelled offended. He laughed and everyone was trapped by Magi soliders while something with lighting struck my neck as Regulado said "How pleased you are to argue away Bailey the F^%#*r. You know me as Caesar Regulado... of one of the bullies you seen." "Yeah... i guessed as much." I replied.

He removed his helmet where i can see at his eyes the irises are now yellow, and the pupils are now black. I blinked surprised. Grazel only cupped his chin. Shapur just came behind me as i saw the other beside Grazel disappeared. Regulado cracked his neck and said whlle pacing "Feasting in the insides of your enemies. How easily you ignore the loss of life when it suits your convenience. So tell me: Who saves the pathetic people from the boy who saves the pathetic people?"

I realized where he's going with this and i replied "You, and Grazel are the ones exploiting them. You two take advantage of their weakness..." I turned to him as i continued "Of course they get hurt when you two set them up as your human shield." "Kill or be killed Bailey. Shapur taught me that." Regulado told me as a couple of soldiers holding Cisna came in.

* * *

 **In Bailey's vision.**

You are seeing through my eyes as he speaks. "Yes you aren't the only one to grow up on the killing fields. War is a cruel parent but an effective teacher. It's final lesson is carved deep in my psyche: That this world, and all its people are diseased. Free will is a myth. Religion is a joke. Memes the DNA of the soul. They shape our will. They are the culture - they are everything we pass on. Expose someone to anger long enough they will learn to hate. They become a carrier. Envy, Greed, Despair... All memes. All passed along." "How about full of crap? Is that a meme?" I ask him. "You can't fight nature, or fate Bailey. Wind blows, rain falls, and the strong prey on the pathetic people. Like us with the King, Queen, and Princess of Balandor. Shapur tells me you see your sword as a tool. Something that saves lifes - a means of protecting. Promising the King, and Queen to keep their daughter safe, and sound. Now there's a pretty meme: Exquisite! It's spared you the burdan of all the lifes you failed to protect... Absolved you of feeling bad when you focused over saving Cisna." He replied.

* * *

 **My POV**

I looked down ashamed knowing it's true as he said "That is until the illusion was broken. Don't be ashamed. It's only nature running it's course. You have no choices to make. Nothing to answer for. You can die with a clear conscious." As he pulls out his scythe. "You're right." I said as he made a surprised look. "Bailey w-what are you saying?" Yulie ask while trapped under the soliders arms.

"...About me i mean. I knew something here was... off. After we take Cisna back and defeat the Magi i though i could walk off this place and into a normal life. But here i am surrounded by death arguing philosophy with people hungry for power. I told myself this was about justice. About protecting others and keep Cisna safe. But i was wrong." I explained.

Regulado smirked and ask "Then you admit it?" "I learned young that defeating your enemies felt good. Really good. My home my friends... my family... my 'sister'... They helped me learn to treat others with kindness, and Respect. But who am i kidding? I was born to kill!" I yelled as i slammed my fist on the ground with tears welling up. The gang got surprised looks as Caesar said "Whoa man! Don't think like that! You're not born to kill!" "Yeah his right! You are born to keep Cisna safe!" Leonard agreed but I wasn't listening.

A wave of anger, and insanity hit me as Regulado let out a sigh of amusement. "The bit of my sword Black Bane - that 'protecting others' stuff? I guess i needed something to keep my 'anger' in check while i slave my back off to save Cisna." I said as insanity envelops my mind. "You..." Regulado trailed off not getting it. "But you- all this- is a wake-up call to what i really believe. What i really am." I said.

"What are you saying asshole?" Regulado said. "I'm saying 'Jack' is back!" I answered with insanity dripping in my voice as my eyes glow red.

* * *

 **Cassie's POV**

'Jack' is back? What does he mean? Eldore gasp knowing what he meant. I don't get it at all. As Bailey got back up Regulado annoyed yelled "Kill him!" As a Magi Solider rushed to him Eldore yelled "No!" The Magi solider stabbed him with his sword through his stomach! "You fool. What have you done!?" Eldore yelled worried while he is sweating nervously.

I was about to ask Eldore what he meant until we heard Bailey laughing like a maniac while the solider looked up scared as he stepped back while blood dripped from Bailey's wound. Grazel, Regulado, and Shapur gasped at the sight before Bailey screamed in agony and this whole place suddenly turned white. A creepy white. His eyes glowed red as he grabs the sword in his stomach and he said menacingly **"Pain. This is why i fight."** He is glowing red as he says that.

He pulled out the sword as a fountain of blood followed! As the whole place turned back He chuckled insanely and said **"This is my normal self. My nature."** As his eyes glowed. Regulado only said in shock "You've lost your mind." He nodded to the Magi who stabbed him as the Magi tried to grab Black Bane by sliding on his stomach but Bailey used his sword to stabbed his hand as he screamed.

Another Magi tired to attack him but Bailey used his foot move Black Bane to stabbed his stomach! Another Magi slashed but Bailey avoided it. In slow motion we saw Bailey grabbed Black Bane again and he swing the sword across there bodies slicing them as they screamed and their half bodies fell to the floor! The Magi scared what he done tried to escape but Bailey stomped on his sword as he screamed.

He sliced the arm off as the Magi screamed and gripped his geyser of blood arm as he manged to stand up but Bailey sliced his body as the upper part fell Bailey kicked the bottom beside Regulado! Everyone gasp while Caesar, Leonard, Vet, Yulie, Belcitane, Teepo and me have shocked looked while Eldore is sweating nervously but Grazel, Shapur, and Cisna have scared look on their faces Regulado's is amusement. Bailey chuckled like a maniac as he pointed his sword at Regulado with Black Bane covered in blood and ask with insanity **"Who's next?"**

He pointed his sword at Regulado for a while before he pointed it at Grazel, and Shapur. Shapur hesitated but Grazel said "I'll take this one." He went to being his sword out but Regulado hold his arm out blocking him as he said "No Grazel! You need the Sun King don't let _this_ distract you. He's mine." Grazel looked at him and Bailey for a while until he put his sword back up and said "Thanks for reminding me. Come on Shapur, Princess. Half of you stay here and help Regulado."

He, Shapur, Cisna still trapped, and some of the soldiers walked off as Regulado said "I've misjudged you. You do got an hidden insanity after all." **"Now your just being nasty."** Bailey said as he laughs like a maniac. "That idiot. He doesn't know what he's going against." Eldore muttered. **"The name if this i got is called 'Jack the Ripper'. Want to know how i got it? Actually - why not i give you a demonstration? It's time for Jack the Ripper... to let 'er rip!"** Bailey yelled as he and Regulado got into stances.

He is now fighting against the Yshrenian Magi: Caesar Regulado.

 _(Boss theme: The Stains of Time (Instrumental))_

"Alright f%$#^r! Let's dance!" Regulado said in his opening quote.

They charged as Bailey in his 'Jack the Ripper' mode manage to make a kick. Regulado turned and slashed him with his scythe. Bailey countered by slashing Regulado. Regulado slashed with his scythe but Bailey blocked them and tried to attack but Regulado jumped back to avoid it and a fog lifted and we heard him say "Who knows where i'll come from?" He jumped back and manage to slash him as he jumped back. He tried to slash him again like 5 times but Bailey blocked them as we heard Regulado said "Give it up" and "You'll rot here!" Like two times during it. "Back to the Earth with you!" Regulado yelled as he manage to slash Bailey like 5 times with his scythe. Bailey kicked and blocked the next strikes with Black Bane.

"Death Approaches." Regulado said as Bailey kicked him twice. Regulado slashed him twice before Bailey blocked the rest. Regulado jumped back as Bailey slide on his back as Regulado yelled "Back to the Earth with you!" Bailey stopped sliding as we saw little slash marks on him. Regulado slashed him again but Bailey blocked it and Bailey tried to attack but Regulado jumped back. "Ridiculous..." Regulado muttered. He slashed Bailey again. As Bailey manage to kick him and slashed him. Regulado kicked Bailey a couple of times as he ask "This is the real you?" Bailey responded by slashing him a couple of times.

Regulado jumped on a platform below us and yelled "This one's on me!" As Magi charged but Bailey sliced them like their nothing. "Left hand rules!" Regulado yelled as more Magi charged. Bailey just sliced them. Regulado jumped back down and Bailey, and him slashed for a bit. Regulado ask "Fear the unseen much Bailey?" As the fog thing happens again. He blocked the slashes as Regulado yelled "Give it up!" Twice. Regulado jumped back as he said "Back to the Earth with you!" He slashed Bailey a couple of times with his scythe and yelled "That your best!?" He jumped but Bailey punched him back.

He jumped on the platform again and laughed "Welcome to my utopia of death!" As more Magi appeared to help. Same thing. "Magnetic force Bailey! Nature's force!" Regulado yelled as the rest of Magi besides the one's holding us fight him. They got him a couple of times but Bailey sliced and diced. Bailey grabbed Regulado when he jumped down and threw him to the ground as he muttered "So... you are strong... Let's put on the main show!"

 _(Boss theme: The Stains of Time)_

"I have won this!" Regulado yelled saying his half threw battle quote.

He begins to throw daggers that Bailey blocked but Bailey blocked them though some got him. Regulado kicked him a couple of times. Bailey slashed but Regulado blocked them. Regulado then strike back as he leaps to another part. Regulado kicked him to the air and back. "You lost this!" Regulado yelled. He tackled Bailey a couple of times. "Give it up!" He yelled as he throws more Throwing Knifes that got him. "Are you that stupid?" Regulado taunted. He tackled him a couple more times. "Death approaches." He said. "You'll rot here!" He yelled as he slashed him with his scythe.

Bailey finally managed to get him by slashing him a couple of times. Regulado devastated started to chant **"O Draconis, Dark Dragon, Ruler of the ancient darkfire's. Grant me your power. VER-** GRAAAAAAA!" Bailey stabbed his stomach stopping him. "S-Stop! Stop it! No! No no no no! AAAAHHHH!" Regulado screamed in fear Bailey blasted him with an ancient fire spell blasting him out of there.

 _(Theme ends)_

Bailey looked at the other Magi soliders who screamed let us go and ran out of there. Bailey ran and sliced them all up. He looked at Belcitane who screamed and back up as Bailey slowly walk torward him. "N-no! Stay back! Stay back p-please!" Belcitane yelled clearly afraid. Bailey didn't listen as he raises his sword above him. **"DIEEEE!"** Bailey yelled. I ran and hugged him tightly and yelled "Stop! Stop it Bailey! Please!" I was sobbing to.

That got his attention as he turned and ask **"C-Cass...?"** He then passed out in my arms as the red energy vanished.

* * *

 **With Regulado.**

Regulado unconscious has a lot of burns, some gashes, bruises, and has blood around him was founded by someone with horns as he drags him to her house.

* * *

 **With Grazel, and Shapur.**

"My lord. The Sun King's ark's perch." Shapur said. "Perfect give me the Princess. Shapur I don't know how long i'm gonna be in there wait patiently." Grazel smirked. "M' lord." Shapur said as Grazel holding Cisna's arm goes in.

* * *

 **Be sure to review! And next chapter is where Cisna will make her decision of who she loves. Bailey or Leonard? The answer: at the next chapter! There is a poll who it will be!**


	23. Sun King trouble! Cisna's decision!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles and the Jack the Ripper mode, besides the OCs and the Athwani Knights!**

* * *

 **Cassie's POV**

What has gotten into Bailey? Since he went to his Jack the Ripper mode he has turned into a killing maniac. He even tried to kill Belcitane! Eldore told us Grazel and Setti are the same person. Setti wanted to help us reach the Sun King. Grazel wanted to gain it's power. It reminded me of Multiple Personality Disorder. We manage to enter the Dogma rift with Teepo carrying Bailey who was still unconscious.

After some painful monsters and some Golems we reached an entrance where Leonard said "Looks like we reached the palace grounds." "All the answers we seek lie just ahead." Eldore said. "Speaking of which isn't it about time you spilled the beans old man? I think you owe us the truth." Caesar said. "Yes that and we need to rest my back is cramping." Teepo said as he placed Bailey down and he stretch his back.

"Yeah there both right. Before we go any further we need to know." Yulie said. "Eldore?" Vet, and Leonard ask. Eldore thought about it and said "Very well." After we sat down for some rest Bailey woke up. "W-What just happened?" He ask.

* * *

 **My POV**

Damn! My body is in pain. What happened? "Bailey!" Cass yelled relived. What happened to Regulado? And everyone else? Oh boy. D-Did i do something? "Whoa man you've been out for at least an hour!" Caesar told me. "What happened...?" I ask them. "Didn't you remember you turn insane all of a sudden and you killed Regulado." Leonard said. Everyone gave him hard glares as i widen my eyes.

"I did what!?" I ask in shock. "Yeah. Bailey... you turned red. Laughing like a maniac. Sliced Magi soldiers up without caring. And you turned Regulado to ash. You also tried to kill Belcitane." Yulie said sadly. I look at my hands that are trembling. I-Is that Raithwall's Jack the Ripper mode? What happened exactly? "Hey dude no need to feel bad! At least Regulado won't trouble you anymore." Caesar said trying to cheer me up.

That cheered me up at least a little. Wait... did Cisna saw that? "D-Did Cisna seen it?" I ask them with my hands trembling. Everyone looked at each other. Teepo sighed and said "I'm afraid she did. She, Grazel and Shapur were pretty terrified." I looked at my hands with tears welling up. "No... Sh-She thinks i'm a... MONSTER!" I yelled as i banged my fist against the wall. "Hey hey! You are NOT a monster!" Caesar said.

"How do you know Caesar!? I sliced those people without even caring! I am acting like a maniac! I turned Regulado to ashes and Cisna seen it all!" I yelled at him with tears running down. _**"Bailey doing some stuff like that are mistakes. That doesn't make you a monster."**_ Dinavas said in my head. "Yes. It. DOES DINAVAS! You don't know what it was like! I am a monster, a murderer, and a crazed maniac!" I yelled at my Incorruptus. "Stop it already just stop it! It doesn't matter Bailey Cisna does not think your a monster." Cass said.

"It's all that matters! Didn't you hear Regulado's speeche? He said my meme Exquisite spared me of all the lifes i failed to protect!" I told her. "Hey that happens to some of the heroes you hear! Your one of them!" Leonard said. "One of the crazed idiots called heroes! I am the worst! I sliced people up." I said slowly. "That. Doesn't. MATTER!" Cass yelled. "Why do you keep saying that!?" I ask her.

"Because you are not a monster you even helped people! You helped Raus, teach that stupid guard a lesson, ask Cisna to dance, did your best to keep Valtos and Cisna safe from General Dragias, try to make Cyrus feel better, help Kara, and Leah to save Lena, save Belcitane from Shapur, save Grazel from being killed by Regulado, help Teepo, and Setti, and we are the only ones standing in Grazel's way to take the Sun King! Jack the Ripper will kill everyone but you... you would protect them." Cass said remember all the good deeds i have done in this world.

I looked at my hand and realized she was right. What i am doing? I am here blaming myself because of my Jack the Ripper side. Now i need to realize the important thing. Save Cisna at all costs. "Your... right. What i'm i doing. I am stupid just blaming myself for this. But now i see the truth. I will save Cisna! I will save her!" I told everyone. "All right!" Caesar said glad. "That's the spirit!" Leonard, Vet, Belcitane, and Teepo said.

"So. What do we do now?" I ask them. "Eldore is now gonna tell us the truth." Caesar answered. Eldore started to explain "I come from ancient times when the Dogma Wars were being waged. I was a solider, and a chancellor in the Athwani army tasked with protecting the Queen by the King. When we manage to seal the Yshrenian Knights the war between Athwan and Yshrenia finally came to a close. But there was a price:in that last desperate struggle we had lost many of our greatest and wisest men even our King Raithwall who unlocked Bailey's Jack the Ripper mode to defeat Madoras once and for all. Without their leadership, and her husband the Queen could not control a populace that had grown disillusioned with the war. The realm began to fall apart. And in the mayhem that followed the Queen... I failed to protect her as was my duty from her husband. I lost everything at once. I had no master, no home. Worst of all no purpose. And that was when i heard the prophecy: 10,000 years hence. Queen Mureas, and King Raithwall would be reborn. They, and the Yshrenian Emperor Madoras would determine the fate of their two civilizations by fighting a final and monumental battle one too great to be contained by the laws of time."

A sad but true story i'll say. "A prophecy? And you believed that?" Caesar ask. "Perhaps you find it difficult to imagine now but in those days the words of the prophets were never false. I believed the prophecy and used forbidden magic to travel to this time. I was determined to protect the Queen and serve the King. This time i swore i would not fail in my duty." Eldore explained.

He really is determined. "So... there are spells that let you travel in time?" Caesar ask. Indeed there are." Eldore answered. "But you made a deal with a god to make to possible?" I ask him. "Indeed. The God of Death. I wanted to cheat time so time is what i had to pay. That is why you see me now as an old man." Eldore answered. It must be this world's version of Thanatos.

"And did you manage to find them?" Cass ask. "For nearly eighteen years i wandered the land and searched until i did find the Queen. I still couldn't find Raithwall. But then those Magi appeared and took her away." Eldore said. "What do you know? It's a small world isn't it?" Caesar ask. Leonard realized something as he got up and ask "Cisna!?" "Yes. That's right lad. Your princess is the Reincarnation of Mureas the Queen of Athwani. I still couldn't find King Raithwall's though." Eldore said.

Leonard sit back down looking shocked.

* * *

 **With Shapur.**

Shapur thought _I remember when Lord Grazel talked about it after Regulado took care of that brat._

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 _Grazel, and Shapur were in a room with Leah, and Kara dressed in Dragius armor. "Just tell us brother. Why do you need the power of the Knights both Athwani, and Yshrenia? What purpose do they serve?" Kara ask. "Kara we've been through this. Don't you, and Leah want to see the Yshrenian Empire Rebuilt? Or should i take these questions of yours as a sign that you and Leah have lost faith?" Grazel ask._

 _"But why you? We just don't understand why it even matters to you. Some long-dead civilization..." Leah ask. Grazel grabbed their chins and forced them to see his gaze and he ask "Kara, Leah... No one will stand in my way do you two understand? I am going to rule this world." He let them go as he continued "What have the people of this era ever done for you two or for me!? Medius tried to kill me. Why!? He made me believe that he loved me. Don't you two see? I had to punish him..."_

 _"It was... it was because of the special powers we had." Kara said. "That's right! Because people are afraid of power. They fear it abominate it and they despise us as a result! The people of this world will never allow us to live in peace." Grazel said. "Says who your priest friend Ledom?" Leah ask. "Brother why do you put any stick in that stranger's words?" Kara ask. "Ledom is a messenger from ancient times. He was sent here to help to guide me in rebuilding the glory that was the Yshrenian Empire." Grazel answered._

 _Kara ask "So you really believe it then? You actually think you have the blood of the emperor in your veins?" "Yes. I know i do." Grazel answered. "Brother..." Kara paused. Shapur said "My lord the Ark bearers defeated Regulado." "Good. Then we are ready." Grazel said as he and Shapur left leaving Leah, and Kara confused._

* * *

 _Shapur, and Grazel walked to where Cisna's at as she turned to them. "It won't be long now 'princess'. Or... was it Your Grace Queen Mureas?" Grazel ask surprising Cisna. "Grazel... Do you honestly believe that's who i am?" Cisna ask. "But of course. In mere moments you were able to unseal the Knights from Yshrenian's power an ability that inky the Queen possessed. That's why i took you Highness. So I could bring all of the Knights' chosen pactmakers together." Grazel said._

 _Cisna said "But wait... I thought you wanted the knights for yourself." "That's good. I needed your friends to believe they were acting on your behalf. It wouldn't have done for them to know they were serving my interests." Grazel answered shocking Cisna. "Will you stop at nothing?" Cisna ask him angered. "It's funny you should ask that Queen Mureas. Because if you stand in my way even one more time you're going to find out the answer." Grazel said._

 _"Everyone will stop you! Even Bailey!" Cisna said. (A/N: The choice is Bailey! BOOM!) Grazel laughed and ask "You didn't think Bailey was a monster?" "He wasn't a monster! Regulado drove him to that!" Cisna yelled. "Indeed i agree. But i think he's blaming himself about it right now." Grazel chuckled._

* * *

 **Back with them.**

"So what's supposed to happen next?" Caesar ask. "Now that Queen Mureas has revealed herself she, her Husband, and the Yshrenian Emperor Madoras will fight their final battle or so it goes." Eldore answered. "Which means he's been reborn too. This Emperor Madoras guy." Caesar said. "No. The reincarnation of Madoras was not foretold." Eldore said.

"What do you mean?" Leonard ask. "He cannot be reborn when he never died." Eldore said. Caesar ask in shock "What!?" "Madoras unlocked the key to immortality and continues to live in the present day as long as his son Miroku still lives. Thus the Dogma Wars never ended in a way. Queen Mureas, and King Raithwall were reborn to stop them- to defeat both Madoras, and Miroku and keep the world safe." Eldore said.

"Okay then where are they?" Caesar ask. "I don't know. Their probably in hiding somewhere on this continent. Perhaps living amongst the people biding their time until the return of the Queen, and the King." Eldore said. "Its hard to believe..." Leonard trailed off. "Enough talk for now. There isn't much more to say. We have to hurry." Eldore said as we all nodded and Cass wrapped her arm around Caesar's.

After the annoying puzzles, and the Guardian Golems we've made it! The final part of the first White Knight Chronicles game. We saw the black monoship and ran inside. We saw Shapur who turned and prepared to fight until the door opened and he bowed as we stopped. We saw Grazel carrying an unconscious Cisna in his arms walking down the stairs with a victory smirk.

"What has he done!?" Leonard ask angered. "The Princess..." Caesar said. "Gods no. Does he have it?" Eldore ask in horror. "You'd better not have hurt her!" Yulie yelled. Grazel announced "Listen to me. I have finally succeeded. The Knight's Ark is mine! It is only natural of course. After all it was mine in the first place." "Grazel... what have done with Cisna!?" I yelled at him.

He laughed and said "I'm afraid she resisted a bit too much Bailey. But i have ways of controlling people and she eventually sang her little spell." "You've lost your mind Lord Grazel." Belcitane said in horror. "Belcitane you know better than to tell me that. And quite tragically i think she nay have caused herself... damage when she tried to resist me..." Grazel said as he set Cisna down.

"Give her back!" Vet yelled. "Oh? And if i refuse? Why don't you come get her yourself? Fight me for your precious Princess Knights against Knight!" Grazel yelled. Here we go. **"O Adolmaea, shining sovereign, supreme light of the ancient skies."** The ark is a gold mask with a peace face as Grazel grabbed it and crossed his arms with the Ark close to his face. **"Grant me your power. Verto."** He put the ark on.

 _(Sun King boss theme: The King Of The Sun)_

The ark opened at the top revealing a crown as a Gold Incorruptus symbol appeared in front of him. He uncrossed his arms and laid them out in the open as the background behind him is gold fire. The Incorruptus appeared behind him as he went inside it without plunging his hands into his chest. A wave of gold fire have covered them both before a gold hand moved it out of the way revealing the Sun King without his eyes glowing. "At last... my lord is a Knight!" Shapur said.

The Sun King has a white face like the Moon Maiden, and the Flame Princess, gold royal armor, a gold orb looking a vortex on his chest, black linings, a gold crown, gold shoulder pads, some black braids on his head, black hands, and some cloths looking like capes hanging from his wing like things on his back and he has red eyes. In a second he is holding a red double sword.

We are now up against one of the Final Bosses in the first game. The Almighty Knight: The Sun King. "That's him... The Sun King!" Leonard said. "Well what goes up must come down!" Caesar said. "Right then! Stay on your toes!" Eldore said. "Let's show him!" Yulie yelled.

* * *

 **The final battle will be fought in the next chapter! The decision Cisna make is she chose Bailey as the one she Loves best so congrats to him! Be sure to review and keep a look out for the final battle!**


	24. FINAL BATTLE! And ending!

**I don't own WKC besides the OCs, and the Athwani Knights. This is the final chapter of WKC first game but not the end of A New Beginning! So without further ado i give you THE FINAL BATTLE!**

* * *

 _(Sun King boss theme: King of the Sun)_

 **"Verto!"** Me, Leonard, Caesar, and Cass all transformed to fight the Grazel as the Sun King as he said in a hollow voice **"Your Knight's won't stand a chance."** He is right. He is commanding the most powerful Knight of Yshrenia. We just need to fight him long enough for Cisna to revert him back. After that comes in part two of the final bosses. **"Let's dance!"** I said. **"Bring it on Grazel!"** Leonard yelled as we charged.

Me, and Leonard used Sunder, and Slash but Grazel blocked them. He then used his Fiery Swath which means he slashed the ground as it triggers a wave of fire at the opponents that got me, and Leonard. Cass, and Caesar used their attack dances but they barely made any effect. He then use his Fiery Arc which he slashes horizontally triggering a wave of fire. That caused Cass, and Caesar to back off.

Grazel then did another Fiery Swath that pushed the two back as i fly above them and used a Triple Skewer with Blackion but he dodged them. He then activated his Sol Cross move. He spit his swords apart and slashed and slashed and made a downward X that pushed me back. Leonard then did a Strong Slash but Grazel glided to avoid it. Cass then did her Viper Sting which didn't faze him at all.

Caesar came in and did Sonic Spear that Grazel put up a golden shield of energy to bounce it back. Caesar caught the spear as Grazel did another Fiery Swath. Grazel blocked mine, and Leonard slashes again as he did a Fiery Arc to push us back. Cass did her Cobra Dance which didn't do anything. Grazel did his Sol Cross on Cass that she got pushed back. I did an Ebon Gale but that didn't pushed him back.

He used his Fiery Swath that hit me to the wall as i groaned. Leonard did a Divine Slash that Grazel avoided and used Sol Cross. Leonard got pushed back as Caesar done an Anima Spear, and Cass done her Snake Fang. Grazel blocked the two attacks and did a Fiery Arc. Cass manage to avoid it but Caesar wasn't so lucky. I did a Clemency as it manage to knock him Off-Balance. I did a Skewer.

Cass her Cobra Dance, Caesar done his Dragon Dance, and Leonard done his Shield Bash. He stand back up a little Fazed and did another Fiery Arc. Leonard, Caesar, and Cass got pushed back. I done a Triple Skewer as Grazel avoided it as he done a Sol Cross. I mange to avoid it and done Sudden Bolt which means i summon lighting to strike my opponents Grazel only stepped sided to avoid it.

He did a Fiery Swath to push me back. **"No wonder why Regulado wanted you dead."** Grazel said. Leonard did a Crossfire, and Caesar thrusted. He still became unfazed. Grazel done his Fiery Arc to push Leonard back, and did a Sol Cross on Caesar. Both of them were pushed back by the force. Cass yelled **"Don't you dare hurt my love!"** As she did a new ability Blur Slashes she slashed at a fast speed.

...Did i just hear that right? Of course that was why her and Caesar were close! But of them are in love! Cass in love with my number one favorite character on this world! This is like heaven! But the worst part is Grazel coming in. Grazel seemed slightly fazed as he done a Fiery Arc at her. I got up and did a Triple Skewer that he avoided. He done a Fiery Swath that pushed me back. I got up fuzzy by that.

 **"Don't hurt my best buddy Pretty Boy!"** Caesar yelled as he done a Sonic Spear but Grazel blocked it with his shield. **"Who are you calling 'Pretty Boy' Pretty Boy?"** Grazel taunted. **"He means you!"** Leonard yelled as he thrust but Grazel avoided it. Grazel did a Sol Cross that pushed Leonard back. Grazel then kicked Caesar to Cass who got up but was met with Caesar's body. I got up and shooked my head.

 _ **"Bailey you were a great Pactmaker i ever been with. After this i know that this is when we separate."**_ Dinavas said. As the Black Usurper yes and when Shapur takes you. Grazel done a Fiery Arc i mange to avoid it as Cass done a Viper Sting. Me and Leonard charged and delivered our strongest Slashed that Grazel blocked. It was a struggle but we mange to hit him stunning him as his sword disappeared.

 _(Theme Ends)_

The struggle forced the four of us to revert back covered in sweat. Grazel looked at hands before reverted back. He kneel down in shock as he ask in shock "What is this...!?" Yes! Cisna you've done it! Grazel realize as he turns to Cisna seeing her on her knees praying as she glows blue. "So it's your doing!" Grazel growled. He charged and stabbed Cisna at the chest with his sword as she gasp in pain.

We all gasp as Eldore said "My Queen!" "Princess!" Yulie, Vet, Teepo, and Belcitane yelled in horror. Leonard stepped forward a few times before me, and him charged in rage as we screamed catching Grazel's attention. Before we can slash him something block our swords forcing us to the ground revealing Kara, and Leah wearing General Dragias armor without the helmets.

We landed on our backs with our blades stick up to the ground. "Kara!/Leah!" Me, and Leonard said surprised. Leah, and Kara turned as Kara said "Brother! You must retreat!" "We'll take care of them!" Leah said. Grazel stared at his sword as he said "All my power is gone... I leave you two to destroy them!" As he left Kara, and Leah nodded their heads. They started at us and i know what' going to happen now.

 **"O Flameia, summoner of fire, Princess of the ancient flames. Grant me your power! VERTO!"** Leah chanted as the Flame Princess' ark appeared on her which was the Orange armor and she transformed into her. **"Adveni!"** Kara chanted as she transformed into a Alphamiden Gigas. Leonard and i moved and got Cisna to a safe area where Eldore start healing her. "Can you save her!?" Me, and Leonard ask.

Eldore nodded and said "I think so. He missed the heart. A healing spell should save her." Both me, and Leonard sigh in relief. He left as i told Eldore "Eldore go! I'll keep her safe in case they go after her!" He nodded and went to them. "Leonard. We have to stop Kara, and Leah!" Caesar said. "Right! Bailey is with Cisna to keep her safe so he won't join us!" Leonard said as everyone nodded. They are now fighting against the second final bosses in the game. Kara in her Alphamiden Gigas. And Leah in her Firerobe: The Flame Princess.

 _(Flame Princess boss theme: Guardando Nel Buio)_

They charged while i stayed back and watch. **"Verto!"** Cass, and Caesar said as they transformed. Cass takes care of Leah, and Caesar takes care of Kara. Cass did a Cobra Dance while Belcitane did his Pesky Losers. Leah did a Deathdriver that got Cass Off-Balance. Kara did her Gigas slash that got Caesar. Leonard done a Back Slash. Eldore done a Fireball that Leah absorbed. Caesar did a thrust.

Cass got back up and did a Viper Sting. Teepo did a Flame Slash at Kara's left leg. Yulie used her Bow to deliver a sting at Leah's head. Belcitane wacked Kara with his staff. Teepo did a Gale Thrust. Vet done his ability Sin: Greed which he thrust a lot at Kara's right leg as she goes Off-Balance. Caesar done his Dragon Dance. Leah done her Flame Strike. Kara got back up ran that knocked Caesar Off-Balance.

While Caesar was Off-Balance Eldore did his Lunging Strike move at Kara. Cass done a Viper Sting. Leah fired a wave of fire at them. Caesar got back up and did a Anima Spear that Kara stumbled back. Belcitane done his Hot-Enough spell. Cass did a Double Stab. Caesar done a Double Thrust as Vet, and Teepo done a Gale Thrust that caused Kara to stumble back. Kara slashed with her three bladed sword.

Vet done his Helm Buster move. Caesar done a Dragon Dance. Eldore done a Back Slash. Teepo has done his Lunging Strike move at Leah. Yulie done Angel's Wing at Kara. Leah has done her Flame Slam move which means she slammed her Axe on the ground and a wave of fire has been triggered damaging all of the opponents. Cisna woke up and saw me watching the fight while guarding her.

Caesar done a Thurst at Kara, as Cass done a Slice at Leah. Kara slashed, and Leah had done a Flame Wave. Belcitane done his Say Ouch. Yulie has her Triple Sting done on Kara. Leah had done a... ZERO WAVE!? It caused Cass to be reverted. She was shocked while Leonard chanted **"VERTO!"** As he transformed into the White Knight against Leah. He done a Strong that pushed them back.

Cass done a Thrust with her spear. Yulie done a Sting. Caesar done his Chop move. Teepo done his Tourbillion move. Caesar done one last Thrust that defeated Kara in her Gigas form and he turned his attention to Leah. Leonard done a Divine Slash that stunned Leah. Caesar done his Dragon Dance. Cass did a sweep with her spear. Belcitane done his Pesky Losers. Vet done a Flame Slash.

Leonard done his Shield Bash. Caesar done his Thrust. Yulie did her Sting. Eldore had done his Inferno. Each time they used Fire Elemental Moves Leah's health increases. Leonard thrust, along with Caesar, Cass, and Teepo. Vet did his Gale Thrust. Belcitane did his Wack as he did it on Leah's leg. Leah had done her Hot Flame. Which means she regenerated some of her health. I couldn't believe this.

"Bailey?" Cisna ask me as i turned to her. "How is your chest doing?" I ask her. She placed her hand on it and said "I think i can be alright. Just need to rest." "You do that. Once we stop Kara, and Leah we can get outta here." I told her as i turned back to see Leah pushing the Pactmakers back. "Um... I made my decision." Cisna said. I ask her "What decision?" "About Leonard's question. (Chapter 8)" Cisna said.

"Great but your gonna have to wait in telling me." I told her. "I'm telling you." Cisna said. "I don't think now is the best time." I told her as i pointed at the fight. "Now would be the only time." Cisna said. I know it is Leonard but i said "Alright what is it?" She looked around and whispered in my ear. "...You." I knew it would be Leonard congrats to- Wait what? Did she just said 'me'? How did she chose me?

She interrupted my thoughts by crashing her lips on mine. My God! It's true! I started to kiss back not noticing Kara had seen that and is shocked. We ended it and Cisna said with a smile "The two of us will travel to the end." As she took my hand. I smiled while blushing. If only she knowed the truth about the final part of the final boss battle. It isn't gonna end well to i tell ya that right here boys, and girls.

 _(Theme ends)_

We looked back to see Leah on the ground in her normal form. Kara stumbled beside her. "So it's over then." Kara said while Leah slowing get back up. "I remember now Kara. Once... long ago..." Caesar said. "Caesar." Leah said. "We were raised in Sinca Village i remember holding your hand running through meadows of flowers... They were happy times. And Setti. I remember our brother too. Kara, Leah what Setti is trying to do isn't right." Caesar said.

"It's true. Our brother has been blinded. The Knights have blinded him." Leonard said agreeing. "Leah. Setti told me that me, and you are biological sisters even though we were born from different parents. Thanks to the rubies that have embedded themselves in our hearts we are 100% sisters. Sisters shouldn't fight on Opposite sides." Cass said to her long lost sister.

"Caesar, Leonard..." Kara mumbled. "Cassie..." Leah mumbled. "We can help him. Together we can bring him back to his senses. You know we can." Caesar said. Kara, and Leah thought about it and said "Yes." Shapur walked behind them as i walked to them as he ask "Lady Kara, Lady Leah will you two betray our lord?" Kara, and Leah started laughing as he put out a smirk that faded when Kara said "It's over Shapur." "We cannot follow tour lord any longer." Leah said.

Time slowed down on me. Shapur made an angry face and pulled out his blade. I ran and pushed Kara, and Leah out of the way and took his stab at the back. Everyone gasp and Shapur was shocked but smirked. "Wha!?" Leonard yelled shocked. "BAILEY!" Cisna, Cass, and Caesar yelled. Shapur grabbed my limb body and hold it up as he told Leah, and Kara "Betrayal cannot be forgiven. How can you two of all people not understand what our master is trying to do!? You pitiful fools."

I grabbed the Black Knight's Ark as Shapur saw it and grabbed my hands to make me hold it as he chanted **"O Dinavas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows. Grant me your power."** "Shapur!" Kara said angered. "You..." Leah said angered. "His power... I think it shall be mine now." Shapur said. "G-Go ahead." I manage to croak out as he smirked. He looked at the gang and finished **"VERTO!"**

The Ark opened as it spits out evil red, and black energy.

* * *

 **Cassie's POV**

"G-Go ahead." Bailey manage to croak out as Shapur smirked at him. He looked at us and finished **"VERTO!"** The Ark opened as it spits out evil red, and black energy. It pushed me, Caesar, and Cisna back as we landed and we yelled out "BAILEY!" The energy exploded as the energy dimmed.

 _(Final boss theme: The Devil on a Black Horse.)_

All of a sudden the Dogma Rift transformed into a demon realm as we see something. Instead of The Black Knight it was something else it was an Incorruptus it has a small and big body. The Incorruptus' upper body looks like the Black Knight's except it has no wings, and its hair is much darker, the Incorruptus' bottom body has sliver shoulder guards, a core at it's chest, big hands with yellow claws, yellow hipguards and no legs. The upper body is also holding the Blackion. The upper body twirled the Blackion before it pointed it at us.

We are now fighting against the third and final Boss in the first game. The Begetter of Chaos: The Black Usurper.

* * *

 **Inside the Black Usurper. My POV**

Me, and Shapur are inside the pactmaker dream world with him looking surprised around the place. _**"Bailey someone attempts to steal me. You must defeat the thief. Right now the others are fighting me in my ultimate and evil form. Defeat the thief! Before they can defeat me."**_ We heard Dinavas' voice said. "W-What is this place?" Shapur ask surprised. "This is the pactmaker dream world Shapur. My Knight told me i must defeat you before the others can defeat him in his ultimate, and evil form." I answered him.

 _(Final Boss theme: The Only Thing I Know For Real)_

"Very well." Shapur said. We drew our swords. "It ends here." I said. "OK. Let's Dance!" Shapur said. He sure can act like Raiden. I am now fighting against the Magi Assassin: Shapur.

* * *

 **Outside. (A/N: When the top in bold said Outside, or Inside change the theme. Outside is 'The Devil on a Black Horse', and Inside is 'The Only Thing i Know for real' and the POVs will be change Outside is Cassie's and inside is Bailey's.)**

 **"VERTO!"** Me, Leonard, Caesar, and Leah chanted as we went to our Knight Forms. The Black Usurper started the Battle by using it's Squelch which means he smashed his fist on something. It hit Leonard as he stepped back. Leonard did a Stonecutter at the Black Usurper's Core. Caesar done a Thurst at the core. I did a Viper Sting with Cobranus at the Core. Leah did a Flame Slam.

Caesar Chopped on one of the Black Usurper's arms. The Black Usurper activated it's Tempest move. He gathers dark energy in his bottom body's arms and crushed it triggering a lighting bolt. It got Leah as she stepped. I done a Cobra Dance at the Core. Leonard done his Crossfire move. The Black Usurper countered by activating his Tidal Wave. It work like his Tempest except it triggers a wave of water.

It pushed the four of us back. Caesar did a Dragon's Dance at the Core while Leah did her Wave of Fire. The Black Usurper did his Tempest move again. It pushed us back as i did a Snake Fang. He activated his Meteor it worked like Tempest, and Tidal Wave except it activated a meteor on us. Leonard done his Crossfire move that forced the Black Usurper back. I done a Cobra Dance that injured it. A little.

The Black Usurper did his Squelch again that hit Me back. Caesar done his Anima Spear, as Leah done her Flame Slash. Leonard done his Stonecutter as i done my Slice. The Black Usurper done his Tempest at Caesar as i did a Viper Sting. Leonard did a Strong Slash as The Black Usurper done his Tidal Wave to push the four of us back again. Caesar, and i did our attack dances as Leah done a Deathdriver.

* * *

 **Inside. (A/N: Change theme, and POVs.)**

Shapur started the battle by charging and slashing. I avoided it and slashed back by he manage to block. Shapur thrusted by i moved my shoulders back avoiding it. I did a back slash but he avoided it. He charged and did a Magic Spell called Icebolt i slashed it in half with Black Bane. I ran and thrusted but he stepped side like what an assassin does. He slashed my back as i grunted. My Pendant glowed.

He charged and slashed as i avoided it and used my Pendant Slash as he jumped back to avoid it. "No wonder how you defeated Regulado." Shapur said impressed. He slashed but i ducked and did a backslash but he avoided it. He slashed at a fast speed that i manage to block. He pulled out a dagger and tried to stab me but i avoided it and kicked the dagger out of his hand.

I punched his face as he grunted and charged and he started to thrust but i blocked or avoided them. I slashed him but he blocked it and he grabbed me. I bit his hand as he yelled out in pain and let go of my hand. I kicked him as he stopped on the ground and looked at me angrily. He charged and thurst by i avoided and kicked his chest as he grunted and he manage to make a little cut in my stretched leg.

"Bad Form!" I yelled as i charged. Shapur manage to avoid my slash as i turned and tried to stab but Shapur avoided. He turned to try to slice me in half but i avoid while getting sliced at my chest. I grunted and used my Fireball spell at him as he slashed it in half while giving me a nasty smirk. We charged and clashed blades and struggled while we try to headbutt each other sometimes as we grunted.

* * *

 **Outside. (A/N: Change theme, and POVs.)**

The Black Usurper countered by using his Tempest move that pushed us back. I done a Viper Sting as Caesar done his Chop. The Black Usurper done his Squelch that hit Leah back as she grunted and Leonard did a Divine Slash that hit the Black Usurper at the Core. Leah done her Flame Slam. **"Give my brother back you horned Maniac!"** I yelled at him. He responded by giving me a Tidal Wave.

I sliced his Core and i notice cracks on it. Caesar done his Dragon Dance. The Black Usurper done his Meteor. It pushed us back. Leah did another Deathdriver. The Black Usurper did a Squelch that hit Caesar as the Dragon Knight done a Chop. Leonard did a Strong Slash that pushed him back a little. The Black Usurper countered by doing a Tempest. Leah did a Flame Slash. The Black Usurper done a Squelch.

It hit Leah as she stumbled back. Caesar done a Dragon Dance, i did a Cobra Dance, Leonard did a Stonecutter, and Leah done a Flame Slash. The Black Usurper done his Tidal Wave that pushed the four of us back. **"Yes! Grant me more strength!"** We heard Shapur yelled in a hollow voice. The Black Usurper done another Squelch that hit me as I stumbled back. Leonard done his Stonecutter that got the Core.

I done a Viper Sting. Caesar done his Anima Spear again. Leah done her Deathdriver again. The Black Usurper done his Squelch again that got me to push back. Leonard done his Stonecutter again as the Core exploded. In a purple portal we saw Bailey, and Shapur struggling blades. **"He's fighting Inside!"** Leah said. The upper body got ready as Caesar said **"We're almost there! Keep fighting!"** Everyone nodded.

* * *

 **Inside. (A/N: Change theme, and POVs.)**

I broke the struggle and i slashed the blade out of Shapur's hand. He stepped back and looked at his sword which was a couple of feet behind him. "Show me a good time you tick!" Shapur taunted. I slashed but he jumped back and and said "Amateur!" He then rushed and punched my face. I kicked him a couple of times before he kicked my face knocking me back. I landed on my feet and glared at him.

He rushed to punch me again but i avoided. I went to slash him but he grabbed my arm and threw me aside as he said "Far too easy." I avoided his other punch. I kicked him but he kicked me back. Shapur rushed and punched me again as i yelled out in pain. All of a sudden this place suddenly grown darker as we saw in the portal Cass, Leah, Leonard, and Caesar in their Knight forms. The Core is destroyed.

 _ **"He's fighting inside!"**_ Leah said. They must be seeing us fighting inside the Black Usurper. _**"We're almost there! Keep fighting!"**_ Caesar said as they nodded. _**"Hurry! Defeat the thief!"**_ Dinavas warned as i nodded and me, and Shapur got ready to fight once more. The portal disappeared as i went to slash Shapur. He grabbed the blade with his hands and i pushed as the hold broke and i sliced his chest.

He looked at his wound surprised and said "Now THIS is a fight!" As he grabbed his blade again. "Amateur!" Shapur yelled as he went to slash but i blocked it. I tried to slash back but Shapur blocked it. I avoided his thrust but Shapur dodged it and went to slash but i blocked it. Shapur slashed and slashed but i blocked. I manage to trip him. He dropped and I raise my blade up to finish him off right now.

* * *

 **Outside. (A/N: Change theme, and POVs)**

Leonard did a Stonecutter on the Black Usurper's upper body. The Black Usurper used the Blackion to activated his Windblade. Caesar double thrusted. Leah done a Deathdriver. I done Blur Slashes. The Black Usurper done his Chthonic Spear. Leonard done a Crossfire. Caesar done his Anima Spear. I done the Snake Fang. The Black Usurper did another Chthonic Spear as Caesar done his Anima Spear.

Leonard done his Stonecutter again. Caesar thrusted, as i did a stab. Leah done his Flame Slash. Leonard did another stab as the Black Usurper done a Levinblade that got Caesar to step back. Leah slashed with her Axe. Caesar did another Thrust as i did another Slice. Leonard done another Crossfire as the Black Usurper did another Levinblade. This time he fired it at me. I stepped back a little fuzzy.

 **"Hey you don't hurt my girlfriend!"** Caesar yelled as he did a thrust. **"Cassie. What did Caesar just say!?"** Leonard ask shocked. **"I'll explain later! We're almost done! Just a few more strikes and Bailey will be free!"** I told him as he nodded. **"Let's use all of our power into one attack."** Leah said as we nodded. We used the last of our power to attack. Caesar: Anima Spear. Leonard: Divine Slash. Leah: Flame Slam. And me: Snake Fang.

The Black Usurper grabbed it's face as it drops the Blackion as blue cracks appeared on it's bodies. It suddenly moved it's arms out as a bright light emerges and we reverted back.

 _(Theme ends)_

* * *

 **Inside.**

 _(Theme Ends)_

This whole place started shaking as i ask "Dinavas! What's going on!?" _**"It's too late."**_ He answered grimly. "Too late? Too late for what!?" I ask him as Shapur got back up. _**"Your friends defeated me. Now the thief will take me. It's been an honor Bailey. I will never forget you!"**_ Dinavas called out before this place suddenly glowed a bright blue.

* * *

 **Outside. Cassie's POV.**

Bailey emerge from the light as he laid down on his stomach. Shapur got up stunned behind him. He raised his hand and i gasp. That thief! He stole the Black Knight from Bailey! He laughed insanely as he looked seeing us running and he ran out of there. Bailey groaned slowly as Caesar turned him over, shaked him, and yelled "Bailey! Hang in there! Bailey!" Bailey coughed i thought he would never cough up.

Blood. He coughed up blood! Cisna ran over took his hand and said "No! Please i don't want to be alone again! I just made my decision too!" Decision? What decision? "Wait you chose him!?" Leonard ask shocked and Cisna nodded. I knelt down and yelled at Eldore "Eldore! Don't stand there! Do something!" But Eldore shook his head and said "I'm afraid i can't help." "Why not!?" I yelled as tears begin to whell up.

"I can see through my magic. That assassin struck his vital organs. There is nothing i can do." Eldore said sadly. N-Nothing? No no! I can't lose my brother yet! It's too soon! "This might be... the time he doesn't have a near death experience. I'm sorry Cassie." Yulie said sadly. Tears were running down me, and Cisna's cheeks as Bailey opened his eyes. "...Caesar. i'm so glad i... met you. Caesar you... you were my sister's boyfriend weren't you?" Bailey ask him weakly.

"Yes. Yes i am little buddy!" Caesar answered ignoring everyone gasping. "Don't die... We can... we can make this all right again. Bailey!" Cisna sobbed. Ohhhhh. The decision is who she loves best. Leonard, or Bailey. This was the worst time she made that decision Bailey is dying here. "No... I was stupid about too many things. I messed up... but i hope you still... think of me as your boyfriend... Cisna. My time... to be your guardian... had ended." Bailey said weakly.

"Bailey more then that!" I yelled as i started to sob. "Don't you know little buddy? To me you're so much more." Caesar said with a tear welling. "C-Cassie you... were the best sister anyone... can ask for. Take care of... Cisna for me." Bailey told me weakly. I didn't respond except i cupped my face into a hands and continued sobbing. I am going to kill SHAPUR! "Cisna... forgive me." Bailey croaked as he kissed Cisna on the lips. After a few seconds his eyes closed and stopped.

"N-No! NO!" Cisna screamed as she grips his body. "Bailey!" Caesar said as tears ran down his eyes. "My...baby bro!" I croaked as i sobbed louder. I feel very mad as i clenched my hands, hissed loudly and stood up as everyone looked at me "SHAPUR I KNOW YOU HERE COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" I shouted angrily. Nothing happened. "SHAPUR COME BACK HERE! I'LL KILL YOU!" I shouted again as Caesar grabbed me. "Cassie calm down! This isn't going to solve anything!" Caesar said.

 _ **"You should take his advice."**_ Cobranus said to me in my mind. I knelt and continued crying as Caesar wrapped his arms around me. The palace started to shake. "Guys! It's time!" Leonard said to us. "Come let's go." Caesar said as i nodded. After getting Bailey's helmet off laid it on his chest, and get him to hold Black Bane as a King on his body we ran out with Cisna protesting. We left Bailey's body in there.

Cisna stopped in front of the cliff and said **"Rise ye from the ancient past mighty airship Shahgna!"** We saw an airship that has wings and can use them like a bird came in and landed in front of us. We ran inside. Yulie had helped Leonard inside. We managed to escape as the Dogma Palace collapsed. Caesar said "So that's how it starts then. The greatest war of them all. These Knights from both sides... Why were they ever made?" Cisna, and Caesar had to hug me to comfort me i lost one of my precious family members.

Teepo, Belcitane, Kara, Vet, and Leah were saddened as well.

Cisna narrated **"From age to age the souls wandered and not even the passing millennia could quiet their ancient sentiments. But there was another soul one that was more powerful more wicked than all the rest who waited patiently for the time of the Great Awakening... it's ancient pulse beating in the black of darkness..."**

* * *

We arrived back at Balandor where everyone begin cheering for the return of princess. She took the throne as the queen of Balandor and announced the death of her true love. Everyone was sadden by the news but they made Cisna feel better. We arrived at Rapacci's Wines where Leonard got a massive scolding from his boss. Yulie, me, Caesar, Vet, and the others chuckled.

Teepo went back to his home which was a blacksmith shop. I seemed pretty happy by it. Eldore, and Caesar some wine to get along. Me, and Caesar went on Dates and we became a happy married couple but we decided we are not having any kids until Grazel, and the Magi epically Shapur are dealt with. Jocie called and she was sad by that her cousin is now dead.

Belcitane, Kara, and Leah went back to Albana to continue their career and Belcitane became the next errand boy for Don Phibianacci. Cyrus wasn't here and that was strange. Aw well. Next time. We will settle this.

* * *

 **Speaking o** **f the Magi.**

Grazel came to make an announcement. "Comrades! The time has come to save this beautiful land and free it from the hands of a corrupt and dying monarchy. I will use this power the gods gave me to fight! You have my oath! Now together we shall take the first step toward rebuilding the home our souls yearn for!"

High Priest Ledom beside him smirked. "Very soon we will have our empire..." Shapur said. "The acquisition of the Knights seems to have boosted your soldier's spirits." High Priest Ledom said to Grazel. "Do you think so? I see only fear and awe in their eyes... but that will suffice for now. Once we have realized our dream then true peace will come to us in turn. Isn't that right High Priest Ledom?" Grazel said.

Ledom nodded and Grazel finished "This day marks a new beginning for us! Today Yshrenia rises from the pages of history to live again!"

* * *

 **With Regulado.**

Regulado fully recovered gasp as he sat up. "Wh-Whoa there! You would've died if I didn't save you!" A voice said as he looked beside him to see a Farian. "W-What happened?" Regulado ask. "It's alright i saved you." The Farian said before Regulado grabbed her neck as she begins to choke. "Thank you. Now i can have my revenge." Regulado said coldly before he snapped her neck killing her.

* * *

 **(Credits Music: To Know the Unknown)**

* * *

 **Thank you all very much for reading this. This story continues in A New Dawn of Hope! So sad for Bailey to go but don't you worry Cisna will feel better. What about Regulado? Find out in A New Dawn Of Hope! SEE YA SOON!**


End file.
